True Destiny
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Scarlett has the life that a teenager should have. Ranging from friends, family and a big time crush. But what happens when the future she hoped for is not what she gets?
1. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Southern Belle

True Destiny

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Southern Belle

A girl slept peacefully and dreamt of true love and true happiness. Her usual lovely chestnut hair lay in a matted mess as spit fell from her lips. She truly was having a marvels dream. But as always good things must come to an end. Rolling over she fell from her bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shriek pierced the halls and the over sized rooms of Tara. "Why didn't someone wake me up!?" questioned the lovely young lady as she raced from her room. Not again! As she dashed around the corner she tripped over the landing. Falling to the floor she cupped her cheek and cried. "OH!" Tears ran down her face. "That really hurt." Getting up she was off again.

"I tried to wake yaw Miss Scarlett, but yaw just rolled back over." Mammy, the help of the house answered the young lady as she folded laundry.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late again. One more time and I will get after school detention for sure." The young lady looked quickly into the hall mirror to make sure everything looked in order. Her lovely dark brown chestnut hair was pulled back on each side with two little green bows to keep it in place. Her rosy cheeks glowed against her porcelain skin. Her new emerald green Abercrombie and Finch Kristen style shirt was strapless, stitched with lace trim along with a stitched pattern; lay against her perfect white Hollister jeans. Yep everything was in order. Now she just had to get to school before she was spotted. Dashing to the door she heard her name being called.

"Scarlett darling, aren't you forgetting something?" Ellen O'Hara asked.

"Not now mom I'm going to be late for school. For the third time this week," Scarlett huffed as her Vera Bradley bag lay on her shoulder. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Running like mad into the kitchen Scarlett rested her hand on the wall breathing heavily. She really had to get into shape.

Ellen held up her daughters Frankly Scarlett Vera Bradley lunch box.

"Oh, yeah," Scarlett said in a low voice. She did need that didn't she?

"And where is the white jacket that goes with that shirt? We agreed that you could only get the shirt if you got a jacket to go over it."

Scarlett rolled her emerald colored eyes. Taking her lunch she dashed towards the door. "It's at the door." Like she really had any intentions on wearing the jacket; grabbing the jacket anyways Scarlett opened the door. "Thanks mom, thanks dad. Love you both. Bye Mammy." Hearing the door slam shut Ellen shook her head. That girl really needed to get thing together.

"That girl is always in a hurry." Gerald O'Hara answered as he drank his coffee and read the morning paper. "Where are our other two daughters?"

Ellen looked at him. "Careen, Suellen time for school!" Not just one, but today all three of their daughters would be late. Dashing downstairs Suellen and Careen grabbed their lunches and kissed their parents goodbye. "Scarlett should be outside waiting for you." Running from the house the two other girls slammed the door shut again. As the rumble of the door went through the house a piece of plaster fell from the ceiling. "Oh dear," Mrs. O'Hara answered as she moved her coffee cup quickly.

"Scarlett, wait for us!" her sisters yelled as one.

"Hurry up you two we are going to be late." Scarlett tapped her long pink fingernails on the steering wheel. Good heavens and today of all days to be late. Putting on her Coach sunglasses she smiled at herself in her rear view mirror. Perfect.

"Why hurry we are already late." Suellen answered as she got in the front seat and Careen in the back.

"Unlike you two, I will have detention." Scarlett said bitterly. Stepping on the gas of her blue, 2013 Ford mustang convertible they were off to school.

"That's too bad Scarlett." Careen answered from the back. She did feel sorry for her sister but she caused this all herself. "Hey aren't you suppose to wear this jacket with that shirt?" she asked as she held up the white jacket.

"Yes, and I'm not going to."

"Someone's going to get in trouble." Suellen taunted.

"Shut up you little snot nose brat."

"That's the best you can do? I'm surprised at you Scarlett."

Careen just sat back and shook her head. Those two always fought. Careen's lovely black hair blew in the wind as she could feel her stomach grumbling. Man she sure was hungry. Digging in her bag she pulled out a nature valley bar.

"Hey! Where did you get that? I didn't get any breakfast?" Scarlett questioned as she glanced in the mirror to see her sister opening the package.

"It was in my bag. I always keep something like this on hand," Answered Careen as she popped a piece in her mouth.

"Oh!" Scarlett cried. Man was she hungry. How was she going to be able to concentrate in school today? This just wasn't her day.

"You know Scarlett if you got up on time then you would have had time to have gotten breakfast." Suellen answered as she wagged a finger at her older sister.

"And you had time to get breakfast this morning?"

"No." Suellen said in a whisper as she bowed her head. Why didn't she get up sooner?

Scarlett just laughed as she knew she was one ahead of her sister. Digging in her bag she looked for something to eat. Yeah right. As if she would have something to eat in there. A thing of lip gloss? Nope. A hair brush? Nope. Um…a thing of melted gum! YUCK! "Oh Sick!" Scarlett cried out.

"Hey watch out!" a deep voice yelled.

Scarlett slammed on her breaks and looked up. A young man about 18 or so was crossing Peachtree street when she came barreling down the road. "Oh I'm so terribly sorry." Scarlett apologized as she could feel her cheeks go red.

"That's alright spoiled little rich girl."

"Fiddle Dee-Dee! I won't stand for this." Scarlett bellowed. How dare he say such a thing? "I will have you know I am not a spoiled little rich girl." Swiftly she took off her sunglasses. She soon was face to face with this young man. Oh wow! He was something. Tall about 6'2, dark. Seemed to have a nice completion and handsome! His jet black hair sat neatly upon his head and had a black mustache to match. His clothes seemed that of the finest. A pair of black Stafford flat-front wool pants. With an opal Van Heusen luxury sateen dress shirt with a black silky tie.

"Maybe I should start calling you fiddle dee-dee." The young man laughed.

"You-you are certainly not a gentleman." Scarlett had about had enough of this obnoxious man.

"That is where you are wrong. You see I'm a gentle, but you are no lady." By now the man had stepped onto the sidewalk.

Not replying to the remark Scarlett sped down the road. "How dare him!" Scarlett yelled as if she were the only one in the car.

"I don't know Scarlett he was pretty cute. Wouldn't you think Careen?" Suellen asked turning and facing her sister. "Careen!?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah," Careen nodded her head yes as she faced front. How could she not look at him? After all it was like her sister said he was cute.

…..

"Hey Scarlett how do you think you did on the history test?" Stuart Tarleton asked as he turned around and faced his friend.

"Probably not very good history and I don't mix well." Scarlett laughed a little. A few moments later her stomach began to rumble. "Oh I'm hungry." Looking to see if Mrs. H was in the room yet she ducked into her desk and pulled out her lunch. "Maybe just one little thing wouldn't hurt?" Pulling out the homemade biscuit with butter she began eating it.

"Scarlett! What are you doing? You know there is no eating in my classroom!" Mrs. H yelled as she came through the door.

"Sorry Mrs. H, but I'm just so hungry." Scarlett cried.

"You should have thought of that this morning when you walked in late to the school!"

"Oh busted again." Scarlett laid her head down on the table.

"Hey Scarlett if you want we can study together after school if you want."

"Buzz off Stuart I don't need your help."

"Yeah I'm sure she has things covered." Cathleen Calvert Scarlett's best friend of her whole 16 years backed her up. "Besides I thought we had a date after school?"

"We do," Stuart answered as he could feel his cheeks go red.

"WHAT!?" Scarlett cried out. Oh this couldn't be happening.

…..

"I can't believe I got a 45 on my history test." Scarlett mumbled to herself as she once again sat behind the wheel of her car. "Now what am I going to do? I can't go home. Mom and dad will ask how my test went and then I will get in trouble. Maybe lose my allowance for the month." Tears spilled from her eyes and she began to cry. "I'm so dead!" resting her head on the steering wheel she cried some more. She really was dead and probably buried as well.

"Scarlett, is that you?" A voice asked. Scarlett jumped at hearing her name.

Looking up she came face to face with a blond hair blue eyed young man. "Oh, hi Ashley," Boy he sure was cute. Scarlett's heart began to melt. Even in that white apron he had to wear during his shift at the local arcade still made him look like a prince.

"What's wrong? You seem kind of down." Taking a deep breath Scarlett told her good friend what had happened. "Gee I'm sorry about your test Scarlett." Ashley scratched the back of his head. "Hey have you played the new Sailor V video game yet?" Maybe this would put her mind at ease at least for a little while.

"It's out? I had no idea!" Scarlett crammed her test in her purse. That would just have to wait until later.

"Yeah, it just came out this morning. It's in if you want to play it."

"Are you kidding me of course I want to play," Giggling she got out of her car. This was just what she needed. "Die!" hitting the red button with her right index finger Scarlett could feel her temper rise. "Die already!" Pounding the red button and then the blue one Scarlett knew she could defeat those slim bags. As Sailor V got to her full power an ugly green monster came out of nowhere and killed Sailor V in the process.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scarlett huffed as her white soft face turned a cherry red.

"There's no need to pound on the game Scarlett. It's really very easy. Here let me show you." Ashley volunteered as he moved over to help Scarlett.

"Gee he really is dreamy." Scarlett said in her head as she eyes became glued to the game. Maybe just maybe if Sailor V can beat monsters and face all her problems maybe she could too.

"And that's how it's done." Ashley said with pride as his final score became 65,000.

"Wow Ashley you sure are good at this game and- Oh no! Mom and dad are going to kill me!" It was 4:15. She was supposed to be home an hour ago. Grabbing her purse she ran from the arcade. "See you later Ashley!" While exiting the building Scarlett tripped and fell knocking right into someone and dumping her purse in the process.

"A 45!? That's the best you can do Fiddle- Dee-Dee?"

"Oh, no, not you again. Give me that back." Snatching it from the young man's grasp Scarlett stuffed it back into her purse.

"Alright, gee chill out will yeah. What's got you so hot headed? Or are you always like that?"

"No, I'm not always like this. I'm just late getting home that's all."

"Aw Cinderella has to get home before four thirty?" The young man said in a mocking voice.

"No, I just uh, have things to do." Scarlett bit her lower lip.

"Like I said Cinderella has to get home." Patting the top of her head he grinned.

"I have a name you know and it's not Cinderella or Fiddle-Dee-Dee. It's Scarlett. Scarlett O'Hara."

"Whatever you say Fiddle Dee-Dee." The young man laughed as he waved to her and went on.

"UH!" kicking a pebble Scarlett headed towards her car.

"Hey Rhett wait up." Someone yelled after the young man.

"Huh," Scarlett turned to see the man that just called her fiddle-dee-dee stop. "So that's his name." As she continued on her way to her car Scarlett failed to realize she was about to run into a cat.

"MEOW!" The cat jumped and landed on a nearby tree branch.

"Sorry kitty didn't see you." Scarlett answered. "Stupid cat," Picking up her lip gloss that had fallen from her jean pocket she went along her way. Jumping back in front of her the cat just looked at her. "What do you want? If its food I don't have any. I'm hungry myself so buzz off."

"Could she be the one? Kind of mean and a little of a cry baby," the cat asked herself as she still looked at the young lady. Meowing again she blinked her amber colored eyes at the young girl.

"Fine you want to come home with me? But it's only to get you something to eat and that's it." The cat meowed again and jumped into Scarlett's front seat. "Mom and dad aren't going to like this."

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I've been MIA for such a long time. I've just been really busy with school and all. But I'm back now. At least for a little while. So what do you think? I know a little out there, but it was loads of fun writing this first chapter:) **


	2. Chapter 2: A Force to be reckoned with

Chapter 2: A Force to be reckoned with

Creeping up to the big plantation Scarlett sighed. Looked like dad was still at work and mom was at the local hospital doing her duty as a nurse. So far so good right? Opening the door she could hear Mammy talking to Pork in the kitchen. Now all she had to do was get the door shut and get upstairs and act as if she had been home the whole time. "Yes, made it back before-"

"Scarlett, is that you?" Ellen asked.

Oh crap her mother was home earlier from the hospital. "Why does this always happen to me?" Questioned Scarlett as she leaned up against the door. The black cat just looked up at Scarlett with its head cocked to one side. "Yes, mom it's me." She was walking to her doom. She just knew it.

Ellen walked into the front hall with worry and anger written all over her face. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago. Where were you?"

"I um…well…um. I saw Ashley at his job and um-"

"You stopped and played the new Sailor V game didn't you?"

"Yes," Scarlett messed with her hands as she refused to look her mother in the eye.

"Well from now on you are to be home at a certain time."

"But mom-I'm sixteen I can do what I want."

"No you can't my daughter. As long as you live under our house you live under our rules." Gerald's deep Irish accent came as he walked towards his daughter and wife.

Oh no her dad was home. Scarlett scratched the back of her head. Their cars must have been in the large garage parked behind the house. Now she was going to get an ear full from good old dad. "Please dad not another one of your Irish talks. I know-I know land is the only thing worth working for worth dying for. Because it's the only thing that last," Gee you would think dad would stop telling her that story over and over again. "I get it."

"I'm glad that you remember that my daughter, but I wasn't going to give you another talk. You seem to be old enough now to know what is expected of you." Sometimes he wondered about his eldest. Yes she was pretty, yes she was popular and yes she was hard headed. But she just had to understand that certain things didn't go in this household. "We just want you to do your best."

"I know you do and I want to do my best as well. It's just that school is so hard and boring." Scarlett complained. Now if she had all of her beau's around her like she did at the Wilkes barbeque last summer then things wouldn't so bad.

"Speaking of school how did you do on your history test?" questioned Ellen.

"Well you see…um…I…I really tried and-here just take it." Scarlett handed over her crumbled up test.

"A 45!" her parents said as one.

"Hey don't yell at me." Scarlett yelled as her temper began to flair. "I studied really hard last night."

"You studied for about five minutes Scarlett. Then you scarf down a whole thing of cream puffs." Suellen answered as she came into the hall with her A paper in hand. "If you want to keep that 18 inch waist you better stop or you will just be a butter ball."

"Great balls of fire! I will have you know Suellen I studied longer than five minutes and I did not eat the entire thing…there are still two or three left." Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm not the one who should be watching what she eats. I can see your little Pillsberry doughboy stomach taking shape. And you tell me I'm the one that needs to calm down with my eating? My dear sister I do think you are wrong." Taking her test from her parents Scarlett dashed up to her room. Oh some people just have some nerve.

Scarlett threw herself on her bed the moment she entered her room. Why did she have to be so popular and be so pretty and yet school just wasn't her thing. Why couldn't she be good at things like her two younger sisters? The black cat came over to Scarlett and jumped onto the bed. "Meow," said the cat.

Scarlett looked up. "Oh that's right," Scarlett went over to her desk and found a thing of cheese puffs opened. "Here you go kitty."

"You've got to be kidding me?" the cat said in her head.

"Sorry this is all I've got." Scarlett sat down the cheese puffs and went along with her own business. The cat began eating them. "You sure were hungry weren't you?" Scarlett turned on her computer and cranked up the music. As her facebook page came up she noticed a new store called Forever Yours was new in town and they were having a big sale. "I'm so going." This was what she needed after that nasty run in with her parents.

"Scarlett," she heard someone call her name. Looking away from her computer screen Scarlett found no one in her room.

"That's odd I thought I heard my name." Going back to the computer she clicked on her friend Leah. Talking about the new shop they made plans to meet there in a half hour. Now all she had to do was get out of the house.

"Scarlett!" the black cat jumped up onto the white computer desk and looked at her new owner.

"This is just way weird I thought I heard you talking. Hmm I must be tired." Scarlett shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

"I'm Luna from the future."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "That's funny I thought you said you were from the future." Scarlett laughed.

"You did and I am from the future." Luna answered

Scarlett just looked at the cat. "Yeah right and I'm really the prettiest one at school. Oh wait I am. Goodbye kitty or Luna it was nice knowing you." Scarlett opened her balcony door to let the cat out.

"Scarlett you've got to listen to me. I was sent here to show you your real future and to tell you that you are the sailor scout of the moon."

"No I'm not. I'm just a normal southern belle living in Atlanta Georgia. Now buzz off."

"Fine I will prove it to you."

"You are going to need to do a lot more than that." Scarlett smirked.

"Oh I intend too." Luna said with the same smirk on her face. Tossing herself into the air Luna revealed a pretty round item. It looked normal. It was decorated in a baby pink color with little roses and rose buds around the outside.

"Awesome compact mirror now I can check how pretty my face looks all the time." Scarlett powdered her nose quickly. Yep that should do it.

"It's not just a compact mirror!" Luna yelled. This was going to take a while she just knew it. "If you turn it over you will find that the other side is a locket. It helps you transform into Sailor Moon."

"Oh cool double the use." Scarlett giggled. She didn't pay any attention on what Luna said about Sailor Moon. Turning it over she found that the other side was the same baby pink only it had a crescent moon on it with a raised middle. "It's lovely, but why are you giving this to me? I don't deserve such a thing. I mean it had to cost at least 50 no maybe even 100 dollars."

Luna bowed her head. Yep this was going to take some time. "Like I already told you, you are sailor moon. Defender of the moon kingdom, to defeat the negaverse, this is your destiny."

"I already have a destiny thank you very much. It's to graduate high school. Go to college and major in God knows what and then marry a rich man who can spoil and pamper me. Besides Sailor Moon sounds like she's for children,"

Luna just rolled her Amber colored eyes. "Just repeat after me. Moon prism power."

"Like it's really going to do anything, but okay. Moon prism power!" Throwing her hand up in the air Scarlett began to change. Her French tipped nails changed to a stylenomics green. A pink glow came from the locket that now rested on her chest. A dark green ribbon emerged from the locket and turned into a white body suit. A dark green velvet bow appeared with a gold center to it. A green sailor collar with a white stripe appeared next. A wide velvet green waist band appeared around her petite waist; making a big green bow at the back of the uniform. Two little white sleeves fell and landed on the side of her shoulders. A four inch pleated white skirt fell to the base of the body suit. It had green trim along the bottom of the green sprigged muslin shear fabric; which had little green flowers that lay over a thicker white material. A thin dark green velvet choker appeared next. A small gold tiara with a little green emerald in the middle appeared on her forehead along with a pair of small green limited edition gumball stud earrings. Two mini dark green hair bows appeared sweeping back at the side keeping her hair out of her lovely face. Last but not least a pair of Sergio Rossi grass green patent leather peep-toe pumps appeared on her feet.

"Oh My Gosh! Why am I dressed like this?" Luna didn't reply "WHAT HAPPENED!" Scarlett yelled. "I'm never eating cream puffs before bed ever again."

"Miss Scarlett is everything alright in there?" Mammy questioned. Scarlett could hear her approaching her door.

"Yes, Mammy, everything is fine." Scarlett dashed over to her door. Hearing Mammy depart she sighed. That was a close one. "What did you do to me?" Scarlett questioned as she shook Luna.

"I told you. You are sailor moon." Now she was seeing double of Scarlett instead of one.

"I don't want to be sailor moon. I want to be a normal girl." Scarlett started to get tears in her eyes. Then this meant her life was changed forever. No more going to the mall. No more getting her nails done. No more living the life of a normal teenager.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but this is how it has to be." Luna protested.

"Can I at least add a little to this outfit? I mean come on. This of all things," she lifted her skirt up a little. It was so 1860s.

"No you may not. Besides don't you have a dress somewhat like that in your closet?"

"Yes, but-hey how did you know?"

"I've known you a long time Scarlett." Luna laughed. "Now get going there is trouble down at that new store Forever Yours."

"Alright, but how will I know what to do?" Scarlett asked as she could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"You will know when you feel it in your heart. Just believe in yourself. Trust me."

Scarlett nodded her head and was off.

…..

"AW! Someone help us." People screamed as they ran around like mad looking for a way out of the store.

"And where do you think you are going?" A sales lady asked as she waved her hand towards the people. The clothes on their backs and on the wracks began turning a bright red color.

"I can't move. It's too much." Leah answered as she began to get weaker and weaker as a scarf lay around her neck. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance blondie." The sales lady laughed. "You are just what the negaverse needs."

"I can't believe that this awesome store is like this." A voice came through the thick clouds.

"Who are you?" the sales lady asked as she looked towards the door.

"Well I'm um…sailor moon who else." Boy that was a close one. "The champion of justice and on behalf of the moon I shall write wrong and triumph over evil and that means you."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots."

"Good." Maybe this wouldn't be bad after all. Hey if she gets to tell off sales people and what not and not get in trouble then she was cool with it. "I will not let you harm my friend."

"You're not the boss of me little girl." The lady let go of Leah and headed towards Scarlett.

"Little girl? I will have you know that I'm not a little girl. I'm 16 years old."

"Well could have fooled me." Ripping her uniform off the lady revealed her true self; saggy seaweed like skin, red deep eyes and breathe that was something awful.

"OH GROSS!" sailor moon eamed. "I think someone needs major medical help."

"You're the one that will need medical help when we are done here. Rise my evil mentions and serve the great power of the negaverse." The many people began to get up and walk as if they were like zombie towards sailor moon.

"Luna! What do I do!?" Sailor Moon screamed as she began running for her life. Too many people, too many people! "I don't know what to do!" People were coming left and right! Dogging people she screamed for help. "Please someone help me!" She was too young to die. Backing up against a pillar Sailor Moon knelt to the ground and buried her face. This was far too much. She couldn't do this. Tears ran down her lovely face.

"OW!" the monster cried out. Sailor moon looked up and saw a red rose between her and the monster.

Oh wow! Who was this dream hunk? He sure looked cute. Well of what Scarlett could see anyways. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black top hat over his jet black hair, cape lined in red silk and had a white mask over his dark eyes.

"Who are you!?' screamed the monster.

"I am tuxedo mask." He even sounded hot! "Sailor moon you've got to destroy this creature. Throw your tiara and say moon tiara magic." Scarlett nodded. Getting up she put two fingers on her tiara.

"Moon tiara magic!" throwing the tiara it turned into a discus. Oh wow!

"No! No! This can't be happening to me!" screamed the monster. As the tiara hit the monster it exploited into dust.

"Wow I did that!?" Scarlett was very proud of herself. It wasn't even dinner time yet and she just saved the world.

…..

"What? How can this happen?" a blue hair, red eye man asked. "Someone will pay dearly for this!"

"Abagar I want you here right now!"

"Yes my queen," with that the man named Abagar was off.

…..

"You've done well sailor moon. But fair warning others will test you but do not be afraid." Tuxedo Mask answered in that deep voice of his. "I will always be by your side." With that he was off. Off into the oncoming darkness.

"Sailor moon are you alright?" Luna asked. But sailor moon just stared off into space. "Speak to me."

'What a hunk! And just think he's on our side."

"Oh brother," Luna answered with her head bowed.

….

"Scarlett you are never going to guess what dream I had last night. This monster attacked us at that new shop—which by the way you never showed up to!" Leah was leaning over her friend's desk with no humor in her voice at all. "Well anyways this warrior named sailor moon saved us all. Isn't that awesome!"

"Keep it down Leah I didn't get much sleep last night." Scarlett waved her hand at her friend while her head rested on the cool desk. "I'll make it up to you some other time. Alright?" maybe she could get a few Z's before Mrs. H walked in "Night," After all she needed her beauty sleep if she was going to enter the Miss Southern Belle pageant next week.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who has red and reviewed so far. Means a lot:) So what do you think so far? Now that I've posted this chapter I can ask: Who do you think Tuxedo Mask is? Oh and here are a few pics of what Scarlett would be like as sailor moon/sailor scout. **

Doll Divine: Scarlett as Sailor Moon/ Sailor Scout: Sailor-Senshi/classicgirl818-2225426

Polyvore: Scarlett as Sailor Moon set: scarlett_as_sailor_moon/set?id=83083372

I've also made a few others if you guys are interested.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night Gone Wrong

Chapter 3: A Night Gone Wrong

"Oh Tuxedo Mask your asking me out on a date? Scarlett was talking in her sleep as the night wore on. Boy she hadn't had a dream like this in a while. "But we barley know each other." What a lovely dream. Nothing could bring her out of it. Absolutely nothing…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A screech shot through the darkness of the night. Eye's shooting open Scarlett found that it wasn't night after all, but morning. Hearing the loud scream again she ran from the room. Tying her rob around her waist she found her mother, pa, sister and mammy all out in the hall.

"What is going on?" Scarlett asked with a great big yawn. It was far too early to be woken up like this. You would have thought that Yankee's were parading through the house.

"Get that thing out of this room!" Suellen screamed as she pointed at Luna who had found an empty bowl sitting in the corner of the room.

"You woke us up for this? And I was having such a nice dream." Scarlett huffed. Her and Tuxedo Mask were about to kiss. "And news flash it's not a thing. It's a cat." Scarlett answered and scooped Luna up into her arms. "If you didn't have that bowl of melted ice cream in your room then this wouldn't be happening." Yawning again Scarlett rubbed her eyes.

"Well whatever just keep it away from me. I hate cats!"

"Thank goodness it was just that." Ellen answered as she picked up the dish.

"Well I'm heading back to bed. Because a certain someone woke me up!" Scarlett yelled shaking Luna in the process. Luna yelled moments later. "Oh, sorry Luna,"

"You better not Scarlett school stars in an hour. You girl's best be getting up."

"OH!" All three girls said at once. It was far too early.

"Thanks a lot Suellen." Careen and Scarlett said as one.

"Come on time to get ready." Mammy said as she clapped her hands together. Heading back to her room Scarlett laid on her bed for just a few more moments. All she needed was just a little more sleep.

Five minutes later…

"Scarlett it's time to get up." Luna spoke nicely as she sat upon Scarlett's window seal.

"No, mom just a few more minutes,"

"NO SCARLETT YOU ARE GETTING UP NOW!" Luna dug her claws into Scarlett's arm.

"OW! Alright, alright I'm getting up." Dragging her worn body from the warm, soft covers she made her way to the bathroom and got ready. Thank goodness she always had her outfit picked out the night before. "AH!" Scarlett marched right back into her bedroom. "Look what you did!"

"I'm Sorry Scarlett, but I had to get you up somehow."

Scarlett picked up her new mirror and applied the makeup that was needed. "Great now everyone is going to think I fell or something. You know I do have a reputation to uphold. I don't need it going downhill." Oh well at least she got up earlier enough today to have breakfast. That was the important part. Putting her dark Buckle jeans on and a baby blue lacy top with an added belt she headed downstairs for breakfast. Luna in the meantime sat on Scarlett's shoulder as she marched herself downstairs. "You know Luna you can't go to school with me. No pets aloud," Scarlett smirked.

"Who are you talking to dear?" Ellen asked as she drank her coffee and gathered her papers for the hospital.

Scarlett's face went red. Great everyone heard her talking to her cat? How embracing. "No one um…myself," Scarlett scratched the back of her head. "What's um…for breakfast?" Maybe mom was the only one who noticed. Trying to get her mind off of the situation Scarlett sat in her normal spot.

"Wheat hotcakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, grits, baked apples, juice and milk." Mammy answered as she sat a hot plate of food in front of Scarlett. As the aroma of the food filed her nose Scarlett's stomach began to rumble.

"Oh I guess I was hungrier then what I thought." Scarlett laughed. Saying her prayer quickly she dug into her breakfast. This would indeed keep her full until lunch, unlike yesterday.

"How did that report go in your econ class Careen?" Gerald asked as he folded up his paper and ate his breakfast.

"Good. I'm supposed to get it back today." Careen answered as a big smile appeared on her face. "We are hoping for an A. Kathy and I worked really hard on it. The teacher told us that we have a really good chance on getting an A."

"That's wonderful dear." Ellen was so proud of her daughters. They were really growing into southern belles.

"Mom, Caroline and I want to go to the mall after school. Is that alright?" Suellen asked as she placed her utensils on her empty plate.

"That's fine, just be home before dinner. Remember it's at six." Suellen nodded her head. That would work out just fine. "Scarlett, don't you have an algebra test today?"

Scarlett sighed. "Yes," but hey at least this was a subject she was good at, unlike history. But this one she knew she could pass with no worries.

"Good luck Katie Scarlett. Math is more your strong point." Gerald pointed his for at his daughter. "Make us proud."

No pressure right? I mean of course she was going to do well on this test. Why wouldn't she? "Can do pa," Taking the last drink of her orange juice she got up. "I'm out of here. See you when I get home." Kissing her parents goodbye she turned towards her sisters. "Do you two need a ride?" Please say no please say no! Scarlett was screaming in her head. The only reason she offered was so her parents wouldn't harp on her about it.

"No, Kathy's brother is taking us in today." Careen answered as she got up and grabbed her backpack. It felt good to be on time again.

"Caroline is picking me up. Like her she has her license." Suellen huffed.

"Now Suellen you can get your permit when you think you are ready." Gerald spoke with that Irish accent of his.

"I know, I know. I'll probably do some studying this weekend for it." Giving them kisses goodbye they headed out the door.

"Girls," their parents called after them. They all turned to face them. Holding up their lunches the girls shuffled back into the kitchen. When were they going to remember their lunches?

Scarlett went upstairs quickly to grab her things."Now Luna you be good while I'm gone. No messing in the other rooms and no mice in here!" Grabbing her sunglasses she looked over her shoulder at her cat.

"There is no need to worry about me. Now get going before you are late again." Luna answered as she lay on Scarlett's bed half asleep. Scarlett giggled on the way out of her room.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Scarlett yelled from the front hall. As she opened the door a rush of hot, sticky air swept through the hall.

"Don't slam the door!" her parents yelled. But it was too late Scarlett had already slammed the door shut and was on her way down the walkway.

Another piece of plaster fell in the room. "We really need to get that fixed." Ellen spoke in her soft tone. "I need to get to the hospital I'm covering for someone today."

"Yes, dear," Gerald gave his wife a kiss and she was off. He also needed to head off to work. Getting up he exited the room grabbed his key's and was off.

"Lord have mersey," Mammy said as she picked up the breakfast plates. This house really needed to be fixed up.

Scarlett looked at the clock. 7:25. Wow she was actually going to be on time today. School didn't start until 7:45 so she had plenty of time. As she passed Twelve Oakes she saw Ashley in the driveway getting ready to leave for school as well. As she drove by she honked her horn and waved. He was a nice young man. No wonder she had a major crush on him. Putting a piece of Big Red in her mouth Scarlett cranked up the radio. Cruise from Florida Georgia Line came on full blast as her Ford Mustang convertible stopped at the stop light just outside of the school.

"Wow that is some strange dancing there Fiddle Dee-Dee." a laugh interrupted Scarlett's train of thought and dance moves.

Turning sharply towards THAT voice she jumped slightly. "I didn't think anyone was next to me." Her face turned as red as her name. "You have no right to judge me." Her eyes pierced his as she could feel her temper rise. Why that that awful man!

The edges of his lips turned up right. "And why don't I? After all it is a free world."

"OH!" Scarlett huffed and put her car in drive as the light turned green leaving Rhett in his brand new platinum 2013 bmw i8 spyder. Scarlett turned slightly to see if he was following her. But then again he would have to get into the school parking lot. Scarlett pulled into the parking lot, finding a spot she skids to a complete stop. Getting out of her vehicle Scarlett slammed her door shut.

"Someone's having a bad day." Cathleen answered as she walked over towards her best friend.

"Yeah tell me about it." Scarlett reached into the back and pulled out her bag. "Why does Rhett Butler have to be so conniving?"

"You talked to Rhett Butler? You do know he's not the best influence right?"

"More like he talked to me, but whatever," they walked up to their lockers and grabbed their first class books, math. "As for the influence I can see why. He's ignorant, mischievous, arrogant, and obnoxious!" She could just go on and on!

"Scarlett! Breathe! You have a math test in the next ten minutes. Don't let him get to you. He doesn't deserve your time."

"You're right." Shutting her locker they were off to math together. This test was going to be so easy.

"Ready for the math test?" Charles Hamilton asked as he took his seat next to Scarlett.

"Yeah, I'm so going to A's this test." Scarlett said with a wide smile.

"Alright everyone keep it down. Put your books away." Mrs. H passed out the test. Scarlett tapped her pencil as she waited for her test. The moment she got her test she went like lighting to start it. Thank goodness they were allowed to use their calculators.

Minutes ticked by and one by one students got up to turn in their test and left. Scarlett looked around a few times to find that Cathleen, Charles even that new girl Melanie was gone as well. Oh she hoped getting an was worth being the last one left. She looked up at Mrs. H.

"Take your time Scarlett." Scarlett nodded her head and went back to her test. Just two questions left. Thank goodness. After another five minutes Scarlett made sure her name was on the test and headed out the door. Well that went well. At least she hoped it had.

Scarlett headed down the hall and headed to English. People left and right talked to her in passing or turned to speak to her. Boy she loved being popular. "Hello boys," Scarlett flashed a big bright smile at the football team as she passed their lockers.

"Scarlett, will you be on the cheer team this year?" the head cheerleader asked as she saw her out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe," she told the girl with a smile. More boys turned to look at Scarlett as she passed. Some whistled. Turning towards her a man stopped in front of her. If she hadn't turned when she had she would have knocked right into him.

"Will you stop stocking me Rhett?" Scarlett asked as she found that she couldn't get around him.

"It seems like you are stocking me Miss O'Hara," he raised a thick black eyebrow.

"I've been having a rather good today for once and I don't need you screwing it up." Scarlett was a pistol. No one messed with her. She tried each side of him to pass him, but he was too fast for her. As she tried once more she found herself pressed up against him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she could feel her face go red. The warning bell rang for the next class to start "Oh No!" Rhett stepped aside so she could pass. Dashing passed him he watched her as she ran quickly down the hall. He chuckled and went along his way.

Seeing the classroom door Scarlett sighed. She made it. As she headed in she collided with Cathleen. "Sorry Cathleen," Scarlett rubbed her head.

"It's alright Scarlett, it was my fault." Cathleen did the same thing. Laughing together they sat next to each other. "Hey did you hear about the new girl?"

"Yeah she's in our math class. But that is about it." Scarlett chewed on another piece of gym as her and her best friend talked.

"Well I heard she's really smart. I heard she's even smarter then you in math." Scarlett was dumbfounded. "And that isn't all. I heard she's one of those goodie, goodies. Always in a good mood and nice to everyone she see's. Oh and Charles Hamilton is her cousin."

"Who would have thought?" Scarlett said quietly.

"Shh here she comes." Cathleen said in a whisper. The girls picked up at Seventeen magazine and began looking through it. "Oh look at those shoes." Melanie sat right in front of Scarlett.

"Perfect. Someone to help me study," Scarlett thought with an evil smile. "Maybe even do my homework?" Melanie caught Scarlett looking at her. Turning Scarlett went back to what she was doing.

"Excuse me, but aren't you two in my math class?" Melanie asked in a sweet voice.

Scarlett and Cathleen looked at one another and then at the new girl. "Yes," they said as one.

"Great. Could one of you tell me the homework assignment for that class? I missed it when I left."

Scarlett and Cathleen almost fell out of their chairs. "We don't have homework on test days." Scarlett said with a laugh. Wow what a looser.

"Oh alright, that means I can get on my advanced history homework." Melanie answered as she wrote it down in her planner.

ADVANCED HISTORY! Scarlett felt rather stupid now. "Lucky," Scarlett said in a whisper.

"What was that?"Melanie asked.

"Nothing," Scarlett answered with her head bowed.

"Alright class settle down class is about to start." Mr. Heath spoke clapping his hands together. "Now if you will turn to chapter 25. Today we will be learning about the Civil War." The whole class sighed. They already knew they lost the war so why talk about it?

"Do you need a ride home today Cathleen?" Scarlett asked as she headed towards her car.

"No, my mom is picking me up. I have a dentist appointment."

"Oh that sucks. Good luck."

"Thanks I'll need all the luck I can get." After the girls said goodbye Scarlett went along her way.

As Scarlett approached her car she noticed that Rhett had parked right beside her. Oh great. "Would you look at that? Out of all of the places to park and I park right next to you; small world huh Fiddle Dee-Dee?" Rhett spoke as he stepped up next to Scarlett.

"Stop calling me that!" Scarlett yelled at him.

"Why? It fits. You say that all the time." He looked into those eyes. He could get used to looking into those stunning beauties.

"Great balls of fire." She wasn't going to stand for this. "Don't make me get a restraining order against you!"

"Changing on me huh Fiddle-Dee-Dee. You know great balls of fire doesn't sound as nice." He put his hand on her bear shoulder. A chill went down her back. "I don't think you want to do that. As a matter of fact I know you don't' want to do that. Now do you Fiddle Dee-Dee?"

Scarlett bit her lower lip as she could feel her heart racing and her hands sweating. "No," the word left her lips. The moment she said it she regretted it. She didn't' dare look him in the eyes. Making her way towards the driver's seat she reached for the door handle. But she was to slow Rhett beat her to it.

"Here you are my lady." Rhett opened the door for her. Scarlett got in and reached for the door.

"Cut the crap." Scarlett said in a dark voice.

"Never," he shut the door as his lips and mustache turned up into his dark mysterious smile.

Starting the car Scarlett backed out of the parking spot and drove off. She swore the nerve of some people. If he was trying to court her he had another thing coming. Besides she had her eyes on another man. However, as she pulled out of the school parking lot Scarlett saw Ashley with Melanie walking from the library. NO! Her face went red with rage. How could he? And with her of all people! How did he get to know her so fast? She had only been there a week.

Picking up speed Scarlett raced home unaware of the cope that sat in the bank parking lot. As she sat at the stop light at the four way stop the cope appeared right behind her with his lights flashing. Scarlett looked up into the rearview mirror. "Oh not now," she pulled over to the side of the road and huffed out some hot air. Scarlett could hear the copes boots approaching her car. Why God? Why?

"Miss were you aware that you were going 25 miles over the speed limit?" the officer asked as he stood next to the car.

"I'm sorry officer. It's just that I've had a rather bad afternoon. I'll watch next time I promise." She flashed him a pretty pearly white smile. Maybe this would get her off the hook. "Now if you could just give me a warning I will be on my way."

"Nice try lady, but I'm going to have to give you a 300 dollar ticket." The officer said as he wrote down her license plate number. "License please."

"What!?" Scarlett said in shock. A 300 dollar ticket! Her of all people getting a ticket? She grabbed her purse that sit next to her in the passenger seat. Handing her license to him she saw Rhett pass her. Oh great she was going to be hearing about this for a while. She put her hands to her face.

Rhett stopped just a little beyond where her car sat. He got out and walked towards her car. "Oh, great. What does he want? Probably wants to rub it in my face." Scarlett thought as she wished she were dead right now.

"Officer I will take the ticket if you don't mind." Rhett held out his hand. "I will pay whatever the ticket is for."

"Rhett, you can't. Its 300 dollars I won't let you."

"Yes you can. And besides you can't afford to get a ticket now can you?"

"No,"

"Alright, now just sit there and be pretty" he flashed a smile her way. Scarlett just rolled her eyes.

You will have to come down to the court house and pay it that way. Both of you will have to come." The officer said handing Rhett the ticket. "Nice boyfriend you got there missy."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend." Scarlett protested as she pointed at Rhett. She would never date this man. Even if she was paid a million dollars she wouldn't. Rhett just smiled at her. Getting back into his car he headed to the court house with Scarlett not far behind him.

….

Scarlett stood there quietly as the business was being taken care of. She had never been in such a place. Rhett probably had loads of times, but not she.

"Here is your receipt saying you paid the ticket in full." The secretary handed Rhett the paperwork.

"Thank you," he put the receipt in his pocket. It was as if the ticket had been completely forgotten about. Telling the lady to have a nice day Rhett and Scarlett headed out.

The crisp Georgia air hit their faces as the door opened. Lawyers came and went with briefcases with criminal cases sitting within them. People chatted coming and going. Scarlett stopped on the steps of the court house watching Rhett as he continued along his way. "Thank you," Rhett stopped and turned towards her. "Thank you for paying that for me. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything except yes."

"Yes, for what?"

"A date with me tomorrow night," Rhett knew he had her right where he wanted her.

Tomorrow was Saturday. Why couldn't it be Monday for? "What? No, I can't. I won't." Scarlett protested. If she went out with him her reputation would be ruined.

"If you reject I will just tell your parents that you got a ticket and that you asked me to pay your ticket."

"You wouldn't!" Scarlett said stunned. Oh he really was what everyone said he was.

"Oh I can reassure you I would." Rhett looked her up and down as if she was something he wanted to buy.

"Stop looking at me up and down." She thought for a moment. If she went on a date with him her reputation would be ruined. But if he told her parents the story he had just told her then her parents probably would never trust her again. So what choice did she have? "Fine,"

"What was that?"

"I'll go out with you tomorrow night."

"I'll pick you up at eight." He opened her car door for her for the second time that day.

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked.

"It's a secret, but dress nice."

Scarlett didn't say a thing. As she started her car she turned towards Rhett. "I really appreciate what you have done for me."

"You're welcome Scarlett." Getting into his far he drove off.

…..

"I have nothing to wear!" Scarlett wined as she tossed dresses, dress pants, dress shirts every which way around her room.

"You are over reacting don't you think?" Luna asked as she emerged from a pile of clothes.

"No, not really. I mean he said dress nice. What does that mean? I mean dress pants nice or fancy dress nice?" Scarlett said as she rambled on and on. "I know my little black dress. You can never go wrong with a little black dress." Digging it from a pile she laid it on her bed. After applying foundation, mascara, eye makeup, and a little blush making her skin glow; she did her hair in ringlets. Stepping into the formfitting black dress she applied some lip close along with her Nina perfume. Grabbing her silk black wrap, black purse and black peep toed black shoes she sat back on the bed and put on her shoes. "Tonight was going to be fun right?" Scarlett wondered. Her heart beat fast as she thought about this. None since of course it would be. She acted as if she had never been on a date. She had been on loads of dates before. Still sitting on her bed she began messing with her hands.

"Scarlett, why are so scared for?" Luna asked as she jumped onto the bed and sat next to her owner.

"I don't know," Scarlett stood up and looked into her full length mirror. Smoothing out her dress she grabbed her pearl necklace along with her pearl earrings off of her dresser. As she put them all into place a small knock came to her door. "Come in," she turned to face the door.

The door opened a few seconds later. Her mother stepped into the room. "Don't you look pretty."

"Thanks mom." Scarlett managed a weak smile. But all of a sudden the smile fell and her eyes fell to the floor.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ellen sat on her bed and Scarlett followed.

"Mom I don't want my reputation ruined because of this."

"Honey it won't be ruined. That will only happen if you let it happen and going out with a certain young man will not make that happen."

"Are you sure?" Scarlett asked as she looked at her kind hearted mother. She always knew the right things to say and when to say them.

"I'm positive." She gave Scarlett a hug.

"Miss. Ellen, Miss. Scarlett he here," Mammy spoke as she walked into the room. "Why Scarlett don't yaw look pretty. Pretty as a peach,"

"Thanks Mammy," Scarlett answered with a smile. She grabbed her black wrap and black purse and headed downstairs.

As Scarlett descended the staircase she could hear her father giving Rhett lecture. Oh boy. As she reached the bottom of the stairs they turned to look at her. Rhett really looked nice. Black tie, black dinner jacket, black dress pants, black shoes, he could really dress up.

"Katie Scarlett,, don't you look lovely." Pa answered.

"Thanks Pa,"

"You look-look" Rhett was lost for words. For the first time in his life he was lost for words. "You look very pretty."

Scarlett could feel her cheeks growing hot. "Thank you Rhett,"

"Remember have her back by ten." Gerald reminded Rhett as he tapped his watch.

"I will sir." He got the door for Scarlett and they headed out.

"So where are we going on this date?" Scarlett asked as he got the car door for her.

"It's a surprise," Rhett answered as he got in on the driver's side.

"You told me that yesterday. You can't keep it from me forever." Don't flirt Scarlett she yelled in her head.

"Quinones," Scarlett sat their stunned. "Quinones, that place is one of if not the best place in town. I'm sure you would have to make reservations at least six months ahead of time." She should know her beau's tried and tried to get reservations for months. "Oh I have ways,"

On their way to the restaurant they chatted about school and how they thought the new school year would go. Rhett talked about this plans for the future and Scarlett talked about plans for the rest of high school. Before long they were pulling up to the place. Stepping out of the car Rhett got the door for Scarlett and gave his keys to the person to park his car back in the private lot.

"Welcome to Quinones, how many?"

"Two, I called and made a reservation. The name is under Butler," Rhett answered.

"Please follow me." The lady grabbed in the menu's and walked passed tables. Soon they came to a two person table. The table had a cream colored table cloth, with the finest silver wear, wine glasses and a reserved name plate. Along with candle light leaving the place a soft simple glow. "Enjoy, your server will be here in a few moments." The lady walked away to leave them be.

They sat down and began looking at the menu. Scarlett's eyes got wide at seeing the prices of everything. "125 for one plate of food? Rhett, I can't," since when did Scarlett feel bad about spending money? Let alone someone else's money?

"Scarlett, the cost of this place does not faze me. Trust me I have plenty of money."

"But you are only eighteen."

"I started early," Rhett never took his eyes off the menu as he spoke to Scarlett. Scarlett was stunned. Shaking her head she went back to the menu. "Hello welcome. What can I get you?" their waiter asked as he stood before them in a black tie and black pants.

"I'll have the Gulf Red Snapper with a glass of water please." Scarlett answered as she could feel her guilt set in. The waiter wrote it down and turned to Rhett.

"And I'll have the Jamison Farm Lamb with tea please." The waiter wrote it down and took their menus.

Scarlett began looking around the grand room. She bit her lip as she looked. "Scarlett, will you stop worrying."

"Rhett I already told you,"

"Do I have to call your parents and tell them the story?" Rhett asked holding up his phone. "No," Scarlett answered quickly.

"Tell me what your plans are after high school." Rhett put his full attention on Scarlett. "Well I want to own my own business of some kind." Rhett looked at her stunned. "What? You look shocked."

"Nothing it's just that you don't seem like the type to own a business."

"Looks can be deceiving" Scarlett took a drink of her water that sat before. "What about you? What are your plains?"

"I want to travel and help those in need."

"That sounds like a nice plane." She smiled at Rhett. Maybe things could be different between them.

"I think so." A loud crash could be heard and people screaming over by the far side of the place. A thick cloud of smoke filled the place.

"What's going on?" Questioned Scarlett.

'I don't know," Rhett answered back. A figured stepped out of the shadow of the thick smoke. The body of the creature was a dark wine red with dark green cat like eyes with long black finger nails and sharp razor like teeth. "This will be perfect," another voice came.

Looking up they saw a young man with blue hair, red eyes and was dressed a light navy blue uniform. He looked a lot like the Yankee's uniform during the Civil War.

"Oh not now," Scarlett said as she banged her hands on the cream table cloth.

"Do what?" Rhett asked looking her way quickly and then back at the monster.

"Nothing, I need to run to the restroom." She got up quickly and hid behind a nearby pillar. She quickly took her compact into her hands. "Moon prism power!" Holding up the compact she began to change. Within moments she was in her Sailor outfit.

"Hey you! I won't have you spoiling a nice evening for these people. I am the champion of justice and on behalf of the moon I shall write wrong and triumph over evil and that means you." Her breathing could be heard as she stood upon a table.

"Sailor Moon! Sounds like you need a drink. Sit down!" the creature took hold of the table cloth that Sailor Moon stood on. Falling to the ground she let out a cry. "This will be easy getting rid of you."

"It won't be that easy," a female voice yelled out. Sailor Moon and the creature looked towards the entrance of the kitchen. And there stood a girl about Scarlett's age in a outfit like her own. Except this girl had a blue skirt, blue bows, blue high heels and a blue tiara.

'Who is she?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon." Luna answered as she appeared next to Scarlett. "She has come to help you."

"Perfect timing,"

"Mercury bubbles blast!" Sailor Mercury released a set of bubbles which caused the creature to cry out from pain. The bubbles cleared and the creature was able to fight again. She headed towards Sailor Moon. "Trapped like a rat." The creature laughed.

"Shine aqua Ellison."

"What's going on? I can't see."

"Now Sailor Moon," a keep voice yelled.

Sailor Moon looked and saw Tuxedo Mask standing there before. "Right," Taking a hold of her tira Scarlett did her job "Moon tiara magic." With that the tiara sped through the air killing the monster with one hit. "Finally it's over with." Sailor Moon fell to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked as she came to Sailor Moon's aid.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where did tuxedo mask go?"

"I don't know he just left moments ago."

"Thanks Sailor Mercury. Or should I say Melanie." Scarlett answered.

"What? How did you?"

"Luna told me when I got home."

"Oh, alright, I'm glad you're safe Scarlett."

Scarlett's face fell. "Wait how did you?"

"Same as you Luna told me." Melanie answered with a laugh. So now there would be two Sailor Scouts. That would be nice for a change.

"I'm back-uh what happened in here?" Scarlett asked as tables were turned over and glass lay everywhere.

"Just a battle you wouldn't be interested in it." Rhett answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

Scarlett just raised an eyebrow and sat down. "What's this?" Scarlett picked up a long stem red rose lying on her side of the table.

"That was lying there when I came back as well."

"Where did you go?" "I got the whole thing on tape. This could be worth some major money." Rhett hoped she would by this stupid made up story.

"Oh I see. Well I can see this didn't turn out the way we wanted it to so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Paying the check they headed out. "Maybe once they get this place looking new again we could-

"What?" Scarlet looked at him with her head cocked to one side. "If you are asking me out on another date again we will have to see."

"You are forgetting one little thing." Rhett held up his phone. "I can still call and tell your parents."

"That's blackmail!" Scarlett screamed. This wasn't fair. It was as if she was being held against her will.

"Yeah, I know," Rhett said with a cheesy grin on his face. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know if it's anything like tonight I don't want any part in it." Scarlett crossed her arms as Rhett drove her home. The rose rested within her hands as she could feel its weight on her hands.

That he couldn't promise her. "We won't know unless we give it another try. What do you say? Please." Scarlett looked over at Rhett.

"Alright, but if this date is anything like this one I'm done. No more chances after that."

"Fine by me," He would make the next date much better than this one. He knew he could do it. They finally arrived back at Tara. Walking her to the door Rhett gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Telling him she had somewhat of a nice night Scarlett let herself in. Leaning up against the door frame she smiled a little.

After getting back in his car Rhett sat in the driveway for a few moments. "I'm sorry this night had to turn out so badly Scarlett." He said allowed as he held the white mask between his finger tips.

**A/N: Now that is what I call a long chapter. So what do you guys think? Could Scarlett and Rhett make it as a couple? What will happen when they find out about one another? What about Melanie being a sailor scout? Another chapter will come soon. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Another Shot

Chapter 4: Another Shot

"Rhett, when I said I would go out with you again I didn't mean the next day." Scarlett stood on the porch of her big plantation home. It had just hit noon and she and her family had just arrived home from church.

"Oh, come on Fiddle Dee-Dee. You said you would go out with me again."

Scarlett gave him a cross look. That wasn't her name! And here she thought things could or would be different between them? She was obviously wrong. Maybe she could change the subject. "Have you been waiting for me here this entire time?"

"I'm not letting you change the subject on me Fiddle-Dee-Dee." Rhett could see the red surface to Scarlett's soft cheeks. "So what if I have been waiting here the entire time for you."

"AH! It's Scarlett. Not fiddle-Dee-Dee!" Scarlett clinched her fist as she tried to hold back her anger. But it was far too late. The volcano had already erupted. "You know Rhett you are really getting on my last nerve." She could feel the Georgia sun sitting on her cheeks. Which made her cheeks seem hotter then what they really were, "I'm surprised Mammy didn't ask you to leave." Oh please let's change the subject Scarlett thought.

"Good I hope I stay there." A devilish smile came to the surface of his lips. Man how he loved the fire Scarlett had. "She did but I told her that I refused to leave until I talked to you and not a moment sooner. She just mumbled something and went back inside." Scarlett laughed a little. Yes, Mammy could be like that, but God bless her she sure was a sweet woman.

"I'm going inside now. Goodbye Rhett." Scarlett turned back to the big, wide, tall white plantation door. Scarlett could hear her Pa going on and on about the ceiling in the kitchen. She would much rather listen her father go on about how the South lost the war. Anything would be fine as long as she was away from this cad. However, Rhett had other plans. Dashing in front of the door he stood between her and her only way out. While in the process of reaching for the door handle she caught Rhett's hand instead.

Scarlett jumped back a little and let go of his hand quickly. "Why my pet I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"I don't and I never will. You-you-"Scarlett couldn't find the words to call him what she really thought of him. "I'm not your pet. Now get out of my way." She wasn't some house hold animal that he could have. Scarlett tried side swiping him, but it was no use he was far faster than she.

"I'm not going to let you get away." A look in his dark eyes told Scarlett that he was right.

"Scarlett, lunch is ready." Mammy said in her accent as she leaned out of a nearby window.

"I'll-I'll be in, in just a moment Mammy." Scarlett turned towards the voice. Mammy went back inside and shut the window. "There you see. I'm needed. Now if you would please move."

"Not a chance. Your family can do without you for a little while. They did just fine while you were gone last night." Scarlett just rolled her eyes. He sure was full of himself and a lot of shit. "I know for a fact that you don't want to have another lunch where your sister talks about her boyfriend Frank Kennedy. Am I wrong?" A smug smile surfaced as he crossed his arms as he rested his right foot on the door. "Oh yes Scarlett, I know more about you then you think."

"Stocker!" Scarlett yelled.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that."

"I do." Scarlett mumbled.

"We are getting off subject here and time is wasting away." Scarlett was silent. "I brought two helmets." Scarlett's right eyebrow rose. Rhett pointed over her shoulder. Scarlett turned to see a pumpkin orange Harley Davison sitting against the mailbox. How did she miss that?

"I won't get on that thing with you." Scarlett crossed her arms. She would not budge on this matter. She would like to stay in one piece.

"Why? It's perfectly safe."

"Not with you it probably isn't." Scarlett shot back.

"I will have you know I'm a good driver." Scarlett could tell Rhett was losing patience. He looked at his watch 12:30. "It won't take long."

Scarlett could feel her wall collapsing. "Alright, but not very long," she followed Rhett down the walkway and up to the Harley. "Nice," she thought Rhett deserved at least one compliment.

"Thanks, it's the new Breakout." He handed Scarlett a black helmet. "Top of the line,"

"Of course it is." Scarlett said in a deep voice. Always the best for Rhett Butler, but then again she had everything up to date as well. Nothing was too good for the O'Hara girls. Patting the seat behind him Rhett looked through the clear part of his helmet at Scarlett. "Get on Fiddle-Dee-Dee."

"Stop calling me that!" Scarlett got on the back and put her arms around his waist.

Rhett laughed. "Why it's a good name for you?" Scarlett tightened her grip around his waist. He really was annoying her. "Hang on tight."

"Oh I intend to," Scarlett replied. Rhett revved up the motor and kicked up the kickstand. At hearing the commotion outside The O'Hara family came out to see what was going on.

"Katie Scarlett, where are you going?" questioned Gerald as he held his ice tea in his hand.

"Be back soon." Scarlett answered, but her answer mixed in with the sound of the motor as they sped off.

…

How could you do this?" A lady with light long, wavy aqua colored hair screamed at the boy before her. This did not bode well for her or for any of them. She tapped her long green finger nails on her crystal ball that lay before her. The bottom of her sapphire, silver spaghetti strap dress blew in the wind as the gust of air blew by everyone.

"Queen Azalea, I'm sorry it was that bitch Sailor Moon. She always ruins everything." Abagar apologized as he put a hand through his blue hair. "It won't happen again."

"That's like telling a nerd to fail a test." A skinny, tall, black haired girl in her early 20s laughed.

"Shut up Morgana," Abagar yelled over his shoulder. He hated being made fun of. He didn't need that and he most certainly didn't need babying. Why did he have to only be 16? The youngest of the negaverse.

"Oh come on Abagar can't you take a joke?" questioned Morgana as her seaweed colored eyes burned into the back of his head.

"I can take a joke better then you can I'm sure." The tips of his lips turned into a smile as he turned to face the girl.

"Enough!" Queen Azalea yelled. "For the love of God won't you two ever get along?" She pushed her crystal ball away from her and stood up. Her slender body made its way over to the two with a coy smile upon her snack like face. She was very beautiful but she did indeed look like a twisted snake. Her amber colored eyes pierced the souls of those around her. Her pointed snake like fangs dug into the warm flesh of humans. She indeed was like a snack. Getting ready to strike it's pray at any moment! "Abagar go do your duty and do not fail me this time!"

"Yes, my lady," He bowed to her and he departed. He could hear Morgana laughing at him as he made his exit. He needed to have a talk with Vincent. Telling him to keep his girl under control for if he didn't Abagar would put her in her place and it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Abagar is such a hard ass." Morgana complained as she stood in the doorway of Vincent's room. "He doesn't have a single funny bone within that gangly body of his."

"He takes his duties seriously. Unlike someone I know." The young man answered. His hair was that of the purest snow. Eyes the color of a clear crystal lake, had a body of secret service agent. Bold, lean, tall, muscular and above all strong. The young man was in his late 20s.

"I do to!" Morgana yelled as she threw a fire ball at him. Vincent turned around swiftly and blocked it with a burst of ice coming from the tips of his fingers. The fire cooled and fell to the ground.

"You've been practicing." Vincent said with a pleased smile on his face.

"About time you noticed." Morgana answered as she punched his shoulder; which was hidden beneath the grey and blue military like uniform that all of the negaverse wore. "I'm stronger then what you think I am."

"No one has ever said that,"

"No, but you think it. You and the rest of the Negaverse," she flung her right arm towards the door. "You may not say it, but I can see it in those crystal blue eyes of yours."

"I do not. It's your temper that will get you in trouble and you know it."

"Yeah sure it will." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and departed. She didn't believe such a thing. Her temper was fine. As she left the room she threw yet another fire ball knocking Vincent into the next room. "I'm no weakling."

…

This is where you are taking me?" questioned Scarlett as they stood in front of Marble Slab Creamery. "I'm not even in the mood for ice cream."

"Yep and I know you are. I could hear your stomach growling while we were standing on the porch." Scarlett's face went red. She didn't think it was that loud. After getting into the shop they order what they wanted and sat down. Ice cream wasn't one of Scarlett's weaknesses. Double fudge chocolate with a dip of raspberry cheesecake was always her favorite. While Rhett got his normal as well; Red Velvet and Horchata.

"Do you do this every weekend?" questioned Scarlett.

"Come to an ice cream shop?" Rhett asked confused.

"Follow me or as I like to call it stock me."

"No, I just started that actually." Rhett confessed as he took a lick of his ice cream.

"We'll look who it is little miss high maintenance." A laugh pulled Rhett and Scarlett from their talk.

Looking to their right they saw India Wilkes with two of her friends standing in the doorway of the ice cream shop. "India, don't you have some bed you need to be in?" Scarlett asked with a smug smile. The two girls who were with India began laughing.

"No, and besides Charles is at work anyways," India answered with her hands on her hips. "You are just saying that because you can't give yours away."

"Burn!" the two girls behind her said as one. Scarlett could feel her face go red. That wasn't true. She had plenty of guys she could have, but she didn't want to and there was nothing wrong with that. Besides she had been very far, just not to that point yet.

"As a matter of fact I did. Beat you to it India." Scarlett laughed. "Like everything else." Scarlett stuck her tongue out at her rival. They had been rivals for as long as either one of them could remember and quite frankly neither one of them could remember why. Oh wait yes, it was. Ashley. Scarlet had a crush on him ever since she was a little girl and India disliked that and stopped being Scarlett's friend because of it.

"Who?"India asked as all three of them gathered around the small table. Scarlett could feel her stomach tighten up.

"Enough India you and your little group get your ice cream and get the hell out of here." Rhett spoke up as watched the two girls fight it out.

"No, I want to know. Who Scarlett? Who was it?" India was inches away from Scarlett's face. Scarlett was certain India could feel the heat coming from her face.

Scarlett pressed her lips together. She wasn't about to let India win. "Glen Louis."

"Wow! You must have been desperate." India laughed. The two other girls followed in sync with India. Walking away all three of them continued to laugh. While getting their ice cream they talked about Scarlett. As they walked out moments later all three of them gave her nasty looks.

Rhett just looked at Scarlett stunned. "What?" Scarlett asked as she began to notice her ice cream melting.

"You really know how to put people in their place don't you?"

"Sometimes more than others." She took another bite of her ice cream. "Like I said I'm not a lady."

"And I'm not a gentleman," Rhett said with a laugh as he took his ice cream cone and got Scarlett right in the face with it.

"Aw!" Scarlett took her ice cream and got Rhett right in the face with hers. She wasn't going to let him get away with that. As they messed around neither one of them realized that Rhett's ice cream had fallen into Scarlett's lap. "Oh no," Scarlett got up and grabbed a few napkins.

"I'm sorry Scarlett," Rhett apologized as he grabbed more napkins. Picking up the ice cream from her dress she went to the bathroom to clean up. "That didn't go like I planned."

Thank goodness she decided to wear a darker colored dress to church today. Running the water it hit her hands and fell onto the napkin. Dabbing her dress she began to get the red velvet ice cream out of her dress. Two minutes later Scarlett emerged from the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry," Rhett answered as she approached the table.

"It came right out." the ice cream had come out just like Scarlett said it would. That was good to hear. "Ready to go?" she asked. After throwing everything away they exited the shop. As they approached the Harley Scarlett stopped in midstream.

Rhett sat on his bike and looked at Scarlett. "What's wrong?" Scarlett looked at the ground.

"What I said back there in the ice cream shop isn't true."

"I can't even see the ice cream."

"It's not that." Scarlett took a breath. Wow it did take a while for guys to catch on. "It's not true what I said to India." She was now looking at Rhett instead of the cold hard sidewalk.

"Really? I figured you already had." This surprised Rhett. After all the guys she had dated and not once?

Scarlett shook her head. "I only said that to get her off my back. If she really knew the truth she would blab it all around school and I would be the laughing stock of the whole school. I don't want that. I have a reputation to keep you know."

Rhett didn't know what to say. He was stunned at what he was hearing. Scarlett O'Hare the girl who could have any guy she wanted had never? But there was nothing wrong with that. "I better get you home." Scarlett nodded her head in agreement and got on the bike. As they sped down the road Scarlett held on for dear life. As countless thoughts raced through her mind Scarlett hadn't even realized that Rhett had pulled up to her house.

"Were here," Scarlett shook her head from her many thoughts and took off the helmet. "You alright? You don't seem yourself." Questioned Rhett this seemed rather odd. Normally Scarlett was the complete opposite.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But Scarlett didn't smile. Her face remained just as it had been back at the ice cream shop.

"Don't make that face Fiddle-Dee-Dee. It will stick like that."

Scarlett cracked a small smile for Rhett, but it didn't help much. She didn't even notice that he had called her Fiddle-Dee-Dee. Scarlett sighed and turned towards Rhett. "Thanks for everything." Wrapping her arms around him she gave him a hug. For some strange reason she didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. For the first time he didn't make her mad.

**A/N: Okay so I know the ending was a little odd, but I wanted the ice to melt between them a little. What do you think? Next chapter Sailor Mars might come into the picture:) Review Please :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Sailor Mars

Chapter 5: Sailor Mars

"Hey Scarlett, how did that date go yesterday?" Questioned India as she sat her books upon her desk in English, "Get what you wanted out of it?"

"Oh, what date? Get what out of it?" Cathleen asked as she turned around and faced her best friend. Scarlett glared across the room toward her enemy. Why that bitch. "What date! Tell me!" by now Cathleen had gotten up and placed her hands on Scarlett's desk and was looking at Scarlett as if she was a brand new toy in a toy shop.

Scarlett looked to her best friend. "Nothing, the date was nothing." Cathleen didn't budge she just stayed put. "It was nothing!"

"That's just what she wants you to think. She and Rhett were at the ice cream shop." India bellowed so the whole class could hear her. Scarlett could feel her cheeks go hot.

"No! No way! Really?" Cathleen was beyond stunned. The whole class turned in Scarlett's direction.

"Who would have thought? You and the black sheep," Frank Kennedy joined in the conversation.

Scarlett could feel the space around her getting smaller and hotter. Bodies big and small gathered around. It was as if it was reading time for the little ones and Scarlett had the book in her hand. And not to mention it was getting harder to breath! "Is he a good kisser?" One girl asked.

"Is he good at IT?" another asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is his house as nice as people say it is?" a boy questioned knocking one out of the way just to get closer.

"Does he really own a bar with a brothel inside?" the whole room got quiet and looked to that one voice.

"Brent!" a girl to his right yelled.

"What? I heard he did and there's one special girl named Belle Watling he hired. I've seen her around here; heard she's the sultriest senior in the whole school."

"Brent, just keep on going," Molly the red haired girl threaded as she slapped him across the face.

"Yes, pumpkin," Brent butted out and rubbed the side of his face which was as red as his hair.

It was getting far too hot in here for her. Scarlett shot up and dashed out of the room.

"Scarlett, where are you going? Class starts in five minutes." Mr. Adams yelled after the girl.

"Well, well, well looks like someone got embraced and couldn't face the facts." India replied with a laugh. "Poor baby,"

"India, I think you are being very mean," Melanie looked towards her cousin.

Running around the corner from the classroom Scarlett smacked right into someone. "Hey there Fiddle-Dee-Dee," the voice said happily.

"Rhett, I-I can't talk right now," Tears were forming in her eyes. Normally she would just shoot a rude remark right back to India, but those remakes just cut to the core. She dashed off with the tears streaming down her perfect face.

He reached out for her, but Scarlett broke free and raced down the hall and into the bathroom. "Rhett, what was that all about?" Belle Watling asked watching the scene before her.

"I don't know," Rhett replied with worry in his voice.

Stepping into the restroom Scarlett dashed into one of the stalls at the end. Sitting on the toilet she just let the tears fall. Normally this wasn't like her, but for those few short moments she felt as if India had one over on her and she couldn't think of anything to say back to her. She felt helpless. And that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was the fact that the whole class went along with India and her cruel joke. Scarlett's body shook while sobs over took the silence of the bathroom. She slid off the toilet and sat upon the green tile.

"Scarlett," a sweet voice called out. "It's Melanie."

"Go away and leave me alone,"

"Scarlett, please come out." All Melanie could hear was the toilet paper roller being spun. Soon the sound of the door could be heard opening as it made an eerie sound as Scarlett stepped out. Seeing the toilet paper ringing wet Melanie handed Scarlett a clean tissue. Scarlett's face was puffy, wet and red. Scarlett walked up to the mirror.

"Look at me I'm a mess."

"Scarlett, I want to apologies for India she can be a bit rude."

"A bit," Scarlett checked her make up in the mirror. How would she be able to hide the redness?

"Okay a lot. But she doesn't mean it honestly she doesn't."

"Oh, yeah, if she doesn't mean it then why does she say those things?" Scarlett leaned up against the sink. Now that she was feeling better she couldn't think of anything better then to have India's face meet the concrete.

"I don't know,"

"I do," thought Scarlett as she tossed her purse over her shoulder. "We better get back to class." No problem was going to be solved in the restroom. That's where problems started not ended. Scarlett bit her lip and then spoke to Melanie "Thanks,"

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Friends? When did they become friends?" Scarlett thought. They just fought the negaverse and kicked ass that was it. Scarlett still held onto the tissue as she and Melanie left the restroom. While she turned the corner to head down the hall she found Rhett standing outside the girl's restroom. At seeing him she gave him a hug. This startled Rhett a little.

"So it is true," Melanie said with a wide smile. Scarlett's face became crimson.

"What-what are doing here Rhett? Shouldn't you be in class?" Scarlett muttered as she hoped the redness in her face wasn't visible.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed pretty upset." Rhett looked into those dark green eyes. He could just drown in them they were that beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was something India said."

"I'll tear her apart," Rhett headed down the hall, but Scarlett caught his hand. He looked back in the girls directions. "Sorry Melanie I know she's your cousin and all."

Melanie laughed. "Go ahead it might just set her in her place."

"I'm glad I have your permission," Rhett chuckled.

Scarlett let go of Rhett's hand and stuck them behind her back. "Well Melanie we better get back to class." She gave Rhett a look. "And so should you," He gave her a wink and they departed ways.

"I wondered when India said that if it were true," Melanie giggled.

"It is not," Scarlett pushed Melanie a little. If only she knew who she really liked. And she meant that. How could she like someone else when one person already had her heart?

"I beg to differ. It looks like there is something there to me."

"He's just a friend…kind of."

"Kind of what?" Scarlett didn't answer instead she walked back into the class with Melanie not far behind.

"We'll look who decided to join us," India said looking up from her English book.

Mr. Adams pointed at India who in return said a few choice words. "We are on page 380 Scarlett," Scarlett nodded her head and turned to that page when she arrived at her desk. People looked up and looked at her. "What?" She shouted. All the teens looked back down at their books.

"You should have seen all of their faces when you yelled what!" Cathleen laughed as they walked out of seventh period.

"I highly think it was that funny." Scarlett looked at her watch she needed to get her things together and get going. She had things to do. "Hey listen I hate to be a leaf and blow, but I'm in a rush and need to get going."

"Alright Scarlett see you tomorrow." Cathleen told her best friend by and dug things out of her own locker.

"Did you figure out what Scarlett's problem was?" Belle asked as she sat in the front seat of her car.

"Yeah, it was something India Wilkes said to her,"

"Well I'm guessing she had it coming to her. She can be a real bitch."

"And you can't be?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah," he answered looking at the ground.

"I best be getting out of here. Business doesn't run its self you know." Belle put her park into drive and backed out. He gave her a wave and then got into his own car. Once again he parked next to Scarlett.

"Hey Scarlett, do you want to come over for a little while? Luna mentioned to me that she's getting some bad feelings about this new fragrance shop down on fifth and main." Melanie asked as she saw Scarlett leaving.

This was kind of odd, but why not? "Sure, I could use some help on the English homework if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, it will give us some time to get to know each other better and also get more information about this negaverse and what they have planned." As they approached the car they saw Rhett waiting.

"Right on time," Rhett thought as he fixed his mirror. "What takes you girls so long?"

"Rhett, why are you waiting for me? I don't need watching I'm a big girl I can do things myself and since when did you think you could stock me? I'm not your girlfriend you know." Scarlett snapped.

"Not yet," Rhett thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Scarlett asked as she dumped her bag in the backseat of her car.

"Nothing, you seemed different about an hour ago. What's got you all steamed?" Was she pmsing or what?

A chill went down Scarlett's back. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"What happened earlier with India I'm sure you had it coming?"

"I did not," Scarlett snapped as she pressed her hands against his passenger door.

"Hey easy on the paint job," he didn't need to touch up any nicks or scratches.

Scarlett's grip softened. "It was about-about you," her gaze fell to the empty seat. Melanie and her had to get going. She turned and got in her car. Melanie soon followed. Without saying another word she backed out of the parking lot and sped off. Rhett wasn't about to let her get away.

As he sped down the road he caught her at a stop light. "Scarlett, what do you mean it was about me?" he took his gaze off the road and looked at her. He could see her envious green eyes through her Coach sunglasses.

"It was nothing Rhett," She quickly looked at him. There's locked with one another for several moments. "Forget about it," her eyes looked back at the light. It had turned green. Hitting the gas she barreled down the road; leaving Rhett sitting there.

"Why that woman; she's hiding something and I'm going to get it out of her," Rhett sat there thinking about for a few moments; until he heard a honk from behind him.

"Move it buddy or pull it over!" someone yelled from behind him. Doing just as Scarlett had done Rhett hit the gas.

"So what you are saying Luna is that there's this power called the Negaverse and they will stop at nothing to take over our planet along with the rest of them." Melanie asked as she and Scarlett sat in her room talking about the new enemy.

"Yes, they will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"Hmm, but that's not the only thing we are looking for. We are looking for this imperial silver crystal right?" Scarlett asked as she ate another doughnut hole.

"Mm hmm, it's said that long ago there was a moon princess and that she would one day follow in the footsteps of her mother and rule the moon, but the negaverse got in the way and destroyed the moon kingdom." It was all starting to fall into place. "Queen Azalea and her generals are behind this. We need to keep an extra eye out for any stranger behavior."

"Gee that sounds like the Civil War all over again." Scarlett said with sarcasm. As the girls wrapped up things with the Dark Kingdom a distress signal came through Melanie's watch.

"We are needed at that new fragrance shop on fifth and main."

"Moon cosmic power!"

"Mercury power!"

One by one they each changed into their respected scout uniforms.

"Aw! You got a better color then I did." Scarlett pouted.

"Who cares Scarlett you two need to get going." Luna yelled at Scarlett. Sometimes she really wondered if this was the Sailor Moon she was looking for.

"Right!" they said as one and raced for the shop.

"AW! Somebody help us!" store managers yelled as they tried to escape the evil witches powers.

"Perfumes are supposed to make people smell nice and make people feel good about themselves, but it seems you have done the opposite of that."

"Who are you?" The ice blue figure asked who stood behind the counter sucking the life out of people. The figure had glass for arms, glass for legs and its body smelled of an old ladies perfume.

"I'm maybe asking you the same question. We are the sailor scouts and on behalf of the moon we shall punish you." Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury stood before the counter facing the evil creature.

"Will just see about that!" Taking out a rather large black gun she began shooting perfume bottles everywhere.

"Aw!" the girls screamed as one. But they did manage to get to safety. "Is that all you got?" Sailor Mercury asked with a laugh.

"There's plenty more where that came from." She took off the gold star from the top of her head and began shooting up the place with a nasty green perfume.

"Don't breathe in girls it will suck the life right out of you." Luna yelled.

Sailor moon reached for her tiara. With a trembling hand she managed to get it pulled from her forehead. "Moon-tiara—mag-magic," coughing she threw the tiara. But it did no good. The creature threw a perfume bottle at it stopping it in its tracks. As it hit the floor the scouts did to. "I-I-can't fight it." Sailor Moon said in a weak voice.

"I-can't-either," they both fell to the floor as they coughed and coughed. They were both done for.

"Mars fire ignite!" a girl yelled from somewhere not very far. Within moments a fireball barreled through the place causing the monster to lose control and stop the deadly poison in its tracks.

"No! What have you done to me?" Screamed the creature as she looked down and her arms were broken and cracked.

"It's India!" Scarlett screamed in her head. Boy was Luna going to get an earful of this.

"Sailor Moon now!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Mm hmm," Sailor moon knew her tiara would work this time. "Moon tiara magic!" Throwing the tiara it hit the target.

"No, No! You haven't seen the last of me!" the creature vanished and the store returned to what had been.

"Boy was that a tough fight," Sailor moon said as she realized she was almost out of breath.

"Hey I had to do most of the work." Sailor Mars acknowledged.

"Thanks for saving us Sailor Mars," Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

"No problem. It's nice to be on a team."

As all three of them exited the building a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Great job tonight ladies."

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars yelled.

"The fights will only get harder, but if you girls work together you can beat them." With that Tuxedo Mask left only leaving a rose in his place.

"He is so hot!" Sailor Moon said putting her hands to her cheeks.

"You're telling me." Sailor Mars agreed shaking her head back and forth.

Picking up the rose Sailor Moon and the girls headed for their homes for a much needed night's sleep.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me that Sailor Mars was India?" Scarlett rinsed off her toothbrush and headed back into her room.

"I figured I would let you find out on your own." Luna laughed.

"Oh yeah and right in the middle of a battle was a good place?" Questioned Scarlett as she climbed into her bed.

"It was as good as time as ever." Luna jumped into her spot on Scarlett's bed and shut her eyes. "Good night,"

"Good night Luna. Good night Tuxedo Mask." She looked at the two roses that sat in white vase one final time before shutting her eyes.

**AN: So India is Sailor Mars. Does that surprise any of you? Will Scarlett let her true feelings out about Rhett or will she keep them hidden and try to get Ashley? **

**I know the fight scenes stink, but I'm not that good at them as of yet. What did you think? Review please:) **


	6. Chapter 6: Away at Sea

Chapter 6: Away at Sea

"I can't believe your sailor moon," India answered with eyes the size of fruit.

"Yep I'm the champion of justice." Scarlett said with pride as she puffed out her chest. That should show India.

"You would have thought they could have found someone better."

Scarlett's face went red with rage. "I beg to differ. I'm good at what I do!"

"Yeah in bed,"

Melanie sat at a small table in India's room reading a very interesting book. "Can you believe these two?" Melanie looked to Luna. "Fighting over who should really be sailor moon." Melanie sighed.

"Well at least it's not over who gets tuxedo mask." Luna answered quietly. The two girls looked over in the cat's direction. "There is no way two heard me!"

"Aw, but we did Luna," Scarlett answered with eyebrows going up. "He's mine! So hands off." But then again she was in love with Ashley. So how could she have both? Oh this sucked.

"No, he's mine!" India yelled as she threw Scarlett a glance.

"You already have a boyfriend so buzz off. Boy junky!"

"You like Ashley so what does it matter?" India yelled for the whole world to hear. Scarlett's face went red. Scarlett looked quickly over at Melanie.

"Melanie, I'm sorry, but it's true." Scarlett felt kind of bad about this.

"It's alright. A lot of girls go for the same boy. That's normal. Too bad though he asked me out today at lunch."

"WHAT!" Scarlett yelled. Oh now what was she going to do? Now she had this pest to compete with. A thought struck her just seconds later. She could just tell Ashley how she feels and then he would go with her instead of Melanie. Scarlett began laughing like a love sick school girl.

"What is so funny?" India asked leaning over the table that was between the three of them.

"Nothing," Scarlett shut up before anyone could catch on. "Melanie, isn't that like illegal to date your cousin?" How sick did that sound? Didn't that lead to like deformed children and such?

"I don't think so," Melanie went back to her book as if nothing had happened.

"Oh I see how it is. You don't mind your own cousin dating your brother but I can't?" Scarlett asked as she turned swiftly towards India.

"Exactly, besides you wouldn't have made a very good sister in law." India smirked in Scarlett's direction.

"Here we go again," Luna answered as she raised her head to look at the girls.

"Who do you think will win?" Melanie asked lowering her book. "I'm beating on Scarlett. She can be mean with her words sometime."

"Well so can India. Alright fine. I'll bet on India."

"Deal," they said together. They watched as the two girls fought it out.

"Why you little whore,"

"No I believe you are the whole. After all you and Rhett."

"I did nothing with Rhett. You bitch,"

"Okay this is going nowhere and not worth the bet." Luna jumped in the middle of their cat fight. "KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!"

"OW!" both girls screamed. "LUNA!"

"For once can't you guys get along?"

"No!" they both screamed at Luna. Picking her up the girls tossed her across the room.

"MEOW!" Luna picked herself up off of the hard floor. Oh her aching body. If it wasn't for them finding the princess of the moon she wouldn't be doing this right now. "Where's my cat toy?" she asked.

"We've got to get out of here. You two girls are going to drive each other crazy if we don't." Melanie answered as she slapped both India and Scarlett across the face.

"I didn't know she could get so hot headed." Scarlett said with pain as she rubbed her cheek.

"Yeah, me either and I've known her longer." India agreed as she followed Scarlett with the same motion.

"We could go try to win these tickets for this new cruise line that they have. I've heard it's pretty amazing and not to mention romantic." Scarlett's eyes danced with happiness. She pulled a pamphlet out of her purse and laid it before them.

"Oh yes I've heard about this. I've heard they have been sold out of tickets for weeks." Melanie scanned the pamphlet as she looked over what it was all about. "Ashley won two tickets just last weekend for it."

"Really? How" Scarlett asked as she was struck dumb.

"He didn't win them, but he knows a few guys at the radio station that were giving them out. They gave them to him if he promised them free games at the arcade." The two girls just looked at her. Why did it seem as if she had all the luck?

"Lucky. Come on India will go win some ourselves," Scarlett took India's hand and dashed downstairs and out the door.

"Where are you two off in such a hurry?" Ashley asked as he came up the walkway. It was odd seeing those two together. They hated each other. They were always at each other's throats.

"Hi, Ashley," Scarlett dashed over to her lover boy and put her arm through his. "We are on our way to win some tickets for that dream cruise that people are talking about." She looked at him with love sick eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Melanie and I are going. Should be fun," Ashley slowly eased his arm from Scarlett's grasp. "Well I better get started on some homework. Good luck."

"Oh I hardly got to talk to him." Scarlett mumbled as she watched him disappear into the house.

"Get a grip Scarlett. He already has someone. Go find someone else." India yelled as she drug Scarlett down the rest of the walkway.

"Oh, come on, come on," Scarlett said as she reached her hand into big bowl. If she pulled out a slip that was red then she won the two tickets. Feeling her hand hit the right one she eased her hand out. "NO! Not another white one."

"Well that's too bad Scarlett." India said with happiness. "Now move over." Scarlett moved out of the way with her head hung. Oh now what was she going to do? "I won! I won!" Scarlett looked up with shock and there low and behold India held onto a red ticket. She had indeed won the two tickets.

"No, but what am I going to do?" Scarlett cried as the tears began flowing.

"I don't know fiddle-dee-dee, I guess you will just have to wait until next time."

"Don't call me that!" Scarlett screamed. "You could take me."

"Heck no, hmm maybe I could take tuxedo mask."

"You are not. He's mine!"

"Chill out Scarlett, I was only joking. You can have him. Besides I already know who I'm taking." She looked at the ticket with a smile upon her young face.

"Charles! That boy? You couldn't come up with someone better than that?"

"Why not? After all he is MY boyfriend."

Scarlett crossed her arm. Why couldn't she find someone? After all she was one of, if not the most popular girl in school. Why couldn't she have someone? Storming off she left India where she stood. This wasn't fair. Why was she getting left out of this for? Walking out of the lottery shop Scarlett began to notice all of the different couples going in and out of the different dress shops, tux shops and shoe shops; probably getting everything ready for the cruise tomorrow night. Scarlett sighed and went along her way. While heading down Peachtree Street a hand stuck out with two tickets in hand. Could those be? As she got closer the person stepped out from behind the building.

"Oh, it's just you Rhett," Scarlett said not bothering to look at him.

"I see. So that's the thanks I get for getting these cruise tickets." Rhett stepped right in front of her holding out the two fine crisp tickets.

"Can I have one?" Scarlett asked as she tried to take one from him.

"Not so fast fiddle-dee-dee. They come as a package deal." He tucked the tickets back into his jacket pocket.

"Me and you? No thanks, I think I would much rather see us lose the war again." She tried pushing past him, but he blocked her. "Besides I would much rather go with Ashley,"

Rhett's face changed from that handsome, rugged look to pure hate. "Why would you want to go with a sissy like that? That's all he is. He can never hold his own." Rhett's hands became fist as he thought of Ashley courting his girl.

"He doesn't call me fiddle-dee-dee for one thing." Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest. Rhett did look pretty pissed, but it wasn't her fault. "And he treats me like a human and like a southern belle. Unlike you," She wanted to go so bad. Why did this have to happen? "But I do want to go,"

"Forget it Scarlett, you had your chance and you blew it." With that he walked off.

"But I want to go." Her voice tailored off after him, but he did not hear her. She began running after him. "Rhett, wait."

"What do you want? You've made it quite clear."

"Well-I-I really want to go. I really do."

Well what did we have here? Scarlett was beginning to go somewhere with him? Hmm, he should get a lot out of this. "Sorry, you already told me who you would much rather go with."

"But, oh Rhett please, I don't want to keep begging it's not becoming. Besides him and Melanie are going together."

It was working it actually was working. This time the cards were reverse. But the question was did she just want to go to get back at Ashley? "I don't know. What you said to me back there was pretty bad. I don't know if I will ever be able to heal from such words."

"Rhett, please stop teasing me. I know that's what you are doing." Oh come on! How long did it take him to change his mind?

"What you are saying is you don't mind being seen with me?"

"Well no, besides that's already happened in case you forgot." Scarlett was getting ready to walk if he didn't change is mind soon. Then what would she do? Stay at home and eat a thing of ice cream all by herself? Sounded like a good plan to her.

"That's exactly what I wanted to here."

"Oh, why you cheat. You double crossed me. You probably don't even want me to go at all."

"That's not it at all. I would like you to be my date. I just wanted to hear you confess that you didn't mind being seen with me." She was getting all mad over nothing, but that's what he liked about Scarlett. She had a lot of fire in her. "Will you go with me on the cruise?" he held out the ticket to her.

Scarlett studied the ticket closely. There it was right before her very eyes. Thin, crisp and it could be all hers. What would everyone else think? Let alone say? What are you doing Scarlett? You have never minded what people have said about you before. Remember John Adams pool party last summer? Right so why should she worry. She put on a brave smile. "I would love to go with you." There the worst was over. Right? Not even close. Now she would just have to grin and bear it. That's right grin and bear it.

"Perfect. I will pick you up tomorrow at 7." Hopefully this would go a lot smoother then the ice cream. "Do you need a ride home? I brought my Harley."

"I'm not sure. I don't know where India went." Scarlett turned to see if she was behind her anywhere.

"What did you say?" Rhett asked as he approached the bike.

"Nothing. Yes, I do need a ride back. Thank you." Getting on the bike it took off and Scarlett hung onto Rhett. As the bike zoomed down the road Scarlett began thinking about what the cruise would be like tomorrow.

"No, absolutely not," Gerald protested as he sat in his office back at Tara.

"But pa, all of my friends are going and I already told Rhett I would go. Please," Scarlett looked towards her mom.

"I don't see any harm in it. After all she will be with friends." Thank god her mom was on her side.

Scarlett gave her father a puppy dog face. Her green eyes became big as her mouth frowned with her lower lip sticking out. Her hands clapped together and sat in front of her father with that oh please daddy look to it. "Oh, alright, what's the harm?"

"Thank you pa," she gave him a kiss and went and got ready.

"I was really worried that Pa wouldn't let me go. What would I have done had he said no?" Why couldn't she find anything to wear to that cruise? Man was she freezing. Standing in a towel with her hair up wasn't her idea of comfort.

"Called up Rhett and told him the truth of course." Luna answered as she looked up at the girl going through her closet. Didn't she just do this?

"Actually I probably would have come up with some really sad reason why I couldn't go at the last minute." She dug through her walk in closet time and time again. Finally she thought she had decided on the dress to wear. "What about this?" she pulled out a lovely sapphire blue short party dress featuring a deep V-neckline with a halter design. The back had a sexy beaded criss cross and the short tulle skirt was ruffly and gathered.

"Now that's a dress." Luna was stunned at what Scarlett was holding within her hands. "I'm surprised your mother let you get it."

"Thank you and she didn't. I bought it with Cathleen about two months ago." Next Scarlett grabbed her sapphire peep toed pumps to match.

"And I wonder why you are the way you are." Luna shook her head. If this girl was really going to take her duties seriously then she needed to put that little frumpy little thing back in her closet.

"I know right," she headed to the bathroom to dry her hair. After a good half hour Scarlett had everything in place. Her black silky hair lay in gentle curls against her soft cream skin, make up had a touch of blue and silver to it while her jewelry consisted of a small diamond necklace with a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"If I do say so myself Scarlett, but you clean up rather well." Luna smiled.

"Thank you Luna," looking into the mirror she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. As she got downstairs she heard Rhett talking to her parents.

"I assure you everything will be alright Mr. O'Hara. Your daughter is safe in my hands." Rhett told Gerald as he heard Scarlett coming downstairs. Looking up he saw her standing there. Wow she sure looked nice. She walked up to him and smiled. "You look lovely."

"Thank you,"

"Have her home by-"

"10. I know sir." Getting the door for her they left in his very fancy car. "Your dads really strike on the 10 rule isn't he?"

"Yes, but then again he is on all three of us." Driving down the road they talked about different things and something's were probably best unsaid.

"So what was the conversation you and India had the other day? The day I spotted you in the hall,"

Scarlett looked out the window and out into the night sky. "Like I said earlier it was about you."

"What else? I know there was more to the conversation. I mean look at me. I'm the best looking man around for miles." He smiled into the mirror with a wide sexy smile.

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Scarlett asked with a laugh.

"Maybe just a little, but if I'm not then who will be full of me?" Scarlett knew this to be true. "Come on what else was said?"

"She told the whole class that you and I had a little too much fun on our date. Then everyone became shocked that we went out on a date. Then people asked all kinds of questions if you were a good kisser." Rhett got a smile on his face at the mention of that. "If you were good at it, if your house was as big as everyone said it was. Then I left the room. I couldn't take much more of it. I know I'm not normally like that, normally I stand up for what I want, but that just cut to close to the core." Scarlett took a deep breath as the tears clung to her long black thick eyelashes. "Then I ran into the bathroom and cried more and that's when Melanie came in to talk to me and that's when you saw us." A few tears trickled down her cheeks and onto her silver purse leaving a little wet spot.

They sat at a red light for a few moments as Scarlett let the truth out. Rhett put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. She truly was beautiful. Even when she vented about something or even with a smile on her face she still was pretty. "You can't let what others say offend you. The Scarlett O'Hara I know doesn't let other people get to her no matter what they say or do. So what India said those things? We know they aren't true and that's all that matters?" He took his thumb and wiped the rest of Scarlett's tears away. "You can't cry now. We are almost there." He was just inches away from her soft creamy lips. He wanted to kiss them so bad. He wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her that he was there for her no matter what. He wanted to be there for her now and forever.

"Move it! We don't have all night!" Someone yelled behind them. Rhett put his eyes back on the road and started driving again. Getting into her purse Scarlett applied some lip gloss and a little more mascara.

"You look fine," Rhett answered as he watched Scarlett out of the corner of his eye. Scarlett jumped at hearing his voice. He had been watching her.

Scarlett rubbed her lips together and put the things away. "Thank you,"

Ten minutes later they were at the dock. "Wow this place looks a lot better in person." Scarlett said with amazement. The boat looked like the Titanic. Getting out they boarded the ship. Hundreds and hundreds of people were on the ship and were ready to make sail. Soon after they took off they sat down for dinner. Scarlett looked around for the other girls. Hmm wonder where they could be?

"Looking for someone?" Rhett asked as the waiter took their menus.

"Yes, the other girls, but I don't see them." Scarlett still looked around the room as she answered him.

"I'm sure they are here somewhere and having a great time." Soon the music began to play as the dance floor began to get full. "Would you care to dance?" Rhett offered his hand to Scarlett.

Scarlett still didn't see the other girls. Maybe they were somewhere else in the ballroom? What harm could it do? "Sure," taking his hand he led her to the dance floor. Holding her close he held her tight. Scarlett was scared to breath. Why did this feel so familiar for? She had never danced with him in her life. Still it felt as if this had happened before. Scarlett could smell his cologne that rested on his tux jacket as he held her close. For those few short moments she didn't have a care in the world on who was watching.

However, as the music played and the dancing continued Scarlett began to feel a bit uneasy. "Scarlett, are you alright?" Rhett asked. She didn't look so well. Her face appeared to look like a ghost while her red lips lost its color.

"I guess I get sea sick." Scarlett answered as she leaned on Rhett's arm for support.

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" Rhett led her to the balcony. Getting outside Scarlett began to feel better, but she still felt sick.

"Is everything alright?" Melanie asked in her soft concerned voice.

Scarlett turned to see Melanie and India standing by. "Yeah, I guess I just get sea sick easily." Scarlett leaned over the edge of the boat while Rhett held back her hair.

"Well won't this be an interesting story to tell all." India replied with a laugh.

"India, that's not funny. This is serious. We haven't been out here for ten minutes and this is already happening."

"I'll get you some seven up." Ashley answered as he stood behind Melanie. Dashing into the ballroom he got a cup of seven up. Bringing it back out he handed it to Scarlett.

"I can't," Scarlett said sickly.

"You have to take at least a sip." Rhett told her. Doing as she was told she took a small sip. And that was all her stomach could hold.

"Do you need anything else?" Melanie asked.

"No, I should be fine." Scarlett answered as she finally was able to speak. Well she might need a mint. The inside of her mouth tasted like something awful.

"If you need anything you let us know." With that the two couples went back inside to enjoy themselves.

"I'm sorry this isn't turning out the way you planned." Scarlett said as she put her head in her hands. If only she could get off this boat!

"It's going to take a lot more than just a little seasickness to ruin the night." He wished he could make her feel better. This wasn't the Scarlett he knew. He knew she couldn't keep this up all night. "Do you want to go lie down in the infirmary?" Scarlett nodded her head. Helping her stand he led her back inside and down the hall and into a small room with a first aid kit and a bed just to the right of the door. Sitting on the end of the bed Scarlett lay down and put her head on Rhett's legs. "Why don't you take one of these?" Rhett managed to find some tums in the first aid box. Handing one to Scarlett she managed to chew it up and swallow it. Rubbing her back he tried to comfort her the best that he could. Seeing a thin blanket at the end of the bed he put it over her small shoulders. Taking another small sip of her drink Scarlett gave in and let Rhett take care of her. Shutting her eyes she listened to the humming of the boat. Some night this turned out to be.

"Is everything in place?" Abagar asked as he stood upon the stage with his leading lady.

"Yes, everything is in place." Aqua answered with a sinister laugh. "Soon all of this energy will be ours and the queen will be most pleased."

"I hope so. I need to get those losers off my back." Abagar answered with anger. He was sick and tired of feeling like a third wheel with the negaverse. Maybe this would show the queen and everyone else that he could do what was asked of him and do it right. "Ready?"

"Ready," Aqua answered. Tapping the microphone she began. "Attention everyone and welcome to our lovely couples cruise. We hope you have enjoyed your stay and can stay much longer." Flipping a small switch on the microphone a disco ball began to glow a soft red.

"What's that?" someone asked in alarm.

"I'm glad you asked. It's going to take all of the energy from your body." Aqua answered as she threw her blue hand in the air. This would get a lot of energy she was sure of it. The ball began to zap the energy from people. People screamed and tried to run, but it was no use their energy was taken with moments.

"We have to do something," India yelled. Taking Melanie's hand she led her out onto the balcony. "We've got to transform."

"Mars power,"

"Mercury power,"

They changed from their lovely evening gowns to their proud sailor uniforms. As they came to the scene they realized one thing. "Where did Scarlett go?" India asked with fury. "She's supposed to be helping us."

"Give her a break Mars she's sick."

"Of course let this be the time she gets sick of all places." they ran off to help those in need. They sure hoped Charlie and Ashley were alright.

Rhett watched Scarlett as she slept peacefully. She sure looked like a small child when she slept. He wondered what she was dreaming about? AS he got lost in thought he could hear screams coming from the ball room. Knowing he had to do something he lowered Scarlett onto the rest of the bed.

Racing from the room he went to go help. "Hey you sea monster," Sailor Mars answered as they stood in the doorway to the ballroom. "We won't have you ruining these peoples night. We known that you destroy everything else."

"On behalf of the planet mercury,"

"And on behalf of the planet mars."

"We shall punish you!"

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Aqua raised her hands and made waves as big as a tsunami.

"What are we going to do?" Mars asked with worry. Those waves were really big.

"We can't let them catch us. If we do we are done for." Mercury answered as she swallowed hard. Taking out her little minicomputer she focused on the source. "We need to hit that little red spot in the middle of the creatures head."

"Got it,"

"No you don't ladies." Aqua threw the waves with a vengeances. The girls managed to dodged the waves

"I don't know if I can keep this up much longer." Mars huffed as she began to run out of air.

"Me either, but we have to try. Mercury bubbles blast." The room filled with a thick fog.

"You think that's going to do you any good?" Aqua asked as she turned on her fog lights.

"Oh, no, now what do we do?" Mars asked as she knew her powers were helpless. They were trapped. Trapped like two little puppy dogs. As all hope became lost a rose came between them and the creature.

"There is no need to spoil these peoples night." Tuxedo Mask look toward the sailors. "Now sailors,"

"Mars fire ignite,"

"Mercury bubbles freeze!"

The attacks became one and with that the monster was gone. The people's energy came back and all was well again. "Nice work scouts. You saved earth once again. Keep up the great work." Tuxedo left and never looked back.

"He is way cute," India said as her cheeks went red.

"Hey now. You and I both have boyfriends."

"Don't be such a drag."

Scarlett began to come to. Her vision was coming through the fogginess that was once known as sleep. She soon found herself looking into Rhett's eyes. "What time is it? How-how long have I been asleep for?" Scarlett rubbed her head for a few short moments.

"It's a quarter to ten. You slept for quite a while. For about two hours." She looked like she felt better. Color had come back to her cheeks and face. "How do you feel?"

"I missed the whole thing? All because of me getting seasick. I feel better. Better then what I did before." Scarlett couldn't believe she missed the whole thing! Scarlett sat up and faced Rhett as the blanket fell from her shoulders. "Did you stay here the entire time?" She tried not to look out the window for if she did she knew she would be sick again.

"Scarlett, when you first got sick I knew that leaving you was out of the question. So I wasn't about to do it. To answer your question yes I did."

Her gaze went to his. "Thank you,"

"You are very welcome. Do you think you can stand for me?" Scarlett tried standing but her legs felt like jello. Her legs gave out from out from under her causing her to fall right into Rhett's lap. Their eyes locked with each other. For a brief few moments it was as if they were the only two on the ship. Rhett knew that this maybe his only shot for a while.

They were just inches from each other. Heat could be felt from each of them. He could just reach out and touch her. Reaching out he touched her warm cheek. She did not flinch from his touch. She just stayed as she was. Putting his other hand on the other side of her face he pulled her closer. Gazing into those green eyes he knew she was the woman for him. To him it didn't matter how she acted or how she dressed. All that mattered was that she belonged to him and not to that stupid Ashley. Lowering his lips down to hers they soon met. Somehow this seemed different then with anyone else. It seemed right. Soon the sweet kiss took over and neither one of them knew what was happening. Holding her closer he could feel her fingers within his black hair and she could feel her heart beating fast. After moments of sweet affection they pulled apart at hearing a soft knock on the door.

Rhett fixed his hair and Scarlett fixed her lips before the door opened. "There you two are. We have been looking all over for you." Melanie said as she looked around the room.

"I don't think they wanted to be found." India said with a smirk. Scarlett could feel her cheeks go red. Thank god they hadn't come in just moments earlier. "The ship just docked. We wanted to tell you two that so you didn't get left behind."

"Thanks," Scarlett cleared her throat. Rising her legs still felt weak. She didn't know if it was from the boat or from the kiss. It couldn't have been from the boat they were already docked. Rhett could really pack a punch with his kisses.

"Easy there," Rhett caught her elbow before she fell completely.

"Do you need any help getting her home?" Melanie asked.

"Or with anything else? Condoms, sex Ed,"

"INDIA!"

"Alright, alright, we are leaving," India opened the door and followed in behind Melanie and the boys.

"That was so embracing." Scarlett said as she could feel her cheeks go hot. She put her hands to her face. Everyone heard what was going on. Even Ashley heard what was going on.

"Remember we don't care what anyone says. India is just being India." Rhett picked Scarlett up and carried her from the infirmary.

"Rhett, I can walk myself. I'm fine." Scarlett said with a giggle.

"No, I'm not taking any chances. I'm carrying you. We don't need you having any more accidents."

"Yes, captain." Scarlett saluted him. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead they headed home.

**A/N: Okay I know that was a really long chapter. I just needed to get all of it out. I couldn't wait any longer for Rhett and Scarlett to kiss so I figured this would be a good chapter since he took care of her when she was sick. So over all what did you think? Review please:) **


	7. Chapter 7: An End to Happiness

Chapter 7: An End to Happiness

"Abgar! You have failed me for the last time!" Queen Azalea bellowed as she and the rest of the negaverse glared at him. He had failed all of them.

"No, please, my lady. Please give me one more chance." Abgar begged. "It isn't my fault,"

"Oh really Abgar? Then tell me whose fault is it really?" Queen Azalea asked as she put her hands together.

"Those nosy little sailor scouts," Abgar yelled as he clinched his fist together. If it wasn't for them they would have already found the crystal.

"No, Abgar you are out of chances. The punishment for failing is eternal sleep." The whole room grumbled and mumbled.

"My queen please," Abgar begged. "I promise I will do better."

"Stop your incisive begging. It will do you know good!" Azalea raised her hands as her eyes went ice blue. Throwing her hands up ice came from the black crystal flooring.

"My queen wait. I can do better. I know I can. PLEASE!" As his begging turned into screams his body began to freeze forever. Within no time at all Abgar looked as if he were a prized ice sculpture.

"Let this be a warning to all of you." People began to mumble among themselves. The mumbles soon became talking and soon things seemed to go out of control. "Enough!" with the queens rage chips of the cave that they all were in began to crumble. "Now who will step forward to take on where Abgar left off?"

"We will Azalea," A small flash of light made two people appear before the court and before the queen.

"Excellent. Vincent, Morgana I leave it up to you to track down that silver crystal. I can't fail this mission again. I've waited too long for this moment. Do not fail me."

"We won't disappoint." With a laugh they were off to win back the crystal.

…..

"Hey Ashley," Scarlett said happily as she walked up to the arcade counter on a late Friday afternoon.

"Hey there Scarlett," All he could see were a set of Jackie Kennedy sunglass sitting on her young but beautiful face. "Nice sunglasses."

"Thanks" Well at least that was one compliment. Rhett didn't even give her one. Oh well. All that mattered was Ashley's option. Taking the sunglasses off her eyes she placed them on her head. "Listen I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Sure Scarlett go ahead, but just to let you know I need to work while we talk."

"That's fine," Scarlett took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing the only thing he could do was say no. Which in turn would crush her soul, make her not want to live without him. "I love you," the words left her mouth as if she had told him time and time again.

"What?" Ashley couldn't believe what he was hearing. He backed up a little and tried not to look so scared.

"I love you. It's true. I do. I've loved you for such a long time. In fact I know you love me." Scarlett looked as if she was about to jump behind the counter. Her hands rested on the counter as confidence filled her emerald colored eyes.

"Now Scarlett, you know that Melanie and I are dating. We are more alike then you know." Maybe this would settle her down, but knowing Scarlett it would make her mad. But it was either her getting mad or his happiness to the woman he loved.

"But you can't date her. Not if you really truly care for me." This drove a spike through Scarlett's heart. How could he say such a thing?

"Yes, I do care for you Scarlett. You are like a sister to me and always will be. No matter what,"

He loved her like a sister? Her heart crumbled into a million little pieces. The rose she held dear was Wuthering away. "But you can't. Remember that one day you told me that you loved me? We were out in the back sitting under a weeping willow tree summer before last. Don't you remember that?"

"Yes I do remember that, but Scarlett I thought you loved me as a brother. Like I do you as a sister,"

"Wrong again smart guy; oh Ashley how could you do this to me?" she asked as she smacked him hard across the face. No this couldn't be happening after all this planning and wanting to confess her love to him and now it was being taken just like that. Oh no her dreams of being Mrs. Wilkes were gone and not to mention tuxedo mask. If Ashley were truly tuxedo mask then, then that meant she could never face him ever again. "What do I do? I can't do this," Scarlett began talking to herself as she could feel her face go crimson.

"Scarlett, I hate to be the bare of more bad news, but I need to go back to the stock room really quick. New employee coming in at five," dashing off he went to the back of the store and through the employees only door.

"What a baby," Scarlett huffed. There she was pouring out her heart and soul and he just walks off like a chicken.

"You've got that right," a voice came through the quietness of the arcade.

Scarlett gasped. No, it couldn't' be. She turned around and there stood Rhett. "What are you doing here?" She thought they were in the arcade alone. Her heart began beating fast and her blood began rushing fast and faster through her veins.

"I was already in here before you came in. I was in the far corner." Every once in a while he needed to take out some zombies it calmed him down when he needed to kick some ass. But right now not even that game would help.

"Did you hear everything that was said? You are just like I thought you were. Low and very much conceded."

"Yes, I heard every word. How much you are in love with Ashley. How long you have loved him for, but he doesn't love you. Not in the way you would like him to." He could feel more words coming to the surface, but he wasn't able to stop them "No, Scarlett, that's you. You only care about yourself and yourself alone. I guess I was wrong about you. I thought you were different from the rest, but you're not. You are just like them."

This cut Scarlett like a knife. She was like every other girl? "You don't mean that Rhett,"

"Oh, but I do. I thought I saw something in you. I thought I saw something in us, but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you saying?" Scarlett asked with fear knowing at her heart.

"We are threw. I won't stand for being a second wheel when you are trying to snap Ashley up. I won't have it and I won't be a part of this."

Scarlett felt her heart being ripped out. She was losing both men? No, that wasn't possible; Scarlett O'Hara never lost a guy. "Rhett," she stepped closer to him and tried to get him to change his mind. Thank god he wasn't tuxedo mask. She wouldn't be able to face him ever again just like she didn't know if she would be able to face Ashley ever again.

"I mean it Scarlett, you think I'm joking? I'm not." Without rethinking anything Rhett walked out of the arcade leaving a heart broken Scarlett behind.

Scarlett stood there. Her whole body numb. Her blood had just stopped her heart ached. Why did she feel as if she felt as if she couldn't go on living without Rhett? As she stood there the employees door opened. Scarlett glanced over her shoulder to see Ashley standing there. Blinking back tears she ran from the arcade. As she ran down the street and through a nearby park her thoughts raced of Rhett. Ashley was now in the back of her mind. Where he belonged. But the question was. Would he stay there? As her feet ran faster, breathing came quick and while the tears blurred her vision Scarlett failed to realize a girl right in front of her.

"Hey there, watch out," the girl yelled as Scarlett hit her head on. The girl caught Scarlett before she could take a complete tumble. "What's wrong?" the girl looked like she had been through a lot. "So you are crying because your boyfriend broke up with you?" Scarlett nodded her head. Why was she telling this girl all these things? Because as of that moment she had no one to talk to. The girl seemed rather nice. Her name was Lacy. She had just moved to Scarlett's school from Charleston. Her tall figure towered over Scarlett; the girl had to be at least six feet tall, dark chestnut hair was swept back into a high ponytail. She had the same colored eyes as Scarlett dark green. She seemed friendly enough, but a lot of students talked bad about her. Saying she fought with anyone she came in contact with. Scarlett bit her lower lip. One of those people that asked about her was Scarlett herself. But all of the gossip didn't hold true. She was actually a really good listener.

"How long have you guys been dating for?" Lacy questioned as she and Scarlett now sat on the edge of the water fountain. This would help solve this problem a lot faster.

"Two weeks," She could have sworn it had been longer. To her it felt as if they had been dating for months and months.

"That's not very long to be dating someone. Just give him time he will come around. He's probably just having trouble with a few things. This could all be new to him."

"More things than one," Scarlett answered. As for this being new for him she didn't think that. In fact she knew that Rhett had gotten around in more ways than one.

"Oh, why do you say that" Lacy asked as she looked towards Scarlett.

Scarlett knew she couldn't hide it anymore. "There's another guy I've liked for such a long time. I told him today that I loved him and that I've loved him for such a long time."

"Well no wonder he's broken up with you. Scarlett, you don't go chasing after another guy once you have one."

"But the thing is when Rhett broke up with me I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my very soul." And yet when Ashley told her he didn't love her she didn't feel that. She felt something, possibly feeling as if she had lot a best friend, but it was nothing the way Rhett made her feel.

"That's how it's supposed to feel honey." Lacy was stunned. Yeah she had loads of boyfriends and such, but she never went and told another guy that she liked him while she was dating someone else. What also startled her was here was Scarlett O'Hara the most popular girl in school, sometimes a snob pouring her heart out this girl she had only seen come and go from the school and Scarlett talked to her as if they had been friends for years. "Why don't you think about the matter at hand a little while? Maybe there is something you can do to fix what is broken." But there was always the other side. Could this be fixed since it was already broken? Lacy took a deep breath. "You seem like a pretty normal southern belle to talk about people behind their back. I know what you have said about me."

"I guess so," Scarlett sighed sadly. "Sorry, but I do have a reputation to keep up." Scarlett held her phone in her hand and saw the time. "I better be getting home. Thanks for talking with me Lacy." Scarlett had been all wrong about her she was actually really nice.

"No problem. Anytime, see you Monday."

"See you then," Scarlett waved goodbye to her and made her way home. It was approaching 5:30. She needed to be home hours ago. Walking out of the park Scarlett started her way home. Which was a good fifteen minutes away. As she walked the street lights started to kick on. Well at least it wasn't fully dark yet.

Sitting on a side road Rhett saw Scarlett walking from the park. What in the world. He quickly looked at his clock on the dashboard. A little late to be out. He pulled out from where his car sat and began to follow Scarlett. She didn't look like herself. She looked scared and lonely. She looked as if something had just been taken from her. But that one thing Rhett took and had wounded her terribly. He finally got up next to her. "Scarlett, what are you doing?" he asked as he rolled down the window. "You are not going through shady town all by yourself." He knew that was the most dangerous place in town.

Scarlett looked over at him. "What do you want? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?" She gripper her taser tighter. "I've got my taser. I will have you know I can point this at someone and get them right where I want them. As long as I don't have to shoot too far." She huffed hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone. "You can be my target practice for starters."

"I just came from some place." She sure had a lot of fire in her. He had never met anyone quit like her. "I'm sorry, but I will have to pass on that honor."

"Belle's no doubt. You couldn't just go home and sulk by yourself?" Scarlett kept on walking without answering Rhett's question.

…..

"Is that her boss?" a creepy old hag voice asked as she looked at the scene before her?

"That's her alright. I've been told by several people that she is the true sailor moon." Morgana answered with a laugh.

"Perfect, don't you worry we will track down that crystal."

…..

"So what if I was. Besides you never answered my question. What are you doing out here all by yourself at this hour?"

"I'm not by myself I have my phone." She flashed him her phone and put her nose in the air and kept on walking. "So you can just run right on now and be by yourself."

"Scarlett," Rhett kept an eye on her as they kept this up. "Get in the car,"

"No,"

"I said get in the car now!"

"Why? You said you didn't want anything to do with me. Why should I listen to you? After all we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." She could feel her lip quivering at the thought of that.

"It's getting late and I don't want you walking home by yourself."

"I said I'm not alone now leave me alone. You aren't my keeper." What was he not getting about this? It wasn't that hard to get.

"I don't believe you now will you get in the car before I drag you in."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Rhett stopped the car and began to get out.

"Alright, alright, I'll get in." Stepping over to the car Scarlett gripped the door handle. However the evil green mutant had other plans. Shooting a thick green substance from her mouth it trapped Scarlett up against a building.

"AH!" Scarlett looked all around and found that her arms, legs and the rest of her body was pressed against a building. "Rhett, help!" Rhett dashed out of the car and tried to see what he could do. He couldn't do anything without becoming tuxedo mask.

"You are starting to annoy me." The mutant said with disgust. Shooting more of that green slim it went right across Scarlett's mouth.

"GROSS!" Scarlett screamed in her head. She could feel that nasty slim seeping through her lips. Maybe if she got sick maybe it would break its hold. But this was highly unlikely. Casting her eyes down she could see her taser and phone lying on the ground below her.

"Nice job," the lady with the raven colored hair complimented the mutant. "Who was she?" Scarlett wondered. Luna didn't say anything to her about having another new enemy. But what made Scarlett mad the most about this whole thing she couldn't tell this new enemy that her outfit was hideous. It looked like something the Yankee's wore during the war and that hair. Scarlett could totally tell that she had extensions in. "Where's the crystal?" the girl questioned as she stood with her arms crossed.

"I'm getting to it boss. I'm getting to it." What crystal? Thought Scarlett as she feared for her life. The creature pulled a chain of seaweed from its abdomen and threw it Scarlett's way. The slimy moss lay over Scarlett's heart. As it lay there it began to eat away the moss. Opening up a small hole it began searching for something.

Screaming with terror and pain Scarlett tried to get away, but she couldn't the slim still kept her bound and the pain in her chest was nonburnable.

"Well, well, well where could Tuxedo Mask be?" the girl laughed. "Looks like he isn't coming; might as well give up." Where was that crystal? It should have appeared by now. A rose flew through the air breaking the slim and seaweed hold on Scarlett. Catching her he held her close. She felt like a rag doll. It seemed as if she weighed only the weight of a feather. But that's how Scarlett would want it. Her pulse was slow, but she was still alive. Placing her on the cold sidewalk Rhett didn't have time to check her over.

"Why Tuxedo Mask we didn't think you would ever come." The lady laughed. "Take care of him." Vanishing away she went back to where she came from.

"Come on you envious bitch." Bring out his cane he began fighting. Why couldn't it be a gun? This would benefit him much more than a good for nothing cane.

"That's all you have a measly little cane? How pathetic." Rhett began fighting his best. While his mind was on his fighting his heart was thinking of Scarlett. Was she alright? Was she hurt? What? As so many thoughts raced through his mind he failed to notice that the mutant had knocked it from his grasp. "Wow this was a short lived battle." As the mutant shot the same seaweed chain towards Tuxedo Mask he dashed towards Scarlett's tazer. Picking it up he aimed and pressed the button. Attacking the creature right on it began screaming from the fearsome shock.

"Jupiter thunder crash!" a great bolt of lightning filled up the night sky. Feeling yet another shock the monster screamed out in pain.

"Why you measly sailor brats!"

"I call upon the power of mars. Fire ball charge!" Hitting the monster head on it screamed one final time and vanished leaving behind just a small black crystal. "Nice going Mars." Sailor Mercury said with a big smile.

"It was nothing." Mars said throwing her hand out. "Thanks to Sailor Jupiter here it was easy."

"Scarlett, wake up," Sailor Jupiter said as she shook her shoulders. "Come on!"

"Dreaming about tuxedo mask is over!" Mars yelled. Splashing some water on her face Scarlett finally came to.

"What-what happened?" she asked still a little dazed. "Sailor Jupiter?"

"Yep in the flesh," Jupiter said with pride as she pointed at herself.

"Don't you remember?" Mercury asked with a look of concern on her face. Scarlett shook her head.

"Well if it hadn't been for me you and tuxedo mask would have been toast." Jupiter answered as she pumped herself up.

"Whatever, I helped to." Mars said as she gave Jupiter a cross look.

"Oh, come on guys enough is enough," Mercury said as she tried to break up the little fight going on.

"Where is tuxedo mask? He came to my rescue and that's all I remember." Scarlett looked around a little and saw no trace of Rhett either. "Where's Rhett?" his car was also gone.

"I don't know. He's gone. Didn't get a very good look at him myself," Mars huffed as she crossed her arms. "As for Rhett, I don't know, but you could always call him up and see for yourself."

"I'm not about to do that Mars, besides we are no longer together." Scarlett's heart broke at saying those words. It was true they were no longer together.

"It's like I told you earlier Scarlett, just give him some time. Maybe call him up tomorrow, but not a moment longer." Jupiter said as she tried to help her friend see through the hard times.

"Wow Lacy I would have never know it was you. You look different."

Jupiter laughed. "We all do in real life."

"Come on girls let's get her home. It's getting late and if I know her parents like I think I do they are probably getting really worried." Mercury said as they helped Scarlett get to her feet.

….

"Rhett, its Scarlett please pick up. I really need to talk to you. I know what I said earlier was wrong and I know what you saw wasn't right, but Rhett if you are going to date me or even like me you have to know that Ashley is in my heart as well." The phone began to crack. "But Rhett you are the one that fills my heart the most." Sobs could be heard through the speaker of the phone. Who was she kidding he wouldn't come back to her. It wasn't like him. "Rhett I'm-" The clicking of the phone came cutting her off in mid sentence.

"End of messages." The phone said. Rhett gripped his phone in his hand. Taking it he threw it to the ground. Bouncing off the carpet it landed next to the armchair. Sitting on his leather sofa he put his hands through his hair. What had he done?

**A/N: Could Scarlett's heart be melting? Could her love of Ashley be fading away? Can there ever be a happily ever after? Once again I'm sorry that the fight scenes kind of suck right now. I'm not the best at them. lol. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Learning To Forget

Chapter 8: Learning To Forget

"He's not going to call me back!" Scarlett took a two leader of Mountain Dew from the refrigerator and sat it down next to her. Grabbing the homemade raspberry cheesecake she began eating it. Digging her fork into it she took a bit and then another bit. Feeling as if that wouldn't fill the void she moved onto the chocolate chip ice cream. As she ate the dessert big salty tears began falling into the bucket. Taking a big spoon full she shoved it into her mouth. She was just going to eat away her sorrows.

Luna walked into the hall that led into the kitchen. Seeing the bright light she crept up slower. Could it be a burglar? She asked herself as she got closer. Peeping around the corner she found Scarlett sitting in front of the refrigerator with food all around her. "Scarlett, what are you doing?"

"If I can't have him then I would rather get fat. That way no one will ever want me again." Scarlett sobbed. Next was the cherry pie Mammy had made yesterday. Digging into it she could feel her heart breaking even more.

"You will have a terrible time getting to sleep if you eat all of that stuff."

"I-I don't care," Scarlett pushed away the pie and buried her face into her smooth hands. "I don't care if I even get fat." Her body began to shake as the sobs took over. She felt like her life was over.

"You don't mean that and I know you don't. Come let's get you to bed." Luna could tell that Scarlett was heartbroken, but there was nothing she could do. Knowing Luna meant what she said Scarlett gathered the food and placed it back into the fridge. However, she picked up the soda and carried it off. Placing it by her bedside Scarlett crawled back into her bed. Shutting her eyes she let her soft cries put her to sleep. Luna slept at the end of the bed and could hear the soft cries. Men, she never understood them and she truly didn't want to.

"Scarlett, hey do you want to get a manie pettie after school?" Cathleen asked as they sat in seventh period. Scarlett lay with her head on her desk not saying a word. She just wanted to be left alone. Her face wasn't made up, her hair in a messy ponytail while her clothes remained unpressed. "Earth to Scarlett. Are you in there?" Still no response just silence. Turning away from her friend Scarlett shut her eyes.

Melanie and India looked at each other. What were they going to do? If a manicure and pedicure didn't get Scarlett's attention then what would? Cathleen tried again and again to get Scarlett to snap out of it, but it did no good. Scarlett just sat there with a broken heart. Soon the bell rang and class was over with. Collecting her bag Scarlett's face didn't change. Her normal smile was cast aside with a frown and sad hopeless eyes. "Scarlett, your work on this report is unacceptable." Mr. Adams told Scarlett as she passed his desk, but she didn't stop she just looked at her feet as she walked. "Scarlett?"

Walking out into the hall Scarlett lead up against a wall and looked at the floor before her. "Rhett," tears fell onto the dirty high school floor.

"Hey Scarlett why don't we go get some ice cream?" Melanie replied as she and India walked up next to Scarlett. "Lacy said she would meet us at the front door."

"I don't want any ice cream," All she wanted was to be left alone.

What! Scarlett not wanting sweets? She was lost without Rhett. Melanie and India took both her arms and pulled her to the front door. "You need to be with friends right now. Not by yourself." Lacy answered as she came up behind them. Since it was a nice day they decided to walk to the ice cream shop.

"Here we are," India said a she waved her hand in front of the ice cream parlor five minutes later. Looking up at the sign Scarlett began crying.

"Rhett," she sobbed. She fell to the concrete in a mess of tears. Her hands at her mouth she tried to hide back the tears, but she chocked on them instead.

"Why did we bring Scarlett here?" Melanie yelled as she looked at her cousin. Melanie rarely lost her temper but when she did it was like a mighty tornado on the rise.

"I didn't think about it being where her and Rhett had gone."

"You just wanted to get even with her!"

"No I don't," if India wanted to do that then she would have found another way to do so. Breaking the girls heart was too easy she needed something else other than that.

The girls looked around and began to notice a group of people circling around them. "We best get inside." Lacy whispered. Getting Scarlett to her feet they drug her inside and ordered their ice cream.

"Scarlett, you need to eat your ice cream," Melanie took the last bit of her ice cream as they sat at a table sitting outside of Marble Slab Creamery. Scarlett's favorites were melting. The sticky substance ran from the cone and onto the table.

Scarlett pushed it away. She wasn't in the mood. Her nerves were shot, she hadn't slept well, her grades in math were slipping along with eh rest of them. She had finally realized that Ashley wasn't hers and the man she only truly cared about was gone. Out of her life forever.

"Come on one bit it might make you feel better." Lacy said with a smile as she pointed her spoon towards Scarlett as if she were a baby refusing to eat her veggies.

"I don't want anything to eat! I just want to sulk!" Scarlett's fist clinched as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Can't you guys understand that?" Her face was now red and a little puffy. The girls leaned back in their chairs scared to say or do anything. As Scarlett's blood pressure rose a loud roaring filled her ears. "How can I blow off steam if I can't hear myself think?" Scarlett yelled towards the noise. Hearing laughter Scarlett turned towards the busy street. There Rhett sat on his Harley with a girl on the back. Opening the gate that led into the parlor Scarlett rushed over. "Rhett, who-who is this girl?"

"Since when do I have to tell you who my friends are? Get a life Fiddle-Dee-Dee," Rhett gave her a sharp, cross look. Scarlett's breath left her body.

The girl turned towards Scarlett and pulled up the screen to the helmet. "Rhett, you don't have to treat her like that." Belle answered as she looked towards Scarlett with pity. Scarlett gasped when she saw Belle. "I think you have done enough damage." She gave Scarlett a weak smile.

"Hold on tight," Rhett ignored Belle's remark and took off. Scarlett just stood there with more tears streaming down her face. Turning to the south she began running back the way they just come. She had to get out of here and go somewhere, but where? Home?

"Scarlett, wait!" all three girls yelled, but Scarlett didn't stop she just kept on running.

"You girls are going to have to go easy on Scarlett for a little while," Luna answered as she sat upon Melanie's shoulder. "She is really taking this whole breakup really hard,"

"I wish there was something we could do." Lacy said with pity as Scarlett soon because just a small dot.

Scarlett rushed through the front hall of Tara and raced up to her room. "Scarlett, honey is that you?" Ellen asked. She stepped up to the stairs and heard her daughters door shut. Heading upstairs she knocked softly on the door.

"Come in," Scarlett said sadly. Scarlett rested on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Hearing the door open Scarlett lifted her head. Her mom stood in the doorway. "Oh, mom," she now sat up all the way.

"What's wrong?" she came over and sat down on the bed next to her daughter.

"I think-I think Rhett has a new girlfriend," Scarlett cried as more big tears fell and onto her outfit. "I saw them on his bike together," Now she truly was lost. She knew now that there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

"What makes you say that?" Ellen asked as she pushed a piece of her daughter's hair from her forehead.

"Bec-because," Scarlett struggled to catch her breath as she sobs got stuck in her throat. "I saw him with Belle today," Her lips trembled as she clinched her sheets. They were always together!

"Maybe it's not what it seems." Ellen hated to see her eldest daughter heartbroken. "Oh, Scarlett, being a teenager isn't easy. Even when I was your age it was hard."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. Her mom said it was hard growing up back then? She obviously didn't see what happened around them every day. "You lived in a time where things were easy and came much easier."

"It wasn't always that way Scarlett. I had problems too." Ellen knew getting through to her was going to be hard, but she knew she could do it.

"Mom, do you think what I saw was my imagination going wild?" Scarlett knew she had a big imagination.

"Could have been," She could still see the brokenness on Scarlett's face. "Just don't put the cart before the horse." Ellen kissed her daughter's forehead. "Mammy made cherry cheesecake last night. Why don't you come downstairs for a little while?"

Scarlett pushed her lips together and looked at her mom. "I ate it last night,"

Ellen laughed. "She made two,"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry,"

"Alright, but please don't blame yourself," Scarlett couldn't promise this. Ellen got up and left the room closing the door behind her. Scarlett lay back on her pillow and cried more. Who else could she blame? Herself and that was it.

…..

"Look who we have here," Lacy said as she walked down Peachtree street. Lacy had started her way home after the scene just a half hour earlier. Rhett walked out of a store and headed towards his bike. Lacy ran up to him. "How could you do that to Scarlett?" she asked with anger.

"I have my reasons." Rhett walked passed her and up to his bike. Anger flooded his face and through his veins.

"You are going to answer me. Even if I have to stand here all night," Lacy tried to hold back her urge to hit him.

Rhett smirked. "No I don't," Taking the helmet from his bike he placed it on his head. "See you around Lacy,"

Lacy had one chance left. "She really cares about you Rhett." He stopped dead in his tracks as he swung his foot over to the other side of his bike. "She hasn't eaten, she hasn't slept, done homework. Nothing," She had him right where she wanted him. He turned and looked at her. His eyes looked through the helmet at Lacy. "She's been a basket case since yesterday."

"You tell me why she did what she did and we will talk. Until then I'm done here." Turning the key over he revved up his Harley.

"She's what every girl is. Scared," Lacy had to get through to him. "Scarlett may seem all high and mighty, but she's got a heart of a girl and she's scared and right now lonely." Rhett sat on his bike for a few moments as the engine roared through his ears. Kicking up the kickstand he sped off. "Coward!" Lacy yelled after him. Why that son of a bitch! Scarlett didn't need him. He was to black hearted.

…..

"Scarlett, there is someone here to see you." Ellen whispered as she poked her head into her daughter's room. It was dark. The lace curtains had been drawn and the sound a lovely melody filled the room.

Scarlett rolled over and looked at her mother. "Tell them I'm not seeing anyone." Who would want to see her? After the way she acted earlier she figured no one would want to be her friend.

"But it's-"Ellen didn't get a chance to finish. Scarlett cut her off.

"I said I don't want to see anyone!" her voice was rougher and meaner. Her door shut moments later with a small squeak. Sighing sadly Scarlett rolled over on her back and looked up at the crisp white ceiling. When would her heart mend? As Scarlett got lost within those few memories something tapped against her window. Sitting up on her elbows she listened again and once again that sound came. Getting up offer her messy unmade bed she walked over to the window. Looking out she saw him standing there. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Come on Scarlett, open up," Rhett yelled as he threw another rock. She did not reaper just her voice calling back.

"Leave Rhett I don't want anything to do with you," Rhett knew that wasn't true. Seeing a white trellis full of roses next to her window he began climbing. Scarlett stood by her bed with her heart in her throat. Hearing a knock on her window she approached it. Rhett was there on the other side of the window. Raising the white window she faced him. Her face remained hard as she looked at her ex. She had to get rid of him. "I told you to leave. I refuse to speak to you." She started to lower the window but Rhett stopped her. Pressing his hands against the window he kept it up.

"Just hear what I have to say."

"No!" Scarlett yelled. Her green eyes had become hard and lifeless. He really had hurt her. "After the way you treated me I have a right to treat you the same way." It was becoming harder and harder to slower the window. Her hands were becoming sweaty and sticky. And it just wasn't because the window was heavy.

"You have a right to be mad at me Scarlett I will give you that, but look at what you did. Telling Ashley all that and you looked pretty stupid doing it." Scarlett's grip tightened on the window. "The way you looked at him. The way you just threw yourself at him and you wonder why I broke up with you." Scarlett's grip all of a sudden softened. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. He was right. He had a right to be mad at her, but he also had no reason to treat her the way he did.

"But you had no business treating me the way you did. You were so cruel and mean. I won't take that Rhett. I won't put up with it. I just won't!" She refused to go back to the whole Ashley thing. It wasn't happening between those two so why bring up the past?

"I had every right Scarlett."

"Why?" the word left her mouth and was out into the open for all to hear. She was surprised that the Tarlton Twin's mother hadn't reported Rhett to the police or anyone else in the neighborhood for that matter.

"Because I wanted to show you what it was like to be in your shoes for a change. Get a taste of your own medication."

"Why were you with Belle?" Scarlett asked bitterly.

"I already told you. To get a taste of what you did to me. Belle didn't want any part in this but I told her I would pay her to make you jealous."

"I was not jealous," Scarlett protested.

"Yes you were," Rhett was going to get her to admit that she was jealous before leaving.

"No, I wasn't." How much longer where they going to keep this up?

"What would you call it then?" Rhett asked leaning farther into the room.

"Heartbroken." This stunned Rhett. He wasn't expecting her to say that. Anything except that! From what she was getting at she really was over Ashley. Or was she just putting up a front? "Rhett, I haven't eaten, slept, done homework let alone left this room since yesterday."

"Yeah, Lacy was telling me that you hadn't been yourself." And she truly hadn't been. He could see the hurt, the sorrow and the brokenness etched within her face. By now he had climbed through the window and stood within her room. It looked so dark, so lonely. They stood there for several moments without saying anything. Rhett took Scarlet's hand gently. She could feel a current flowing through her finger tips. As he held her hand she refused to pull it away. Pulling her into his arms he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his tough build. Locking her finger tips within each other she held on for dear life. As she lay against him she could smell his cologne and the oil from his Harley. She soon looked up at him. He was really there. It wasn't just a dream. He was really there. Bending down he gave her a kiss and picked her up in the process. Giggling with delight she held onto him.

"Ms. Scarlett tiss you alright?" Mammy asked on the other side of her door.

Scarlett began to get scared. "Yeah, Mammy, I'm fine." She looked back at Rhett. "You better go." She whispered. Agreeing he gave her a quick kiss and began to journey down the trellis.

"I can't believe you climbed this," Scarlett giggled quietly."I don't know how you did it."

"I managed," Giving her one final kiss he departed. Watching as his bike drive off into the distance Scarlett opened her door to see Mammy standing there.

"You made cherry cheesecake last night?" Scarlett questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am," Mammy answered as she looked at Scarlett. What could have come over the child?

"Great," Scarlett left her room with a smile on her face. Heading downstairs she put an even bigger smile on her face.

"That poor, poor child," Mammy shook her head and went downstairs.

**A/N: Well the two love birds got back together. But the question is how long will it last this time? I wanted to let you guys know that I applied for a job and if I get the job I won't be able to update as often as I would like, but I will try my hardest to update soon. Review please:) **


	9. Chapter 9: A Kiss within the Rain

Chapter 9: A Kiss within the Rain

The electricity came through the tips of Morgana's fingers as she began her practice with Vincent. This would be rather easy to kick his ass. After all he did go easy on her…sometimes. Seeing the electricity coming towards him he held up his hands and put a shield around him. The snow white bubble appeared and blocked the attack. "That's the best you can do?" Vincent shook his head in disappointment. "And here I thought you were improving."

"I am. I'm just getting warmed up." Morgana huffed as she stood with her legs apart and hands clinched into fist.

"I see. So you were just getting warmed up when Sailor Moon and her sailor brats showed up the last time." Vincent snapped. He loved Morgana, but sometimes he wondered if she really cared.

"How was I to know that Sailor Moons pals were going to come and take over?" Morgana protested.

"You need to keep a close eye out." Vincent replied as the iciness still lingered on his voice. Moving his hands swiftly he threw his sharp energy blades. Before Morgana had a chance to react the blades held her against the dark black wall of the practice wall. "That my love is how it works." A cocky smile came to the surface of his lips.

"Vincent! Get me down!" Morgana yelled as she tried her best to get free. Huffing and yelling she finally gave up.

"Let's see you get yourself down." Vincent crossed his arms and stood back and watched the show. He wanted to see how far he could push her. He wanted to see if she could handle a situation on her own if she had to.

Morgana's anger began to erupt. How dare he do such a thing to her! Focusing all her thoughts on how to get out of that stupid mess she finally came up with a plan. Putting all her energy into her thoughts a red bubble began to surround her. The blades began to fall and Morgana began floating across to Vincent. "Impressive. See you are capable of getting yourself out of your own problems. But fair warning the queen doesn't like to be questioned about anything. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand," Morgana answered with a wicked smile upon her young face.

…

"I see you are better now that you and Rhett are back together." Melanie said with a smile. All the girls sat in a nearby park talking and catching up on a little homework. It had been a rather nice day so why not go to the park for a little while? The sky was clear without a single cloud in the sky. The smell of freshly cut grass filled the air.

The light that was once lost in Scarlett's eyes was back and her personality was the same as they remembered. "I never thought I would feel this way again." Scarlett dug into her hot fudge sundae. "Which reminds me I won't be able to meet up with you girls tonight for the girls night. I have a date."

"You are bailing on us!" Lacy screamed. "Come on Scarlett, we had all of this planned out. Watch A Walk to Remember. Pig out on ice cream, talk about boys, do each other's nails. Come on."

"You always do this to us!" India chimed in as Lacy and India's voice became one.

"I do not," Scarlett protested as finished off her sundae.

"Yes, you do I don't know why we even bother!" India was hot headed as she tried to keep her cool, but it wasn't working.

"Calm down India, it's just a girl's night," Melanie sighed as she wrote down the answer to a history question.

"Alright, alright if there is time I will come over after the date. Rhett is picking me up at 5 and I should be back by 8. Deal?" Scarlett asked as she threw her books in her bag and stood up. It was 3:30 she needed to rush home and get ready.

"Deal," the girls giggled with delight. It was amazing just a mere month ago all the girls would have barley talked to one another let alone become friends. Well except for India and Scarlett they still fought like cats and dogs. Telling the girls goodbye Scarlett raced out the front door and got into her car.

"Perfect," Scarlett smiled at herself in her floor link mirror. Her reflection showed a cute pair of low rise jeans from H and M. A cute little orange stripped halter top from Forever 21, a cute pair of white flats from Payless; everything seemed in place. She just hoped things went well tonight.

"You know Scarlett, I do hope things go the way you plan tonight," Luna admitted as she walked around the corner from the bathroom.

"Me to Luna me to," Hearing Rhett's car pull up Scarlett grabbed her sweatshirt and purse and dashed downstairs.

"First date in a week!" Suellen questioned with shock as she saw her sister walking downstairs.

"Shut up Suellen," Scarlett hissed as she gave her sister a small push.

"I see you to are at it again," Rhett laughed at seeing the two sisters cat fight. Scarlett looked in his direction and smiled.

"Boy how many times have you been over here the past few weeks?" Mammy asked as she faced Rhett and Scarlett.

"Mammy!" Scarlett scolded. Mammy left the room without saying another word.

"She really doesn't like me does she?" Rhett questioned as they walked to his car. It was a nice warm night. Perfect for what he had planned.

"You just have to get to know her. She's really very sweet,"

"She doesn't like me,"

"No," Scarlett answered bluntly as she got in the passenger seat.

"Thought so,"

"Sorry," Scarlett winched at him once he got in the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Don't be. Not everyone likes this handsome, diviner man," Rhett winked at Scarlett for a quick moment.

"Aren't we being a little full of ourselves," Scarlett raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk.

"If I'm not who is going to be?"

"True," Scarlett laughed. "So where are we going?" the sun was still high in the sky and would continue to be for quite some time.

"You will just have to wait and see Fiddle-Dee-Dee,"

"Oh!" Scarlett crossed her arms and her face got red. "Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"A lot,"

"You are just being difficult." Scarlett fumbled through her purse and found her lip gloss.

"You won't be needing that."

"Oh and why not?" maybe she could get it out of him this way.

"I see what you are trying to do. But you are not getting it out of me." Reaching into his shirt pocket he pulled out a red blindfold. "I need you to put this on for me?" Scarlett gave him a cross look and refused to take it. "It's not going to bite,"

"It's not the blindfold I don't trust it's you." Scarlett answered quickly. It wasn't the fact that she didn't trust him because she did, but with a blindfold on she didn't.

"I won't try anything. Give me more respect than that," he still held out the blindfold.

Scarlett took the blindfold and put it around her eyes. "If you try anything I'm tazering your ass."

"Fair enough," Agreed Rhett as he continued on driving. Ten minutes later and they were still driving. Passing the buildings, streets, people and many other things along the way.

"Where are we going Savanna?" Scarlett questioned as the blindfold still remained over her eyes; blocking her chance of seeing anything.

Scarlett could hear Rhett chuckling. "Not quite," Just a little further and they would be at their destination.

"Can I take this off now?" Scarlett asked with a huff. She was beginning to get very annoyed. She felt the car stop and go into park.

"Now you may take it off," Scarlett reached behind her head and undid the thin fabric. As the blindfold fell it took Scarlett several moments to take it what was around her. They sat in front of a lovely crystal blue lake. A big oak tree sat nearby with little wild flowers of all different shapes and sizes lay at the edge of the tree. A picnic blanket and picnic basket also sat at the base of the tree.

Scarlett was speechless. Seeing what set before her just made her not want to say a word, but she knew she had to. "It's lovely. You did this all by yourself?"

Rhett held up his hands. "Guilty as charged." Getting out they made their way to the picnic hand and hand. The time soon seemed to fly by. A gentle breeze came through the air rustling the flowers and the grass. It was like a lovely melody was being played as the air hit each one of the landmarks.

As they enjoyed their picnic a family of bunnies joined them. One of the baby bunnies hoped right into Scarlett's lap and nibbled at her food. As it rested within her lap and at her plate a line of thunder could be heard in the distance. At the sound of that the bunny began to shiver. Hoping off of Scarlett's lap it ran right off with the rest of the family. "How cute was that," Scarlett said as she looked after the bunnies.

"I think someone wants something," Rhett said pointing towards Scarlett's left side. Glancing down Scarlett found another baby bunny. No bigger than a one cup measuring cup.

"AW!" Scarlett said quietly. She may have her rough moments where people thought she didn't have a soul, but she loved animals. Putting a few carrots down for the bunny she watched as it approached and began nibbling away at them. Pulling his Iphone out of his shirt pocket Rhett snapped a quick picture of the small animal. However, the cuteness didn't last long. More thunder rolled through as dark clouds crept upon them. Hearing the noise the bunny hoped away quickly and hid under a nearby bush.

"It should pass us," Rhett answered as he looked at the weather on his phone. "It's not supposed to rain here." Looking up at the sky he saw that the clouds were breaking up. "Well as long as it's nice out might as well make the best of it." Rhett stood up and smoothing out the wrinkles in his pants. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand to Scarlett.

Scarlett just shook her head and laughed. "But there is no music."

"Sure there is," he picked up his Iphone and turned on the song The Dance. "Better?"

"Yes and I would love to dance," Getting to her feet she put her hand in Rhett's. Holding her close she relaxed at his touch. Pulling her closer she began holding her breath, but she soon released it. As the song kept on playing Scarlett rested her head on his chest and danced to the soft beat of the music. After a few more minutes of dancing and listening to some soothing music Scarlett glanced up into Rhett's dark mysterious eyes. Stopping in the middle of the song Rhett cupped her face within his hands. He caressed her warm soft cheek. This moment couldn't have been more perfect. Lighting bugs began to float around them as if in a dream. Pulling her in for a kiss Rhett wrapped his arms around her small frame as she did the same. As the kiss took its effect and romance danced in the air big drops of rain fell and soon it became buckets.

"Oh shit!" Rhett yelled as they pulled apart. Scarlett screamed with surprise as the rain fell upon her face. The thunder rolled and the lighting cracked within the purple clouds that loomed over them. The bunnies had been long gone and were warm and safe with their mother. The lighting bugs had disappeared and their sunny, fun date had been replaced with dark, dreary rain. "Head for the car!" Rhett grabbed the basket and blanket. Getting into the car Scarlett looked at Rhett.

"Nice prediction weather man. Oh, no, it's not supposed to rain!" Rhett began laughing as he faced her. Hardly hearing a word she had said. "What are you laughing at?"

"At you. Look in the mirror." Rhett tried to contain his laughter but found that he couldn't. Her face was just priceless. Looking into the small mirror that was hidden above her Scarlett cried out.

"OH MY GOD!" She looked like a raccoon. Her makeup had ran down her cheeks; leaving a black line on each side. Her black and orange make up had smudged around her eyes. "I look awful!"

"Are we trying to rob a bank Scarlett?" Rhett busted out laughing and found that he couldn't stop. Taking a tissue from the glove box Scarlett wiped her eyes the best she could. Thank goodness she brought extra, but this however would not last. Applying some lip gloss she smiled at her reflection. "The only thing that's not ruined are your lips."

"Don't you get any ideas?" Scarlett put up her hands defending herself. She wanted to at least look halfway decent for this date. Instead of looking like a washed up fish that had just flopped it's way upon the shore. Rhett got that look in his eye. Scarlett knew that wasn't good. "Rhett no!" Putting his arms around her he began kissing her with passion. Knowing it would do no good to fight back Scarlett just gave in. The thunder rolled as Scarlett's giggles became one with the thunder.

…

"Tell us everything!" the girls shirked as they yanked Scarlett by the elbow and into Lacey's house. "Why are you all wet?"

"AH!" Scarlett screamed in alarmed as she was drug through the house. "We got caught in the rain." Scarlett's make up had run down her face once again and her lips this time matched her appearance.

"AW! TELL US!"

"Let me get my PJs on and get comfy first." Scarlett still had her Vera Bradley bag on her shoulder. She shivered from the damp coldness that lingered upon her.

"Well hurry up we want to hear everything!" Lacy pushed Scarlett toward the bathroom. Scarlett stepped into the bathroom and did her business. As the water washed over her face she looked at her reflection. Tonight had really been a nice night. Not a word was uttered about what had happened over the past few days. It was as if they had started a new. But the question was how long would it last? Days, weeks, months? There was no way of knowing really. With them it was really hard to tell. But who knew maybe they would stay together this time.

Wiping her face on a fresh lilac towel she heard a knock on the door. "Are you done yet?" Lacy asked just on the other side of the door.

"Almost," Scarlett answered as she collected her removers, face soap and other essentials and shoved them into her bag. Opening the door she emerged from the bathroom. "About time come on."

"You guys must really want to know about tonight don't you?"

"Yes, after the way you were 24 hours ago we have a right to know."

"Oh let her be for a few moments." Melanie answered as she sat on the leather sofa with a book in hand. "Here you guys are dragging her around like a rag doll."

"Oh like you weren't doing the same thing." India nagged at her cousin as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Well," Melanie knew India spoke the truth. But Lacy was right after the way things were 24 hours ago they all wanted to know if everything truly was alright between them. Scarlett sat down against the couch and all the girls surrounded her within moments. They all looked at Scarlett with eagerness.

"Um are you guys sure you want to hear this? I mean we have A Walk to Remember to watch." Scarlett pointed towards the big 52 inch flat screen tv.

"Yes!" the girls yelled as one.

"Alright, alright," Scarlett drew her knees to her chest. The girls got closer and closer as their hands rested on their cheeks. They kept looking at Scarlett. She knew she might as well get this over with. "We had a picnic by a lake,"

"Aw!" the girls said as one. This was so romantic.

Scarlett kept going as if they didn't say anything. "A family of bunnies joined us. A little baby bunny no bigger than a cup sat right next to me. It was really cute." Scarlett was beginning to get more and more excited about talking about her date.

"Aw!" the girls said again.

"Then we danced for a little while."

"AW!" The girls aws got louder and louder.

"But then it rained on us," Scarlett frowned at the mere thought of that. How could it rain on such a nice date? She sighed a little. "We were right in the middle of a really romantic moment," she sighed in heavy the second time. "And yet through the whole thing I had forgotten why we broke up in the first place." She sighed happily.

"AW! THAT'S SO SWEET AND SO ROMANTIC!"

"Why can't Charles do that stuff?" India pondered as she thought back to all of their dates.

"Ashley does all the time," Melanie chimed in. All the girls faced her.

"Don't rub it in," the pouted.

"Well at least you two have boyfriends. I haven't had a boy friend in six months." Lacy said with a sigh. "Oh well I'm sure a guy will come along. After all we are only 16," all the girls agreed. That was everyone except Scarlett.

Scarlett gasped as that left Lacys mouth. "What's wrong Scarlett?" Melanie asked facing her friend again.

"I forgot my purse in Rhett's car," Scarlett grabbed her phone and went to dial Rhett's number but a text from him intercepted the call. "I have your purse meet me on the front porch." Scarlett read aloud.

"You know he just wants to see you again." India said with a somewhat happy smile.

"I'm in my PJS!" Scarlett screamed looking down. She was not going out in them. Grabbing a dark blue sweatshirt she made her way towards the door, but she just stood there with her hand resting on the knob.

"GO!" the other girls ordered pointing towards the door. Opening the door Scarlett found Rhett standing there.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get my text." Rhett said as he crammed his hands into his wet pockets. "It's freezing out here."

"You could have knocked." Scarlett replied with a raise of her eyebrows. "Or rang the doorbell,"

"Nah I was having too much fun hearing what you had to say about me."

Scarlett's eyes went wide and her face went hot. He heard all of that? Every last word? "You heard everything?"

"Every last word," Rhett laughed at the look upon Scarlett's face. "From the bunnies all the way to you saying it was so romantic." Scarlett's face became redder. She was sure that Rhett could see the redness of her face within the porch light. "Calm down Fiddle-Dee-Dee I won't tell anyone. Except for maybe the whole school,"

"Rhett, you wouldn't?" Scarlett asked in fear. Why if anyone knew then well her reputation would be gone forever. But then again everyone knew they were dating so why try to hide it?

Rhett laughed. "No, of course not. You don't need help ruining your own reputation."

Scarlett chose not to make reply to that remark. "You said you brought back my purse."She held out her hand to retrieve the item.

"If you think I came just to give you your purse you are badly mistaken."

"Please, Rhett it is cold out here and I would like to get back inside to enjoy my girls night." She still held out her hand to her purse. Taking her hand he pulled her against his chest. His shirt was still wet from the rain and his hair was still damp. Pulling her into a kiss it no longer mattered about the coldness or the rain the poured down from heaven above.

"Move over I can't hear or see anything!" Whispered India. They stood at the nearest window spying on Rhett and Scarlett.

"I can't move over," Melanie replied as she looked at the scene before them. Melanie moved over a little just to make India happy.

"OW! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!" Lacy yelled turning and glaring at them. By now they were sure they had been caught.

Scarlett pulled away and placed a hand on Rhett's mouth. "Shh," she said softly. Walking over to the window she looked right at them. "You do know we can hear you out here." Scarlett banged against the window causing the girls to back away.

"OW!" they all yelled in pain. Getting way from the door they went back to the big living room and waited for Scarlett to return.

Rhett looked down at Scarlett with concern upon his face. "What's wrong?" she asked wondering what she had done.

"Scarlett, I didn't know you liked the New England Patriorts," He was looking at the big over side sweatshirt that was swallowing Scarlett.

Scarlett looked down and saw what he was talking about. "Great balls of fire. This isn't mine. I wouldn't be caught dead liking a Yankee team." Scarlett crossed her arms and looked away. "Besides this is Lacys sweatshirt not mine. You know I like the Falcons much better."

Actually he didn't know that she liked football or any kind of sport for that matter. But he decided to go with it. Rhett laughed a little "I know you do pet," Giving her a surprise kiss Scarlett began to melt.

"It's so romantic. It's like one of those passionate romance movies." Lacy said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah. Only in a movie they stay together. I bet they won't last a week." India replied. If Scarlett still had feelings for Ashley then this relationship would be over quickly.

"Come on girls we need to get things ready for the movie." Melanie had already sat things aside for the chick flick. Moments later Scarlett came back inside. Leaning up against the door she sighed happily.

"Scarlett,"

Scarlett looked in their direction with a big smile on her face and happiness in her eyes. "Ready to watch the movie?" Getting the popcorn, drinks, junk food and everything else the movie was ready to get underway.

"That was so sad!" all the girls had tissues pressed against their cheeks to catch the falling tears. By the end of the movie they had all began crying like babies. That was a real love story.

"Is everything alright in here?" Mrs. Shields Lacys mom asked checking in on the girls. "I heard crying and-"The girls held up the case to the movie and Mrs. Shields let the girls be to enjoy their girls night. "The girls were just watching movie." They heard Mrs. Shields tell her husband from within the kitchen.

"Do you guys want to watch The Purge?" Scarlett asked as she dried her tears. She needed to stop crying it would only make things worse.

"Sure, but I'm telling you if you guys try anything I'm kicking your ass," Lacy said. Scarlett put in the movie and all the girls sat closely together. This was going to be one twisted movie.

The breaking of the glass and the laughs of the people coming through the oversized house broke through the sound system. Each one held some kind of weapon within their hands while their faces remained unseen. Running through the house they began looking for the ones to kill.

Hearts pounding, bodies shaking the girls bit their nails and at times hid their faces. "Look out!" they yelled as one as they watched the dad enter the billiard room with two people right behind him. Pulling his gun from his pocket the dad shot one of the men that came towards him with a machete. While the girl came from behind him with a big bloody ax. Turning swiftly the man fought with the woman. He finally managed to get the ax and placed it right in the middle of the ladies back. Standing within the billiard door the man looked at the bloody scene. Two down a lot more to go, however, as the man stood there a man with a knife stabbed him right in the back. Falling to the floor death appeared in the man's eyes.

"NO!" the girls screamed. But the screaming did no good. The dad died and the creepy leader walked off.

A hand fell on each of the girls shoulders "AWE!" each girl screamed in fear.

Turning around India was rolling laughing on the floor. "That wasn't funny," Scarlett yelled as she got right in India's face.

"Chili out I was just having some fun. Lighten up will you." The other girls each grabbed a pillow and cornered India. Smacking India with the pillow she soon got away and grabbed her own to defend herself. Hitting each other with the pillows goose feathers began flying in every direction. Laughing with delight the girls kept at it for a little while longer. Soon the room was covered in fluffiness.

"Wow moms so going to blow when she sees this room." A girl's voice came.

"Get out of here Kimberly," Lacy commanded as she pointed towards the door her sister came in. Kimberly mumbled something and left the room. Getting back to their girls night they began panting their toes and fingers as the movie played in the background.

**A/N: I'm back:) I finally got out of my writers block. Thanks to everyone for all the great ideas:) I also have sad news I didn't get the job:( Anyways please review:) Oh and sorry there is no fight scene in this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10: Community Barbecue

Chapter 10: Community Barbecue

"I was thinking maybe a cherry pie or maybe a peach pie. What do you girls think?" Ellen asked as she flipped through a Pampered Chief cookbook.

Scarlett shook her head free from her daydreams. "Do what?" Scarlett asked as she turned her attention to her family. Her sisters, mother and Mammy all looked at her with confusion.

"Don't mind her she's just day dreaming again about Rhett," Suellen answered with cockiness. Her hands were placed on her hips as she waited for an angry response.

"I was not!" Scarlett screamed as she tied her apron around her waist.

"Yes, you were or you wouldn't have gotten all defensive like that," Suellen bellowed as she picked up a red mixing bowl.

"Don't make me start another war," Scarlett held up some dough in her left hand.

"Girls!" Ellen yelled as she stomped her foot. "Will you two stop your fighting?"

"That's highly unlikely mom," Careen chimed in with a smile on her 13 year old face. "You see around 3:30 every day they fight," The two girls looked at their younger sister. Eyebrows raised as wrinkles appeared on their foreheads as they continued looking at each other. Silence filled the room for a few short moments.

"We do not!" The two girls agreed as their screams came through the house.

"What's all this commotion in here?" Gerald O'Hara asked as he came through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Pa, Careen says that Scarlett and I fight around 3:30 every day is that so?" Suellen asked waiting for her father to reply.

"I would have to say so. I hear you two fighting throughout the house quite often," Gerald picked up the mail and began looking through it. "What are all of these for dear?" he asked as he looked at the different fruit before him. The girls just rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. Their pa wasn't going to solve anything.

"The girls and I are trying to decide what to make for the community barbeque tomorrow." Ellen pointed her finger in the direction of the fruit. "There is also going to be a bake sale there as well. To raise money for the hospital,"

"I would go with the peach pie. You know how everyone loves Mammy's Brown Sugar- Cinnamon Peach pie," Gerald answered quickly knowing which he would pick. Leaving moments later he let the ladies get things underway.

"We need 1 1/3 cups of cold butter, 1 1/3 cups cold butter, 4 1/4 cups all-purpose flour, divided,

1 1/2 teaspoons salt, 1/2 to 3/4 cup ice-cold water, 8 large fresh, firm, ripe peaches (about 4 lb.), 1/2 cup firmly packed light brown sugar, 1/3 cup granulated sugar, 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 1/8 teaspoon salt, 1 1/2 tablespoons butter, cut into pieces, 1 large egg, beaten and 1 1/2 tablespoons granulated sugar." Ellen read off the ingredients and began to get things under control.

The girls followed what the preparation was and began to get started. Before long two pies' would be in the oven and ready for the picnic and bake sale tomorrow. After the dough was prepared and placed into 4 flat discs. Two for each pie they were placed on plastic wrap and placed in the refrigerator to chill for 30 minutes.

Careen walked over to the oven and preheated the oven to 425. After 30 minutes the discs were ready to further use. Scarlet sprinkled some flour onto the clean counter. "Suellen will you get me one of the disc." Scarlett pointed over in the opposite direction she "accidently" through flower in her sisters face. "AWE!" Suellen screamed as the white substance lay against her lovely completion. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did not, it was an accident," Scarlett bluffed as she smiled slightly.

"It was an accident now will you girls calm down?" Ellen asked as she began pealing the peaches.

"See that just shows how much you know," Scarlett stuck her tongue out to her younger sister with envy growing in her green yes.

"You know Scarlett, I just so happen to have that picture from last year's Christmas party on my phone of you kissing Ashley under the mistletoe. Pressing one little button and it will be to everyone in the area. Including Rhett,"

Scarlett gritted her teeth as she tried to bear what was going on. Even though she was the eldest her younger sister could be a little hellyan. Helping her mother fill the pies Scarlett just kept quiet at the remark. "Bitch," Scarlett said under her breath. But it wasn't quite low enough.

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara! That is enough from you." Ellen scolded her daughter as she swiftly turned towards her.

"Sorry mom," Scarlett mumbled as she rolled her eyes. Brushing a piece of hair from her face she got back to work.

"I think we could have made this pie just the three of us," Careen whispered to her mother and Mammy as the two pies were placed in the hot oven. The other ladies laughed a little while Suellen and Scarlett glanced in their direction.

"You are going to wear that?" Luna asked as her eyes went wide. Scarlett stood in her room the next morning in a hot pink Sydney Lace Mini Skirt, a white Ruffle Slub Knit Tank and a pair of white Kortee Wedge Sling's.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Scarlett asked as she added a little blush to her fine white skin. "Girls in the county would kill for these legs and not to mention this waist line."

"For one thing the skirt is far too short and I'm sure if you bent over the world would see all," Luna's face went red. How could Scarlett not see what she saw? "With those shoes it just makes the game easier for the boys." Scarlett sat at her vanity and applied some Jergens natural glow lotion to her skinny legs. "Why do I feel as though you are not listening to me?"

"Calm down Luna. You are over reacting. How else would I get the guys attention?" Scarlett asked as she spun around in her outfit.

"You don't! You already have a guy and a nice one at that. Do you want to put the relationship in jeopardy again?"

"No, but-" a knock came interrupting Scarlett. "Come in,"

"They is ready miss Scarlett," Mammy entered her room moments later. At the sight of Scarlett Mammy lost her composure. "Miss Scarlett! What is that you be wearing?" There was no way on God's green earth that Scarlett, the child she looked after for so many years was walking out of that room dressed like a slut!

"It's the latest fashions. Don't you just love it?" Scarlett exclaimed with happiness. "Why I will be showing that India Wilkes who's boss," Luna meowed as if she were getting onto Scarlett.

"You are just saying that because you two are actually getting along," Luna said inside her head as she watched the scene before her.

"You aren't leaving this room dressed like that. Don't make me get your mother," Mammy protested as she walked towards the door. Why she didn't look much better than that Belle Watling.

"Oh, Mammy darling," Scarlett said sweetly.

"Don't yaw Mammy darling me Miss. Scarlett, yaw isn't leaving this house like that,"

"Why then I shall speak to father about this matter. He won't stand for it." Scarlett stomped her foot with fury.

"Scarlett O'Hara if you are not down here by the count of 20 we will be leaving without yaw." Gerald yelled from the car that sat in the drive ready to go.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and made her way over to her window. "I'm coming Pa," she yelled out. Huffing she turned back and faced Mammy. "I don't have time to change now. If I do then I won't be able to get to the barbeque."

"You has plenty of time Miss. Scarlett," Mammy folded Scarlett's baby blanket that sat at the end of the bed.

"But Mammy, please," her lower lip shook as she stuck it out and made her eyes big and sad like a puppy dogs.

"13, 14,15," Gerald was only getting closer to 20 and when he meant something he meant it.

"Alright, if yaw get in trouble for that outfit don't yaw come crying to me," Scarlett smiled and left the room swiftly.

"Scarlett! What in the world are you wearing?" Ellen exclaimed as the whole family looked in Scarlett's direction.

"My outfit for the barbeque," Scarlett rocked back and forth on her toes as she pushed her lips together. "I thought it would be cute for today."

"Yeah, cute for a brothel," Suellen laughed as she nudged Careern in the shoulder.

"I done told her and told her. That outfit wasn't going to work," Mammy shook her head as she swept off the porch and listened to the scene before her.

"When we get back we are going through that closet of yours. Why some of that stuff that you have isn't fit for a proper southern belle,"

Yeah not proper for a southern belle of the 1860s, but this was the year 2013. She could wear what she wanted and when she wanted. "But mom," Scarlett couldn't' stand being told what to do. Out of the three sisters Scarlett was the bold headed one. The one that did what she pleased and then thought about the nasty side of the matter after it was all said and done with. "It's my closet and my room and I can put in it what I wish!" this time she had finally had it.

"Katie Scarlett, you do not speak to your mother like that," Gerald scolded his daughter as he looked at her through the mirror. "I am the one that gives you allowance and what we say goes, goes,"

Scarlett huffed once more and looked out the window the rest of the time. Thank God the park where the barbeque would be hosted at wasn't far from their house. Scarlett quickly looked up into the mirror and saw that her father wasn't happy one little bit.

"Why miss. Scarlett don't you look rather fine today," the Tarleton twins walked up to her after being at the park for a good fifteen minutes.

"About time you two noticed me," Scarlett said sadly as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Well we were talking to some other ladies when you walked in,"

"Oh," Scarlett looked towards the ground. How could they do that to her? Wasn't she the one they thought the best looking?

"Don't do that, we were just making small talk before you got here." Brent elbowed his twin in the side.

"Yeah, that's right. Just making small talk," Stuart rubbed the spot that his brother had punched.

"I'll forgive you this time," Scarlett looked up and flashed them a sweet smile showing off her dimples. "You know I could never make up my mind which one of you is the better looking one. Oh well I guess I won't know for a while." With that she walked away and the twins looked after them. Molly came over and drug one of the guys away by the ear and scolded him for talking to that girl.

Scarlett made her way over to the punch table with every boy turning and watching this vision. "I envy you," Cathleen replied as she to stood at the punch table.

"Please do. It seems as if you and everyone else here do." Scarlett laughed as she took a drink.

"At least out of all of those girls you have a friend who cares for you,"

"Surprisingly you aren't the only one in that group," as Scarlett finished her drink she found what she said rather shocking. In all her years she never thought she would say that. While still standing at the punch table someone grabbed Scarlett from behind. Scarlett gasped and looked over her shoulder. Seeing Rhett standing there she turned around fully and put her arms around him.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I just got here. I walked in and saw you standing over here." Rhett backed up and stood at arm's length. "Wow, that is some outfit,"

"Do you like?" she asked as she bent her left leg behind her; pointing her shoe up into the air.

"Yeah," that outfit suited her; brought out all of her best features. He quickly gathered her in his arms as the afternoon sun beat down upon the big park. How he wanted to take her right then and there. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her with fiery passion. Scarlett's heart began to beat rabidly behind her ribcage. But the hammering wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of Gerald O'Hara clearing his throat. Jumping Scarlett pulled away and turned quickly towards her father.

"Young man I will have you know this isn't some free for all and my daughter isn't the prize. Is that clear?" Scarlett put her head in her hands and refused to look at the scene. People had started congregating around them.

"Yes, sir, crystal," Rhett answered as he too felt a little out of place. Which hardly wasn't like him. Gerald stepped in between the two teens and faced Rhett.

"You are to be 5 to 8 inches away from my daughter at all times is THAT clear?" Scarlett by now had taken her hands away from her face and looked at the ground. "Oh father please you are embarrassed us," she said in her head as she saw the shadows of all of those around her.

"Yes, sir," Rhett answered. He could barely see Scarlett from where he stood, but he knew she was embarrassed. Before Gerald could confront his daughter Scarlett had turned from the situation and ran away as far as possible. She soon came up to a small hill and found a small wooden bench by a play area. Sitting down she shut her eyes and tried to wish herself away from where she was.

Children's laughter and excitement could be heard just inches away from her. Their giggling and laughing made her wish she was small again. To not have a care in the world and to just be a child again. If only she could just go home or go to the mall or local arcade and blow off some steam for a little. Her hands gripped the edges of the bench as she could feel the wood cutting into her skin. Her eyes still remained shut when she heard someone walk up beside her. Opening her eyes she turned in that direction. There she saw Rhett standing there.

"I figured my father had scared you off," Scarlett answered as her eyes squinted as the sun stood just behind Rhett.

Rhett laughed. "My pet it takes a lot more than an over protected father to scare me off," He went to the other side of the bench and sat down next to her.

"That's not exactly 5 to 8 inches," Scarlett said jokingly as she feared her father would find out.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone," Rhett said taking her hand. Scarlett smiled at that. "Here I thought you would never smile again," Scarlett just locked her eyes with his and shook her head. For a few short moments they just looked at each other.

"Are you going to kiss her or not?" a voice came. Rhett and Scarlett looked in the direction of the voice. Standing before them was a little boy no older than 9 maybe 10 at the oldest.

"Excuse me?" Rhett asked hoping he didn't hear the little boy right.

"Are you going to kiss her or not?" the boy asked again as if that had been the first time he had asked the question. Yep he had heard right.

"James! What are you doing? I told you, you needed to stay where I can see you," a lady in her late 30s came over to scold the boy.

"Aw, but mom,"

"No butt's young man I told you to stay over here and I mean it," the mother took the little boy by the arm and drug him back over to where they were. "And stop barging in on people. It isn't nice. You should know that by now."

Rhett looked after the two and watched as they disappeared all together. "Aren't you going to answer his questions?" Scarlett asked as her grip grew tighter. Rhett looked back at Scarlett and gathered her in his arms once again. Holding her close he bent down and kissed her with passion. Passion was so strong, so fierce that you would have thought that he could have moved mountains with that kiss.

As the kiss began heating up so did a few other things. Rhett moved one of his hands down toward Scarlett leg. Rubbing it she began to get a little excited. Laughing a little he knew he had her.

"We'll look what we have here," another voice came.

"Can't we get some time alone just for a few moments?" Scarlett yelled as she turned to face the voice. "Oh, sorry Melanie, girls I didn't know it was you."

"We was just coming over to say your father is coming this way," Lacy said as they exchanged worried glances.

Rhett got up quickly and looked in the direction that Melanie had come from. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" Scarlett asked as she looked up at him. He looked almost scared to death. "I didn't realize that my father scares you so. I thought you said it took a lot to scare you away?"

"There isn't and he doesn't, but when I hear a certain tone in a voice I know they mean business," Rhett gave Scarlett one final passionate kiss and raced off in the opposite direction. It was like Romeo leaving Juliet on the balcony as he made his way through the night.

Scarlett sighed. "Fiddle-Dee-Dee why does everything have to be ruined for?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sixteen years old not six."

Melanie came and sat down next to her. "I don't think your father's trying to ruin things I just think he's trying to protect you. After all Rhett is two years older then you,"

Scarlett shot Melanie a look. "Oh, and Ashley being the same age as Rhett doesn't bother your family?"

"Our situation is different."

"I'll say." Scarlett said in her head as she bit her tongue. "Where did he go?" Gerald asked as he found himself out of breath as he walked up to the bench.

"He hasn't been here," Scarlett lied as she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I just came to talk to Scarlett. There was no one here when I arrived Mr. O'Hara," India answered quickly. Even though her and Scarlett were somewhat starting to become friends she wouldn't mind seeing Scarlett getting into trouble.

"Well if I catch you with him within the limits I sat it won't end well, is that understood?" Scarlett just ignored him and let her eyes fall to the ground. "Katie Scarlett,"

"Yes!" her temper was about to its limits. "Yes, pa, I understand," she lowered her voice quickly.

"Come along shortly they will be starting the entertainment here soon," Scarlett nodded her head and refused to look up. Gerald left moments later. Leaving his daughter and Melanie.

"What a sly cat you are Melanie," Scarlett answered as she was a little stunned at what Melanie had just pulled with her father.

"Scarlett, I will have you know that just because I'm a good southern belle doesn't mean I can't have another side to me," As the girls shared a laugh together screams could be heard coming from the barbeque. The girls quickly exchanged glances.

"Let's go," Lacy answered as she stood up.

"Just once I would like some peace and quiet around here," Scarlett answered bitterly.

"Later," India answered. They ran off towards the barbeque. As they ran towards the scene they changed one by one and formed the sailor scouts. The screaming got louder and louder as they got closer and closer.

"I am the champion of justice and on behalf of the moon I shall write wrong and triumph over evil and that means you."

"Who are you?" the tall dark brown figure asked as it glared at the sailor scouts through its yellow eyes.

"We are the sailor scouts!"

"Never heard of you," the monster said with disgust.

"Leftovers take care of Sailor Moon and her gang," Morgana yelled as she pointed towards the gang.

"With pleasure," Leftovers bellowed as she got ready for a massive fight.

"I hate leftovers," Sailor moon stuck out her tongue. Leftovers laughed a sinister laugh and shot out a big meatloaf at Sailor Moon. As rank and nasty meatloaf hit the ground it burned the grass around her. "Especially meatloaf!" Oh now what was she going to do? She was stuck in a spot she didn't like being in. "Help!" She didn't want her life ending now. It was just starting to get good. Backing up farther Sailor Moon fell to her knees and felt her life ending.

"Mercury bubbles….blast," Sailor Mercury used her powers to try to ward of the evil.

"That's the best you can do? How boring is that?" the creature had disappeared into the park without a single hit.

"This way," Sailor Jupiter yelled as she motioned all of them to fall. "For this to be some nasty monster she's pretty good." They soon found her on the playground that the three of them had just left.

"Took you guys long enough," the creature taunted as she stood upon a small yellow tunnel. "Try this one on for size,' the creature pulled out week old spaghetti. It looked anything but desired. The spaghetti was still moist. But the meat and meatballs had turned a nasty green color. The girls tried their best to stay together. They figured they had a better chance if the stuck together. "Won't this be easy? Three for the price of one," Leftovers threw the spaghetti. As it left her hands the spaghetti began wrapping around the sailor scouts. As it took hold of them it began to dry and stick.

"AWE!" They all yelled out. Soon they would all be human remains if they didn't get out soon. As Leftovers began pulling on the spaghetti and making the trap tighter a rose landed in front of them; cutting the spaghetti in the process and freeing the sailor scouts. Falling to the ground the girls didn't know if they had the strength to carry on.

"It's Tuxedo Mask," the girls said in weak voices. Their bodies remained weak and sore from the battle they just witnessed.

Tuxedo Mask jumped from the slide and stood right next to the scouts. "Come on I'll fight you,"

"This shall be fun," the girls finally managed to get to their feet. Tuxedo Mask pulled out his cane and began fighting. "That's the best you've got?" what a joke this was truly turning out to be. If this kept up any longer the negaverse would win for sure.

Tuxedo Mask just laughed and fought the monster. As Leftovers threw a explosive potato Tuxedo Mask knocked it into the sky. "No, you can't do that!"

While Leftovers was distracted by the fact that her bomb was no more Tuxedo Mask plummeted his cane into its chest. Pulling back he looked at Sailor Moon. "Now!"

Sailor Moon nodded her head. "Moon tiara magic!" She threw the tiara with all her might. Hitting the monster right in the chest with it, it began to vanish.

"AWE!" It screamed and then soon disappeared. Sailor Moon breathed heavy and tried calming down. This really took a lot out of her. She was sure going to sleep well tonight.

"You know you could let us save the world sometime!" Sailor Mars yelled as she waved her hands in the air.

"Oh brother," Jupiter and Mercury said as one as they just looked away shaking their heads.

"Because I'm the leader of this group that's why,"

"No, you are not. You are just a big crybaby is all you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Will you two stop already? It's getting on our nerves!"

….

As the music played in the background Rhett and Scarlett danced under the big bright stars. He held her close and looked at her as if they were the only two there.

"Just wait till we get home. I-" Gerald protested as he saw the scene before him.

"It can wait till later. Let Scarlett be for a little while." Ellen placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Besides we were their age once,"

"Yeah, I guess you be right," Gerald agreed as he and Ellen looked on. "But we will be having a talk about this," He wasn't the least bit happy about such matters.

"You know I do think this day turned out to be good after all," Rhett spoke as he looked down at Scarlett.

"I do believe you are right," Rhett bent down and gave Scarlett a passionate kiss for the whole world to see. He soon picked her up and spun her around. Laughing with delight she knew that this day had turned out well. Despite what had taken place earlier. Her father and mother just wanted what was best for her. But shouldn't she decide what was best for her?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for a little while. Been really busy. I hope I still have readers out there. I also wanted to thank all the people that have taken the time to read and review:) It really means a lot:) If you would please review. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Talk around Town

Chapter 11: The Talk around Town

"Can you believe Scarlett is dating that man?" Mrs. Meade questioned as she and Mrs. Meriwether talked on a street corner. "I can't believe her family allows it," what a disgrace it was.

"Neither can I. What are her parents thinking?" Mrs. Meriwether hissed as she did everything, but hid the fact that they were talking about the two teens. "If I was that child's mother I would sit her down and tell her how it was going to be." No child of hers ever did such a thing.

"I would like to know the answer to that." Mrs. Mead could feel her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. Taking it out she saw that it was a text from her husband. He would be home later than normal. There was an unexpected surgery planned. Texting him back she stuck the phone back in her pocket. Before she could answer the second question a tall thin woman with red hair walked up to them. "Hello Mrs. Tarlton,"

"Hello ladies." She smiled at the two. "I overheard you two talking about Rhett and Scarlett. I do agree with you on this matter." The lady shook her head with disappointment. "You know Scarlett was going after one of my dear boys before that black sheep walked into the picture."

"Well she's much better off with a sweet, kind, gentle, carrying man. I knew Scarlett went from guy to guy, but I've never in all my years heard of such a scandal." Mrs. Meriwether shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

"I heard that Scarlett is just putting up this front because Ashley told her he didn't love her like she was hoping he would." Mrs. Tarlton raised an eyebrow as she glanced at both of the ladies. "After he turned her down Scarlett went after Rhett. She always has to have someone at the end of the hook."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Mead huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just wait until Rhett hears about this."

"He already has. He broke up with her just a few weeks ago because of it and then took her back a day later." Mrs. Tarlton leaned in as if she was telling something only those ladies could hear. "Took her back. I wouldn't of if I was him, but then again he isn't of our kind." The other two ladies agreed with a sharp nod of their heads.

"I saw them at the barbeque the other day. Mr. O'Hara confronted Rhett about such matters and told him to stay away, but Rhett refused to listen. Scarlett ran off and Rhett followed after her."

"I would be shipping that girl off to some all girls' school over in Charleston or possibly up North somewhere. I know they be Yankee's but maybe they could teach her a thing or two." Mrs. Meriwether had heard enough. She was going to try to get to the bottom of this.

A few other ladies approached the three gossiping crows. "If you be talking about those two teens I done heard India Wilkes said that Scarlett was just dating Rhett because she couldn't fine no one better." All of the ladies that were now congregating around the corner looked at this young lady. "I also heard that the two had gotten a little too friendly with one another already as well. I also heard that-" the lady whispered the last part in fear that it would get out, but it was already far too late.

"NO!" all the ladies yelled in shock. They all knew things had gone on between them, but not that. Surly Scarlett couldn't have been that? It wasn't lady like at all and to think she was just sixteen years old.

Before long the lie got bigger and bigger and soon it spread like wild fire. Soon every tongue had that poison spreading around. Everyone was like ants they came and went with the story of the day possibly the whole week.

…..

"I'm getting tired are we almost done for today?" Scarlett wined as she laid her head down on a small table at which she, Melanie and India resided around. She wanted to go see Rhett. She hadn't see him in a few days and missed him so.

"No, Scarlett! We only just started five minutes ago." India yelled at her as she threw her English book at her.

"Oh," Scarlett wined as she took the book and opened it up to where they were reading from.

"Guys! Guys!" Lacy bellowed as her feet could be heard running down the hall.

"In here!" Melanie yelled.

Lacy came racing into the room. Her breath was caught in her lungs as she did her best to breathe in and out. "What is it? You look as if you just ran a 5K." India acknowledged as all three girls faced Lacy who was now standing in the doorway panting for air.

"Have you guys gotten any text in the past five minutes?" Lacy questioned.

"No, not that I know of," Scarlett answered as her hands glided across her screen. Nope, just her background of her and Rhett.

Lacy bit her lip. "Well I have." She looked from her phone to the girls.

"And?" India asked with her eyebrows raised.

Lacy sucked in air and looked down and began reading. "Miss. Scarlett O'Hara as been fraternizing with the devilish Rhett Butler,"

"Your point is?" Scarlett asked as she cut Lacy off. What was going on? They had been an item for a while now and people were just now noticing?

Lacy still looked down at her phone and read on as if Scarlett had never interrupted her. "It has been confirmed that more than just a sweet romance has been going on between the two. They will be welcoming a little one in late May."

"WHAT!?" Scarlett screamed as she stood up and took Lacey's phone. She glared at the text as her breath came fast and deep. The words looked at her mockingly.

"Well Scarlett, look at it this way you can be on now that show Sixteen and Pregnant." India laughed. This was too good to be true.

"I'm not pregnant!" Scarlett screamed at the top of her lungs. Where in the world had this bogus text come from? "Where did you get this text message?"

"I don't know all it says is some number and that it was sent to 55 people and counting." Lacy answered as she took back her phone. Scarlett just sank back to her knees and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Katie Scarlett!" her parents were at her door within moments. Did they have some kind of super hearing or something?

"Girls we need to have a talk with Scarlett. If you would please excuse us?" Ellen asked.

"Sure Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara," Melanie answered. Collecting their books they headed out the door. But before leaving they all gave Scarlett pity looks. As soon as they heard the front door shut Gerald and Ellen confronted their daughter.

"What is this I hear about you carrying a baby?" Gerald yelled in his deep Irish accent. "And by that monster."

"Dad he isn't a monster and I'm-" Scarlett answered as her eyes snapped up towards her parents.

"Scarlett, we gave you permission to come as you pleased. To stay out late, to hang out with your friends whenever you wanted, and this is how you repay us?" Ellen was very disappointed in her daughter. She thought her and Gerald raised her better than that. "I didn't listen when everyone said that Rhett was the kind of person people talked about, but now I can see why they mean that." Scarlett opened her mouth to protest but her mother went on. "I told your father at the barbeque when he got all mad and hot headed that we were your age once and that we should give you your space, but you took advantage of that space and of that freedom."

Scarlett couldn't take it any longer. Hearing all this talk just made her mad. "I'm not pregnant."

"From what Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Meriwether said you are." Gerald answered.

"You are going to believe them over me?" Scarlett questioned. How could they?

Ellen looked at her young daughter. This had obviously been too much, but who could she trust? Scarlett had taken advantage of all of those things she had mentioned."I don't know who to believe."

"Me! You are supposed to believe me." Scarlett cried. "Your daughter," She was now lost within her world. Lies were being spread about her all around Atlanta. Her two sisters had heard what was going on and stepped into the room. They were all against her. Her sisters looked up from their phones with wide eyes and worried expressions.

"So we get to be aunts at 15 and 13?" Suellen questioned as she looked from her parents to her sisters with a small smirk on her face. "Cool. But I don't really care for the idea of Rhett being the dad." Turning swiftly towards the door Scarlett ran from the room, pushing her sisters out of the way and ran down the stairs.

"Katie Scarlett, Katie Scarlett." Gerald yelled after his teenage daughter. However, the only thing that answered him back was the slamming of the front door.

Realizing she didn't have her car keys Scarlett began running down the side walk. Her legs ran as fast as they could carry her. Her lungs began to feel as if they were on fire. Her hair blew in the wind as her vision became blurred. She soon couldn't see much in front of her. She could hear people yelling her name as she ran past them. Was it to tell her to stop running? No, they were yelling at her because of the text messages they had all received. She was no slut, no hoer and she certainly wasn't about ready to be a mother. What kind of awful world was this?

As she barreled down the busy streets of Atlanta she failed to realize someone was in front of her. Smacking right into them Scarlett looked up quickly and apologize when she saw who it was. "Oh, Rhett," she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"What's going on? Scarlett? Are you alright?" He hadn't yet heard of the text that had been sent.

Scarlett lifted her head off of Rhett's soaked shirt. "Haven't you heard?" Rhett shook his head. "A text has been going around saying that I'm pregnant with your child." She let a sob escape her lips before going on. "Pa and mom said that they heard it from Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Meriwether." Scarlett's hands shook as they rested against Rhett's chest. "The worst part of the matter is my parents don't believe me when I told them I wasn't. They would rather believe those two crows then believe their own daughter." By this point Scarlett couldn't keep strong anymore. More tears fell and sobs escaped her lips. Her hands and body shook more now then what they did before. Bigger, saltier tears fell from her dark green eyes.

Rhett wrapped his arms around Scarlett and held her close. Running his hands through her hair he rocked her back and forth. People came and went and gave him dirty looks while passing. "The nerve of some people," Rhett thought to himself as he shot them all a cold look back. Scarlett could still hear the whispers of scandal as he held her close. "Shh, it's alright. Why don't you just tell them all to go to the devil?" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. "Dry your eyes. Tears aren't becoming to you at all."

Scarlett lifted her head from his chest and tried to control herself. "Wouldn't I just love to tell them all that," she took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. "Thank you,"

His hands remained on her arms as he looked down at her. She had been wounded and by everyone she loved along with everyone around and no one seemed to really care. And they said southerners had southern hospitality. They had everything, but that. "Can you smile for me?" Scarlett cast her eyes downward. How could she in a time like this? Rhett tucked his index finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. She forced a smile to her lips. It was hard to do such a thing at this time, but she did it for him. "That's my girl." He kissed the top of her head and drew her into a tight hug. "We are getting out of here."

Scarlett pulled back and looked up at him. "Where are we going?" every place they went people would be talking and looking.

"My place," Scarlett just stood there with eyebrows raised. If people were talking about them this way then what would people say when they saw her go into his place? "Not like that, we need to talk this out. Figure something out." Scarlett nodded her head. Getting on the bike Scarlett placed the helmet on her head. Well at least this way no one could see it was her. She was safe for now. As the wind whipped by her Scarlett tried to focus on what had just taken place. How could she get her parent to believe her and not those old hens? Surly they would talk to Melanie and the girls and they would back her up. Well at least two out of the three would.

"Here we are," Rhett answered as he turned off the bike. Scarlett shook her head and turned towards the building. Scarlett's mouth dropped. The apartment complex was beautiful. Four story colonial home. Dark red bricks lay around the perimeter of the estate. Big square windows were on each floor; with dark blue shutters. Towards the top of the house sat six white raised windows with the tips of each point pointing towards the blue sky. The apartment sat on 23 W Wesley Road, Northwest of Atlanta. Rhett chuckled when he saw the expression on Scarlett's face. "Come on, if you think this is amazing wait till you see the inside." Scarlett got off the bike and placed the helmet on the back. Taking her hand Rhett led her to a small black iron gate, down a small stone path and by a stone fountain. As Rhett dug for his keys Scarlett took in her surroundings. He was in a nice area. Nice homes all around and not too far from the city. Hearing the white glass door open Scarlett turned towards it.

Opening the door for her she stepped inside. "I'm on the top floor." Rhett shut the front door and headed over to the elevator.

"You don't want to walk up Mr. Butler?" Scarlett asked teasingly.

"No," he answered as he pressed the top floor button. The doors shut and they were off.

"How long have you been staying here?" Scarlett asked as she watched the numbers tick by.

"Six months or so," Rhett answered as he played with the key that rested in his hand. A few seconds later the elevator stopped and they exited the space. Walking down a short hall lined with red carpet they soon stopped in front of a door.

The door opened with a whoosh noise. Scarlett stepped forward and stepped into a fantasy like apartment. Scarlett gasped at seeing such a sight. The room was huge! The room was in a long square. Dark wood lined the floor. Wood was also the ceiling as well. A lighter brick was the base of the walls, along with a hint of wood accent at the top and bottom. Long skinny light fixtures hung from the wood, setting off just enough light. A brick fire place sat to the right of the room. A big gold and yellow area rug sat in the middle of the room. It had been imported from China. White leather furniture sat on the big area rug and right in front of the fire place. A big 72 inch TV sat just above the fire place and with it a DVR player and a surround system. To the left of the sitting area was the kitchen. A little island sat in the middle with stainless steel appliances. A whine wrack had been built within the cabinets. A plate and bowl wrack was to the right of the big stove and beyond that was the fridge. Just beyond the sitting area and small kitchen was a table and two chairs.

Scarlett was amazed that she failed to realize that Rhett had put his arms around her. "Come on I'll show you the rest." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"The rest?"

"Yes, you didn't think this was it did you?" Rhett asked as he took her hand and led her along. Well she really didn't know. Beyond that room was a smaller room. Cream colored carpet was wall to wall. More dark oak liked the room. Two couches and an overstuffed chair took up some of the space. To the right of it sat a desk. That must have been where Rhett did his business. Another big flat screen TV lined the south wall. A book shelf was lined at the other end. "This is the study. I do most of my work in here."

"Rhett, how big is your place?" Scarlett asked as she tore her gaze away from the lovely room.

"The whole floor,"

"The whole floor?" Scarlett screamed as she stared at him.

"Why Fiddle-Dee-Dee you seem surprised."

"I am," and she truly was. Who owned a whole floor? Yes her family was rich and all, and yes they had a nice home, but it was nothing like this. Taking her hand he lead her down a narrow white hall which was supported by pillars. A lovely design was etched into the flooring. A little over halfway down the hall they stopped. To the right was a closed door. "This is the first bedroom." As the door opened warm sunlight welcomed them. Romastone Sterling Stone Finish Luxury Vinyl Tile lined the flooring. Cream colored walls with cream colored drapes. A black sofa sat in the middle of the room. A small silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. To the left was an open door. Walking through the room they arrived to the big bed room. Scarlet colored walls welcomed them as the sent of cinnamon lingered in the air. A dark oak four poster bed sat in the middle of the room with a yellow comforter and a few over sized pillows. To the right stood two double wide doors.

"That's the closet and the other one is the big bathroom." Rhett pointed to them.

"Can I?" Scarlett pointed towards the closet.

"Sure," Rhett shrugged his shoulders. Scarlet and her clothes.

Heading over to the double wide doors she placed her hands onto the cool, gold doorknob. Opening it a light came on. Gasping she about fell to her knees. The closet was almost as big as the room its self. Had three sets of shelves, big long racks for clothes and a place for shoes. "Oh my," She wanted that closet.

"And just pasted the gold vanity is a small terrace." Rhett's voice came moments later. Scarlett was still fixated on the closet. Rhett laughed "I still have to show you the rest of the house," Scarlett didn't budge from the closet. Rhett went over to her and put his arms around her tiny waist and tried pulling her away, but she didn't move. "Come on Scarlett," she still didn't move. He had no other choice. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Rhett, put me down." Scarlett demanded as he led her from the room. He carried her down the hall and passed a table and chairs. "Please," she was missing everything. He put her down and she slugged him in the shoulder.

"This is the second sitting room and beyond that door there." Rhett pointed to the right of the sitting room. "Is the bathroom," Taking her hand he led her to the last room. "And this is the master bedroom." He opened it with his free hand.

"What do you call the other one then?" Scarlett asked with a laugh as he led her inside. As if she didn't know.

"The guest bedroom," Rhett answered not laughing. The master bedroom was two times bigger than the other one. Wall to wall soft lushes carpet. Two big grand pillars led to the king size bed. A blue satin comforter lay against the big thick mattress. Sapphire blue pillows added a great accent to it. Two grand closets sat right next to each other just to the west of the room. An antique table separated the two. Two six draw dressers leaned up against another wall. While two pieces of future, a love seat and a small chair sat in the middle of the room. A flat screen TV was attached to the east wall, a grand bookshelf surrounded the TV. A few pictures here and there and a big window seat lay tucked away against the big windows. Big floor length curtains sealed the mystery in and kept the business of the world out.

"Wow," Scarlett answered breathlessly. "Do you have a maid and butler as well?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"No, but that is next on my list."

"How can you afford all this?" Scarlett questioned. This had to be so expensive and not to mention the up keep of it all.

"I have my ways." Rhett answered with a devilish look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Scarlett thought as she tried not to think about such matters.

"Why don't we go discuss this matter that seems to have everyone in an up roar?" Rhett took her hand and led her back down to the kitchen.

"I don't understand how people can look at us and think such bad things." Scarlett responded as she looked into her cup of hot chocolate. Why just a few mere months ago things were fine. Scarlett was the belle of the ball, the southern belle everyone wanted to be. Now look at her. Instead of people wanting to be like her they avoided her and gossiped about her. "I haven't done anything. We haven't done anything." By now her gaze was on Rhett who sat across from her in that little sitting area down in the main area.

Which Scarlett knew it was probably killing Rhett, but that was something she just wasn't ready for yet. Everyone thought that she had done it by now and everyone thought her somewhat of a slut for that, but in all honesty she hadn't and she was proud of that. However, if she ever revealed that she hadn't then her reputation would be out the window. Just like it was right then.

"Scarlett, you know why people treat us the way they do?" Rhett asked as his hands were wrapped around the hot coffee mug. Scarlett shook her head. "Because they are jealous," Scarlett just looked at him with raised eyebrows and doubtful look upon her face.

"Like they would really be jealous of us," Scarlett laughed weakly.

"But just think about it. They could very well be. We are so much alike that people can't take it and maybe that's how they see things."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Scarlett took a sip of her drink. "They are talking because of who I am and where I come from and they don't think I should be with a person who isn't received very well. You don't have the best reputation you know."

"I never thought of that." Rhett had a hard look in his eyes and on his face. But Scarlett could tell that he had been thinking that. He heard the rumors fly. He heard the talk that went back and forth. He knew why people talked about him and Scarlett.

"Rhett, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just stating why people think what they think." She reached across the table and rested her hand on his. "I for one don't care what they say," she flashed a smile his way. "However, sometimes it does get a little out of hand and I do break down in tears. I'm not heartless you know. But apparently everyone thinks I am. I'm only human and Rhett so are you." Scarlett finished off the last drop of her drink and got up and placed it in the stainless steel sink. Placing her hands against the sink she looked down into it. Was this the right thing to do? Could they be happy with people watching them, breathing down their necks? Could they go on with people looking at them as if they were common criminals? Shutting her eyes Scarlett bit her lip and kept the thoughts and sobs away.

Rhett looked at her from where he sat. She hadn't moved since she walked over there. He knew something more was troubling her. Getting up from his seat he walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her near her. Burring his face into her hair he tried to get her to talk to him. For some strange reason she just shut herself off. "What's wrong? There is something you aren't telling me."

"No-no there isn't." she quickly shut her eyes again. Her body began to shake as the sobs came quickly. The tears began to fall and the what if's began to set in. Her hands flew to her face as they left the sink quickly. Rhett could feel her body shaking as he held her close. He quickly turned her around and made her face him.

"There is something that you aren't telling me. What is it?" Rhett demanded. Scarlett just let the sadness overwhelm her. "You've got to tell me."

Scarlett took her hands away from her face to reveal red, puffy tear stained eyes. "What if we can't do this? What if this wasn't how things were supposed to be? What if everyone is right? What if we are just living in a fake world?" Scarlett was starting to freak herself out as she let her emotions and imagination get the best of her.

"That's not going to happen and you know why?" Rhett was bound and determined to get through to Scarlett. "Because we are alike, our tempers; are ways of thinking and so many other things that make us drawn towards each other." Rhett knew Scarlett well and he knew she wasn't about to let all this trash talk get in the way of their happiness. It didn't matter how much they fought or how many people talked about them .They would still be together at the end of the day. That was something they each had to remember. "As for the whole pregnancy thing well we know it's not true and that's all that pretty much matters." However, he also knew that they had to make her family understand that as well. "Let them talk, let them spread it around. Who cares what they think. It only matters what we think and what we know." He wiped her eyes with the edge of this thumb. "Promise me you won't cry over something like this again?"

Scarlett smiled weakly, but she knew in the end that they could get through this. "I promise."

"That's my pet." He pulled her into a passionate and long overdue kiss. As the kiss continued they knew that nothing would ever come between them, but how wrong they would end up being. Something dark, something sinister would try to rip at the very heart of their relationship and at the very heart of their happiness.

**A/N: Hello everyone! So what do you think? Will Scarlett and Rhett's relationship survive? And what about this darkness I speak about? You will find out soon enough. Review please:) **


	12. Chapter 12: Sailor Venus

Chapter 12: Sailor Venus

"Why don't you know who Tuxedo Mask is yet?" Queen Azalea yelled as Morgana refused to look at her as she faced the other direction. "Scared to look at me hmm Morgana? That just tells me that you don't take your job seriously."

"I do it's just that-"

"Stop your lying to me. Do you plan on finding out who Tuxedo Mask is or not?" the queen asked in an icy voice. "And do you even have a plan to get the silver crystal?"

"Yes, I just need more time." Morgana now turned and faced her queen. "In fact I have the perfect plan to do so." She messed with her hands as she tried to think up something for the other question. "Yes, both Vincent and I have a plan to get it. But first we have to find it." Which should be easier said than done right?

"You better. Because you know how I hate failures!"

"Yes, queen I know." Morgana bowed her head and departed. She was going to find out who Tuxedo Mask once and for all and she had the perfect plan just how to do so. Stepping into her room she faced a long mirror and found herself looking like Sailor Moon.

…..

"I can assure you Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara your daughter is in good hands." Rhett replied with confidence as they all sat on the porch of Tara later that afternoon. Even if he did have a past of brothels and such, but Rhett looked at it this way. Everyone had a past. Good or bad.

Scarlett knew she had to say something or this whole thing could go south. "None of that trash talk that was spread around is true." Heck she could prove it. She went quickly inside and got the pregnancy test that one of her friends had picked up for her. Handing it over to her parents she crossed her arms. "If I was then that would be a plus not a negative." And she had never had sex so her parents didn't need to worry. "Those old hens just wanted something to talk about on Sunday in their Sunday school class."

Ellen took the test form her daughter and saw what Scarlett said to be true. "Scarlett, it's not the fact that we didn't believe you, but it's just the fact that-" Ellen began but Suellen cut her off as she emerged from the front door.

"Rhett is two years older then you. Rhett's way too old for you."

Scarlett gave her a cross look as she crept up slowly from her seat, but Rhett took her hand and forced her back to sit down. "I will have you know Suellen that Frank Kennedy is three years older then you and you don't see pa and mom going on about you do you?" Scarlett could feel the think smoke come from her ears.

"No, but that's because Frank is well respected and has plans for the future. Unlike Rhett,"

"Suellen, that be enough from you. Go do your homework." Gerald exclaimed as he pointed back towards the house. Suellen just rolled her eyes said something under her breath and departed.

"I know I am two years older than Scarlett, but I don't see that as a bad thing. I see it as a good thing." Rhett chimed in quickly before Scarlett's parents could.

"Do you now lass?" Gerald asked as he turned his gaze back to Rhett.

"Yes Sir I do." Scarlett quickly gave Rhett look saying he better know what he was doing. "I'm much more mature then what some of those 16 year old boys are. I've been around longer and I know what to expect. I know the ropes. I can put your mind at rest when I saw your daughter is safe with me." Rhett never felt intimidated, but at that moment was the very first time.

Ellen asked a question before Gerald could reply to what Rhett had said. "What are your plans for the future?" If this was how things were going to be Gerald and herself needed to make sure he had things planned for the future.

"I plan on going to college. To which college I'm not sure. Possibly to Charleston. I want to go for business. You see I want to open my own business."

"Well it sounds like you have things planed out." Ellen said. She seemed pleased.

"Alright, you can date me daughter, but if I catch yaw trying anything or even if you break me daughters heart I be coming after you with a bunch of me buddies. Is that clear?" Gerald asked as he looked at Rhett who sat right across from him.

"Yes, sir, I understand sir." Rhett answered.

"What! You are going to let her go out with him?" Suellen screamed as she bolted from the front door. "His reputation is awful. He hangs out with that Belle girl and he hope around a lot!"

"Suellen, were you listening the entire time?" Scarlett asked with huffiness.

"How could I not?" Suellen asked as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Suellen, Rhett already told us that he understood and that he would follow what your father has said." Ellen calmed down her daughter. "We could have said no to you dating Frank"

"Um, never mind what I just said." Suellen scratched the back of her head and slipped back into the house.

"Well I promised the girls I would meet them for a movie at four." Scarlett stood up and looked at her parents and smiled. "Thanks mom, thanks pa." she gave them quick hugs.

"You're welcome."

"I'll drive you to the movie theater. I have to stop by the bike shop just across the street anyways." Rhett replied as he stood up as well. He took Scarlett's hand gently.

"Remember what I told you young man." Gerald answered crossly. He was taking a chance with this one. Why couldn't Scarlett date one of those nice Tarlton boys for? They came from a well respected family.

"Yes, sire I will remember." They made their way towards his bike and put their helmets on. Wrapping her arms around Rhett's waist he took off.

"If anything happens to Scarlett I'll-"

"Gerald, calm down. We had a talk with him." Ellen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You have to have faith in your daughter as well. She knows what to do and what not to do."

"I suppose you be right," Gerald said with a sigh. "It's just she be growing up so fast."

"I know, but let her enjoy these moments while she can." Ellen went back into the house to help prepare dinner.

….

"Sorry about that scene with my dad." Scarlett apologized. Why was she apologizing? It wasn't her fault. Her father just looked after each one of his daughters.

"There is no need to apologize. Scarlett." Rhett kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Let me know when the movie is done and I will be here to pick you up or if anything goes wrong. Alright?" Scarlett nodded her head saying she would do if anything arose. After giving her another gentle kiss Scarlett walked towards the door of the theater. Scarlett saw Lacy's and Melanie's cars parked just a few steps outside of the theater. Good then that meant everyone was there. They didn't have to wait for anyone. As Scarlett reached for the door handle her stomach began to rumble. "Wow must be hungrier then what I thought I was." Scarlett said to herself. However, as the cool air of the lobby welcomed her she heard someone yelling her name.

"Scarlett, Scarlett," India yelled towards her as she and the rest of the girls soon followed.

"Sorry I'm late, but mom and pa wanted to talk to Rhett."

"Forget about that. Did you hear about Sailor Moon saving people from a burning car?" Melanie asked.

"No-I didn't save anyone from a burning car." Scarlett replied quickly. "And ruin this nail job? I think not."

"Oh boy," all the girls said as one.

"We all heard it on the radio just now." Lacy answered as she placed her hands on her hips. "We might want to go check it out. The radio announcer said that bad and ugly things were taking place down at the loading docks."

"OH! But I wanted to go see the movie." Scarlett wined as she kicked at the rocks that were under her feet. "Plus I'm hungry."

"Oh, shut up Scarlett. If someone's needs are help they need our help. Will have to see the movie later," India yelled. "As for food you should have eaten earlier. After all I've seen how you can eat."

"Alright, fine," Scarlett answered with annoyance. "At least guys like girls with good appetites." As they raced off towards the loading docks Rhett saw them run off.

"I wonder where they could be going?" Rhett placed the new decals that were in his hands back on the shelf and dashed towards his bike.

…..

"YUCK! What is that awful smell?" Scarlett asked as she pinched her nose with her thumb and index finger. It smelled as if something had died.

"The smell of oil and dead fish," Melanie replied as they looked through crates, pipes and small boats.

"Remind me not to eat fish ever again." Scarlett answered with disgust. She would proudly stick to chicken, beef, pork and venison.

"Nobody really cares Scarlett," India shouted with anger as she put her hands into fist.

"Well I do," Scarlett answered as she stuck her tongue out at her enemy.

"Gee and I wonder why Rhett is dating you? You are so immature Scarlett."

"Girls stop it!" Lacy screamed. "We are not here to argue, but to find out who this fake Sailor Moon is."

"And that's another thing. That's my title not hers, that little want to be sailor scout."

"Yes, Scarlett we know. That's your title." Melanie reassured her very annoyed friend.

"Well I'm glad you guys understand." Scarlett cried a little.

"Stop your crying Scarlett. Sometimes you can be a big cry baby." India screamed.

"AWE!" A scream pierced the open blue skies.

"It came from over there. Towards all of those boxes," Lacy pointed to the south of them. "Let's go."

"Right!"

"Mars power,"

"Mercury power,"

"Jupiter power,"

"Moon cosmic power,"

"Scout power!"

"Let's go," Running past more crates and what not they finally arrived, but only to find no girl. Just some guy standing there.

"Didn't think you girls would ever show up?" The man said with a deep laugh. "Someone could have gotten seriously hurt." The young man looked as if he had stepped out of an anime movie. His hair was that of the purest snow. Eyes the color of a clear crystal lake, had a body of secret service agent. Bold, lean, tall, muscular and above all strong. The young man appeared to be in his late 20s.

"Who are you pretty boy?" Lacy asked with some mock in her voice. If this guy thought he was all that then he had another thing coming.

"Your worst nightmare." The man yelled as got down to the girls level. "But the people of the negaverse call me Vincent." "Are you ladies ready to face your last moments here on this earth? Because once I'm done with you you're planet will be no more." The girls backed up until each of their backs touched. They were dead ducks! "Dome of death began shrinking around these sailor brats!" The dome began shrinking and the air in the dome began going thick, which made it harder to breath. Sweat also began pouring from their brows.

"Try to hang on guys," Sailor Moon answered in a hurt voice. "Tuxedo Mask! Where are you?" It felt as if a knife was going through her.

….

"Tuxedo Mask! I know you are in here." Yelled Morgana as she looked swiftly through one of the ships. Nobody answered just the sound of the calm, clear, blue lake. "Fine since you won't answer me I will find you and I will make you talk." Morgana pulled out a big, long, black crystal and began taking the ship apart piece by piece. Within moments the ship was in shambles. "You can't hide." And that was true he couldn't. As he stood on the bow of the ship Tuxedo Mask was spotted. "Told you. You couldn't hide." With that Morgana came swiftly at him. Pulling out his cane Tuxedo Mask began fighting. However, within moments of fighting the mask that kept Tuxedo Mask identify safe fell to the floor as he dogged an attack.

"It can't be!" the queen yelled into her green crystal ball. "How could this be?"

The fight still continued as Tuxedo Mask and Morgana fought to the death. But the black crystal Morgana had was afar to strong. It broke right through Tuxedo Mask weapon. As the cane fell to the floor in two pieces, the crystal pierced Tuxedo Mask shoulder. Yelling out in pain Tuxedo Mask stumbled backwards. Onto his knees he fell. The pain was too much. It felt as if his arm had been completely cleaned off.

"You know. You should really pick on someone your own size." A girl's voice answered coldly.

"What? Who's there?" Morgana answered in vein. But when she turned to confront the girl further she discovered she was gone. And when she turned back to finish Tuxedo Mask he too was gone. "What is this?"

"Tuxedo-Mask-help." Sailor Moon said in a weak voice. They couldn't last much longer. Coughing a little they tried to make the air last as long as possible. "Where is he? Surly he would have shown up by now?" Sailor Moon wondered in her head. "Surly he still cares about us."

"I can't let the sailor scouts down, but if I don't tell the Negaverse what I know then the scouts are done for." Tuxedo Mask smacked his fist against a crate. What was he going to do? He couldn't do a whole lot with his shoulder the way it was.

"Tuxedo Mask isn't here to help you now girls. If he truly cared for you then he would be here by now." Morgana laughed curly as she threw her head back.

What were they going to do? The dome was getting smaller. By now the girls couldn't stand and were on their knees with their heads bowed. "Please Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried.

"I can't let this happen." Tuxedo Mask thought as he watched from afar. "I'll tell you what you want to know." Tuxedo Mask yelled as he emerged from where he had been hiding. "Just let the girls go."

"You finally decided to come out of hiding huh Tuxedo Mask?" Vincent asked with a snicker. "Tell us what do you know about the imperial silver crystal?"

"He's not going to tell you anything." A voice came from beneath the shadows.

"Uh! There's that voice again!" Morgana yelled as she rested a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"We might be saved after all," Luna answered with shock as she hid within a small white drain pipe.

"You guys are so blind." The girl laughed. "I'm up here." Everyone looked up towards the sky and saw a young blond girl standing on a crate.

"Where? Who? How?" Vincent asked as he still kept the force field up. "All of the sailor scouts are in the dome."

"Sailor Scout?" Luna asked stunned. How could that be?

"I'm sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus I will punish you. Venus crescent beam smash!" a chain like weapon came from the girl's fingers. It quickly left her hands and went soaring towards Vincent. As it hit his writs he let go letting out a horrible cry.

"OW!" "Those sailor brats they are going to pay for this!"

"The force field. How could she break such a strong magic?" The shield lifted and the girls collapsed onto their knees. Oh thank goodness for Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Venus. You're-you're one of us?" Sailor Moon said with shock. Oh how good it would be to be a full team.

"Sure am. The fifth sailor scout." The girl smiled sweetly. "And this is Aremis."

"Looking sharp there kitty." Aremis said as he now stood by Luna.

"You certainly haven't changed." Luna said as her cheeks began to flush.

"Vincent, Morgana come back here at once." A shrill, mean voice bellowed through the sky.

"But we don't have the crystal yet."

"It doesn't matter I have some better news."

"But we can win I know we can." Morgana shot back crossly.

"MORGANA! YOU DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!"

"We are in for it." Morgana answered as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Your luck is going to run out sometime and when it does we will be ready." Vincent answered crossly. The two vanished into the night sky that was upon them.

"Serves them right," Sailor Mars answered.

"Hey where did Tuxedo Mask go? He was just here." Sailor Moon asked as she began looking around for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"It doesn't matter Sailor Moon we didn't need him anyways. Thanks to Sailor Venus,"

Sailor Moon still looked in the direction Tuxedo Mask had come from. "Where could he have gone?" she asked herself. "And what did he want with such a grand and mysterious crystal?"

"I can't believe you are really here Sailor Venus." Sailor Mercury answered with excitement. Who knew there would be five of them.

"Same here. I was wondering when we would catch up with all you guys." Sailor Venus said with a smile.

"Hey could you be that moon princess we are looking for?" Sailor Moon questioned as she stood there looking at their new friend.

"I don't know." Sailor Venus said with another smile.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I've been MIA for a little while. Been getting things together for college. So what do you think? A new sailor scout. I also wanted to let you guys know that this maybe the last update for a little while. I'm starting a new college come Wen. Move in day. But I will get things going again. I do have the next chapter halfway done. Hope my readers are still out there. Review please:)**


	13. Chapter 13: Remembering The Past

Chapter: 13: Remembering The Past

"Thanks for saving us Sailor Venus." Sailor Moon said graciously.

"No problem. After all that is what we do for one another,"

"Yeah," all the girls said as one.

"We will be a super team. The best one around,"

"Hey are we glad to have you. We could always us an extra one of us."

"That's great to hear."

"Alright, enough with the warm fussy moment. It's time we get to the bottom of this." Artimis answered bleakly.

"Meeting tomorrow at my house," India answered quickly.

"Okay, got to book it see yeah." And with that Sailor Venus disappeared into the night.

"Boy is she in a hurry,"

"Yeah, she was like almost rude."

"I think she's awesome."

"You would think that moon brain."

"Hey!"

….

"I have the perfect plan this time." Morgana vowed. She knew this would work.

"You said that last time!" the queen yelled from where she sat.

"Yes, I know, but this time it will work. I'm sure it will." "But what are we going to do about Tuxedo Mask? Surly there is something we can do."

"There is and it will be very easy to do so."

"How? We don't even know who he is?" Questioned Morgana. How could they track him down if they didn't know who he was?

"You, don't but I do." The queen smiled evilly.

….

"I can't believe I fell for that fake Sailor Moon." Rhett answered as he banged his hand against the apartment door. "How could I have been so stupid?" He asked allowed as if Scarlett or any of the other scouts would answer him back. Rhett walked slowly over to his leather chair in the small sitting room. Letting out a painful sigh Rhett tried to relax.

"Nice place," a female's voice came with amazement. Rhett looked up at the big flat screen TV to see a young lady on the screen. Rhett kept his guard up. "You don't have to look at me as if you don't know me….Tuxedo Mask."

Rhett chuckled a little. "What do you want Morgana?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Don't be a fool Rhett. You know what I want."

"Yes, I know what you want." He said this as if she thought him stupid.

"Meet me at the far side of town. At the abandoned hospital. At five."

"I'll be there."

"Just a little advice. You might want to get that shoulder looked at. Must be terribly painful." With that Morgana vanished from the TV.

Rhett looked out a nearby window. Five was just two hours away. Rhett gently lowered himself into an overstuffed sofa. It felt as if there was a thousand knifes being plunged into his wound. Pressing his hand against it he tried to let the pain subside. "Maybe I should see a doctor." He thought to himself as he watched as the moments ticked by.

"I'll meet up with you girls next week about homecoming. But right now I'm really late." Scarlett shouted as she ran from the school. "I've got so many things to do. I mean I can't be on time for everything! Oh but India is so going to have my head when I show up."

"If you are one minute late your meatloaf!" As those words replayed over and over in Scarlett's mind she spotted Rhett not too far from her.

"Hey Rhett," Scarlett wrapped her arms around him and took in his smell. Rhett quickly backed away.

"Hey Fiddle-Dee-Dee,"

"Hey! We had a talk remember?" oh how she hated that nickname.

"I know we did. Alright, I won't say it anymore. Hey listen I need to get going. I've got uh-things to get done. I'll text you later." He turned and walked away without giving Scarlett a second thought.

"That was different."Rhett didn't seem himself. As she watched him walk away she noticed that he was walking different than normal and what was with his shoulder it looked different as well. Scarlett held her hands into fist, but then quickly looked down. "What's this?" She asked opening her hands. Gasping she was stunned at what she saw. Her hands were covered in dark, thick crimson. "Oh no, he's hurt. I better follow him." Putting into high gear Scarlett ran after Rhett.

A good five minutes later she was in plain sight of him. He was walking towards that creepy old abandoned hospital. Creepy! "What could he be doing here?" Scarlett thought. But there was no time to wais she had to get to the bottom of this. "Hey!"

Rhett turned around swiftly. "Why are you following me?" he questioned darkly. "Scared I'm headed to Belle's or something?"

"No, it's just that I noticed you were bleeding and I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone." With that he went along his way. He had to get there before five.

"Yeah right. You know I got an A in first aid and my mom's also a nurse so I can tell!" she quickly followed him again. She wasn't about to let him get away. However, as she moved towards him the area around them began to glow a dark burnt orange. "Rhett, what is going on!" now Scarlett was scared.

"Scarlett, get out of her now."

"Wish I could," They soon were picked up and taken somewhere else.

…..

"Scarlett isn't a sailor scout she's a failure scout." India said bitterly.

"Scarlett, can be late sometimes but this is beyond late." Luna answered with worry.

"Is this the sailor scout meeting?" everyone turned to see a tall blond standing on the steps of Twelve Oaks.

"Who are you?" India asked.

"I'm Areabella," A tall, thin, blond, blue eyed girl replied as she now stepped up to the other girls.

"Sailor Venus? You look different." Melanie said stunned. She looked nothing like she did yesterday.

"We all do in real life." If not then everyone along with the nevaverse would know who they were. "What's up? You guys seem worried."

"Scarlett, hasn't shown up yet and-"

"Big mouth!" India yelled as she smacked Lacy on the back of the head.

Areabella laughed. "It's alright Lacy I already know that Scarlett is sailor moon. Artemis told me." Areabella turned around and head down the big wide steps.

"Where are you going?" India asked.

"We were walking past the old abandoned hospital and got some bad vibes. Are you guys coming?" The other girls raced down the steps and got into their cars and raced down town.

The red bubble came through the floor and vanished. Landing on the old, dirty, cracked and desolated floor. "Oh gross!" Scarlett screamed in alarm. "Look at this place. It's grim city."

"Scared to get a little dirty?" Rhett asked with a chuckle. He couldn't see Scarlett getting down and dirty. Wasn't part of who she was?

"No, it's just that-"

"About time you showed up." A female's voice echoed down the many halls of the hospital. "I was starting to think you would never show up." Morgana appeared with a look of discus on her face. She didn't look pleased at all. "I thought I told you to come alone."

"You did. She just followed me here."

"What is she talking about?" Scarlett played dumb. Scarlett knew who she was, but Scarlett wasn't quite sure why she and Rhett were here.

"Nothing," Rhett answered sharply and quickly.

"Haven't you told her yet?" Morgana said with a laugh.

"Told me what?" Scarlett asked a little unsure of her question.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Rhett shot back at Scarlett.

"Well then if it's nothing then you won't mind if I take it right now."

"Take what? What is she talking about?" Scarlett hated acting dumb. She was everything but dumb.

Rhett didn't reply he just stood there with his hands clinched into fist while his teeth tightened. "Fine. You want to play that way then go ahead." Morgana began to vanish. "You've got two minutes and if you aren't on the ruff I will know that you are no longer interested in the crystal."

The room changed into an icy, bitter cold Popsicle. Ice began to fall from above. Taking her hand Rhett and Scarlett ran to the elevator. "The elevator?" Scarlett asked. "What about the stairs?"

"Can't get to them." Rhett pointed towards the door and low and behold the stairs were boarded up. Stepping into the elevator the doors shut.

While the elevator moved at a slow pace Scarlett began to wonder what would happen to them. They were far too young to die. She and Rhett had so many plans. They had lives to live and they were going to end before they barely got started. Scarlett turned toward Rhett slowly. Her gaze fell upon him and she just held her hands in front of her. Would anyone even miss them if something happened? They would sure miss each other that was for sure. She forced her legs to move towards him. Putting one foot in front of the other she soon made it over to him. Wrapping her arms around him she clung onto him for dear life.

Scarlett rested her head on the opposite side of Rhett's wound. "Rhett, I'm so scared." And she truly was. Whatever was going on she knew it wasn't good and they had to get out of it.

"There's no need to be." Rhett answered as he tried to reassure her, but in all honestly he was a little scared himself.

Scarlett lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. She tried to manage a smile, but she found this hard to do. She forced the edges of her mouth up, but all she could manage was a half-smile. She sighed sadly. As the sigh escaped her lips her eyes focused onto a rather large first aid kit next to the elevator door. "I can fix that wound for you if you want?" Rhett looked at her as if he wasn't sure. "Oh come on. I'm not terrible." Rhett nodded his head. Scarlett let go of him and went and got the kit. "I need you to take off your jacket." She picked through the many bandages, cotton, alcohol pads, gloves and a slew of other items. Rhett took his jacket off and threw it to the ground. Scarlett grabbed an alcohol pad and turned towards Rhett. But when her eyes fell upon the deep wound she gasped. "Rhett, when was the last time you cleaned this? It looks awful." The wound was still covered in blood and looked as if glass was deep within the wound. "How did this happen?" she asked as she dashed towards the kit and got the tweezers.

Rhett shrugged. "I don't know. Not since yesterday if I remember right." He refused to answer how he got it. Because if he did then that would give who he was away.

"Rhett! You need to clean your wound more than just once." If her mother saw this she wouldn't be pleased. "I'm going to get the rest of the glass out, but it appears to be in there really deep." Scarlett managed to get several pieces of the broken glass from the wound. She could hear Rhett grunting a little as she did her work. She knew it probably hurt, but that's what he got when he didn't take care of things. "Now hold still this might sting a little." Scarlett opened up an alcohol pad and applied it to the wound. Rhett clinched his fist together. It burned! It felt like fire was going up and down his arm. As Scarlett cleaned up the rest of the blood she grabbed the Neosporin onto the wound.

"How do you know that stuff is still good?" Rhett questioned as he watched her do her work.

Scarlett just gave him are you serious look. "I just do." The next and last item was the bandage. Getting the cloth wrap she wrapped it tightly around his arm. Time after time the wrap wrapped around his muscular arm. Finally she was able to put a small pin in it to keep the cloth in place. "There. That should be good for now." She packed up the first aid kit and put it back where it belonged.

"You seem to be good at what you do." Scarlett just gave Rhett a look. "I mean I can tell you like helping people. I would have never thought that of you. From the way you act and all."

"Please tell Rhett Butler on what you mean when you said from the way I act?"

"You just don't seem like the kind of person who would do stuff like this. Let alone care."

"Well sometimes people can surprise you." She walked back over to him and looked up into his face. She was surprised that he didn't seemed stunned when she said this last part. "I know for one thing you surprised me."

"Oh?" Rhett was shocked at hearing such a phrase from Scarlett. Rhett always figured that Scarlett always saw him as a conceded, rich, uptight teenager who always went from woman to woman and certainly from bed to bed. "Why do you say such a thing?" he questioned her.

"For one thing you were a little stuck on yourself. You always assumed that I wanted to go out with you." Scarlett put a piece of her black hair behind her ear and continued to look at him. "But after a while I saw a different side of you. A side that no one else ever see's. You seem kind, gentle, concerned about me. I just would have never thought that." Rhett was stunned. The girl that could have any guy in the county, maybe in all of the state of Georgia was telling him that it just occurred to her that she cared for him. "What? You seem shocked."

"No, it's just that Miss. Scarlett O'Hara the belle of the county is telling me that I changed. Now that's a shock."

"That's a good thing." She wrapped her arms around him and looked up into those devilish dark eyes of his. "Indeed you can still have your moments just as I can have mine."

"That my pet is an understatement." She slapped him playfully across his chest. However, she accidently hit the wound a little. Rhett flinched a little. "Sorry,"

Scarlett stayed silent for a few short moments. Biting her lower lip she looked at Rhett with concerned eyes. "What's going to happen to us?" she really was scared.

"We are going to make it out of this mess. Whatever this is," He placed a kiss on her forehead and held her close.

"Aw! What a cute scene." Morgana laughed wickedly. "To bad they are about to have a small accident." Placing fire within her hands she sent it down the elevator shaft.

Seeing the glow of the fire Scarlett knew what she had to do. She didn't want singed hair at the moment. "Moon prism power!" A soft pink glow came from the compact mirror. Scarlett's school outfit changed into her sailor scout outfit that in all honesty she had begun to love.

Rhett was stunned. Scarlett, Scarlett O'Hara was sailor moon! Why didn't he ever think of that? All the signs were there. The elevator soon hit the bottom and blew up into flames. "Such a pity" Morgana shook her head. "And I didn't get to hardly have any fun."

"Stop right there."

"It can't be! Sailor Moon how did you survive? It was supposed to kill you instantly."

"Sorry Morgana, but it's going to take more than just a little fire to get rid of me." Wow that sounded really cheesy. Scarlett could feel her face go red a little.

"But it isn't you that I want but your pal Tuxedo Mask." Morgana said with a giggle.

"Give me a break Morgana. Tuxedo Mask isn't even here."

"Yes, I am." Scarlett turned around slowly.

Her heart jumped. No way. Not Rhett Butler. Not the guy she despised for so long. Couldn't be. "You are?" Scarlett asked a little scared.

"Yep," pulling a rose from his jacket Scarlett gasped.

"Whoa! Her boyfriend! The guy she just told everything to! The guy that called her fiddle-dee-dee was tuxedo mask! As the rose glowed a white color Rhett's normal everyday clothes was now a dashing tux.

"You should get out of here Sailor Moon."

"I don't think so….Rhett." Man that sounded strange. Just when she was starting to get used to the idea of having him as a boyfriend and being sailor moon al together this happened. Talk about throwing a wrench into the system.

Morgana knew she had to get this show rolling. "We have this battle and if I win you tell me what you know about the crystal and if you win you walk free and go back to your normal lives as if nothing has ever happened."

"Sounds like the perfect bet." Tuxedo Mask knew he could win. After all he could win any poker game he was in. "But no matter the outlook of the battle you have to promise Sailor Moons safety first." Tuxedo Mask pressed as he faced his enemy.

"Fine. Besides we have no interest in her." Morgana answered as she stood like a soldier getting ready to revive orders. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get this over with." A laugh escaped her lips. This was going to be so easy. It was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"What's so funny?" Tuxedo Mask asked in a hard voice.

"I assure you it's nothing." Morgana moved her hands to begin the battle. While she moved in her position a sharp object uplifted from the floor. Out of the corner of her eye Sailor Moon saw it.

"Look out." Sailor Moon tried to get to Tuxedo Mask to get him out of the way, but it was far too late. The object had already pierced his flesh. The object was just inches away from his heart.

"UH!" Tuxedo Mask fell to the floor in a heap of pain and misery.

"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed and flew to his side. Knowing there was only little time she began ripping through his waistcoat and ripping through the white shirt to get to the wound that very well could be deadly. Her hands shook as she ripped as fast as she could. Time was ticking by. Her once white crisp gloves were now dripping in crimson. Tuxedo Mask stopped her quickly.

"

"Tuxedo Mask you can't go. Please don't go." The tears were coming and coming quickly. Rolling down her face the big, salty tears dripped off the edge of her chin and fell onto his gloved hand. "I need you please don't go. I can't do this by myself." A sob got stuck in her throat.

"Hey, you promised me you wouldn't cry anymore." He did his best to lift his left hand up to her cheek to wipe them away.

"I know, but I can't promise that when-when you-" Sailor Moon couldn't bring herself to say those last few heartbreaking words. She let him wipe away the tears of sadness.

Rhett began to find that it was beginning to be too hard to speak. "That's not going to happen to me. I'm undefeatable. Remember?"

Sailor Moon laughed a little. "Yes, I remember." But that still didn't do any good. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. Not even her nursing skills could nurse him back to life.

"Did we make it?" Sailor Mercury asked as she and the other scouts were out of breath. Sailor Moon didn't say a word she just kept her eyes on the man before her.

"I-I don't think so. I think we're too late." Sailor Jupiter answered.

Sailor Moon just let the rest of her tears fall. She didn't reply to any of the other sailor scouts questions. "Are you happy with what you have done?" Sailor Moon yelled out as she looked up at Morgana. Morgana didn't know what to say. She didn't intend for this to happen. As Sailor Moon still clung to Tuxedo Mask almost lifeless hand the tears that fell began to turn into small crystal like shapes. As they fell onto the floor a small round lovely ball lay before her.

"The crystal." Everyone said as one. They were so shocked. Who would have thought. Seeing the crystal before her Sailor Moon picked it up.

p/Formal-Dark-Red-Ball-Gown-Floor-Length-Taffeta-S weetheart-Prom-Dress_400/

A dark red taffeta ball gown with a sweetheart neckline, sliver sequins and small round jewels lined the edges of the sweetheart neckline. Replaced the sailor scout uniform Scarlet was so familiar with.

An elegant silver flower design with one inch silver stitches were collected along the breast area. The silver stitches ran from the breast down the middle of the drop waist of the dress. At the base of the waist were more silver flowers. With more sequins and jewels.

"Sailor Moon's the moon princess!" they were all shocked. She was right in front of them the whole time and no one knew it.

"Well Sailor Mars looks like Sailor Moon beat you." Sailor Jupiter answered slapping her on the back. Sailor Mars tried to wipe the surprised look off her face.

"Well if you ask me I would make a much better princess then moon brat over there. I mean she's a selfish spoiled southern belle. A princess isn't like that."

"It doesn't appear that way to me." Sailor Venus answered not taking her eyes off the scene. From the sad scene before them it appeared to her and hopefully to the rest of them that Sailor Moon had a heart and cared deeply for this man before them.

"What a sweet sight." Morgana answered bitterly. "I want that cystal now!" Morgana threw a lighting ball in Sailor Moon's direction.

"Cosmic moon power," Sailor Moon held the wand in the air. A soft pink light came from it. As it came from the crystal it sent Morgana scoring down the hall. "Tuxedo Mask you are growing weak. Please let me help you." Tears were filling her eyes once more.

Rhett chuckled a little. "It's nothing. Really." He coughed cutting him off. Scarlett knew better than that. "I remember everything now. You are the moon princess and I'm prince Rhett." Scarlett's eyes flashed open as she held Rhett's hand to her cheek.

"I remember now as well."

…

Flashback….

"I'm the moon princess and you were a prince from earth. One day we were to marry. I can picture the last time we spent together." Turns and gives the prince something "I gave you my star locket so you would always remember me." "It was right before the last battle with the negaverse and you were going to defend our kingdom." Scarlett tried to fight back tears. "It was the last time I saw you."

…

"You set me free like in your dream. We are finally free." Scarlett began to grow weak. The once lovely dress had transformed back into her sailor outfit and everything seemed as if was before. Well almost everything.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I think so. Just a little fainting spell." Sailor Venus said with hope.

"How princess like." Sailor Mercury answered.

"Come on Rhett, wake up it's me India.

"We better get him to a doctor and fast."

"He is not going anywhere and neither is your princess. You better get a good look because she's is going back into history." Morgana was now standing at full height. Regardless of what had just taken place she was going to get rid of sailor moon once and for all.

However, before Morgnaa could make an attack on them she stumbled and Vincent caught her as he appeared. "Morgana why are you trembling?" he asked with concern.

"Help me. They will find the exit and take the crystal with them."

"No, they won't. We are going to have that crystal along with something else." Sending an attack towards the sailor's way knocked them back a few inches. Soon a purple orb appeared. Swooping Rhett up it carried him off.

"Rhett, no." Sailor Venus answered.

"What are they going to do with him?" Sailor Mars asked with fear.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope I still have all of my readers out there:) Sorry I've been so MIA lately. I've just been really, really busy with college here lately. I can hardly find time to do things I enjoy let alone take a breath. I will try and update more when I have more time. Again sorry for being absent for a while. R&R please:) **


	14. Chapter 14: A Past Revealed

Chapter 14: A Past Revealed

"Can relapsing his memories begin?" the queen asked as she looked up at a big pink creature. "Can we bring him over to our side?"

"Yes, but you have to go slowly. He is still very weak."

…..

"If we are going to be in here a while I will need some help. Scarlett may have the smallest waist within three counties, but she isn't light." Sailor Jupiter said with frustration.

"Hey, I heard that," Sailor Moon answered groggy. She lifted her head slightly. How long had she been out?

"Hey sleepy head," Sailor Venus said with a slight smile.

"Do you remember where you are?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sailor Mars asked seconds later. Their voices echoed within the creepy cave.

"I-I remember-" Sailor Moon began, but then her heart began picking up speed. "Where's Rhett?" the other girls looked at her without saying a word. "Why isn't he here?" Sailor Moon gripped Jupiter's shoulders. "ANSWER ME!" Air began to fill her lungs as she tried to calm down. "Did you abounded him?"

"No, of course not. The negaverse took him."

"Why didn't you do something?" Sailor Moon yelled as she took a hold of Sailor Mars shoulders.

"We couldn't." Sailor Mars bellowed back. Without thinking she struck Sailor Moon across the face. "Get a hold of yourself."

Tears were now streaming down Sailor Moon's face. "Sailor Mars calm down." Sailor Jupiter commanded as she got in between the two sailors. Sailor Mercury sat her little computer down and wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon.

"It's alright. You're okay." Scarlett began to calm down. Melanie really was a good friend to her. And what was she? A lousy friend. "Everything is going to be alright." Sailor Moon nodded her head and wiped away the many tears.

"You girls can do this, but first you need to know about your past." Luna had to change the subject and quick.

"Are we part of the moon kingdom?" Sailor Venus asked. Maybe she was a princess after all!

"Right as always Sailor Venus."

"A very long time ago there was a place called the new kingdom. It was a very peaceful place."

Princess Scarlett is standing on a big, wide open balcony. Looking out at the moon. Everything seemed to be perfect except one thing. "Princess Scarlett," Scarlett looked down to see Prince Rhett from earth.

"About time you get here." Scarlett said with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter." Scarlett stopped seconds later. "I have some bad news."

"You can't come to the ball? Or are you going over to Belle's tonight?" Scarlett could feel her heart breaking.

"If it was as simple as that." Rhett could feel his temper rise at the talk of Belle. "Your parents know I'm not a spy. They know that I'm one of the good guys."

"After him." A few guards yelled in the distance. Rhett began running in the other direction.

Scarlett sighed sadly. "Now the whole evening is ruined." She quietly walked back inside. Sitting down on a small white sofa she put her hands to her chin and looked down at the ground.

"Someone is being down in the dumps." Sailor Mars answered as all of the sailor scouts watched from a distance.

"Oh shut up Sailor Mars. You would be down in the dumps to if Charles couldn't be here." Lacy acknowledged. The girls were about to step forward to comport the princess, but someone beat them to it.

"May I have this dance? It might be the last one for a while."

Scarlett looked up to decline the offer. Instead a gasp left her lips as happiness danced in her eyes. "You came back." She took his hand and Rhett led her to the dance floor.

"I couldn't leave without one final dance."

"Imagine how bad it would have looked had you done that." As they danced and danced the sound of alarms began going off. Oh not now! Scarlett screamed in her head. They were just about to kiss. Taking her hand Rhett ran through the ballroom. "You are to stay in the bomb shelter."

"But Rhett-"

"No, butts do as I say." Rhett sung open the door to the bomb shelter.

"Yes, Rhett," Pulling her close Rhett gave her a long passionate kiss before departing from her side. As the door shut Scarlett looked on as Rhett departed from her sight. Sliding to her knees she began sobbing.

The earth began to shake as the earth beneath her began to crack. While the sound of gun fire and yelling could be heard in the background. Getting to her feet Scarlett managed to get a glimpse through the small window. The scene was mortifying. Bodies lay decapitated as blood ran from their limbs. Heads lay in one place while torsos lay in another. Gasping Scarlett put a hand to her mouth. What was going on? Was everyone….dead? She had to find out. Flinging the door opened she ran from shelter. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Looking around she found that everyone was dead. Not a single soul still lived.

Just over a ridge Scarlett saw a body move in the distance. Rhett. Running over to him Scarlett cold feel her dress blowing behind her. Her breath came quickly as she approached him. "Rhett," she finally arrived at his side. He appeared badly wounded. "Rhett, answer me." He slowly opened his eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay put." He coughed and tried to clear his airway. "You don't ever listen do you fiddle dee dee?" Scarlett shook her head.

"Stay with me. Come on." Scarlett tore her dress and pressed it against one of his battle wounds. "Someone help!" she screamed. The piece of cloth that lay on the wound was soak in blood within moments. "Anyone! Please."

"Rhett is there anyone else alive?" Sadly there was no answer. "No,"

"How sad. How touching." An evil voice came from behind. Glancing up Scarlett found the evil queen standing before her.

"You've done your damage now leave. Go!" Scarlett still tried to revive Rhett, but it was no use.

"You can't tell me to leave. I rule this place now." The queen put her fingers to her chin. "What shall I do first as new ruler?" the queen thought for a few moments. "I know. I'll get rid of you." Scarlett didn't back down. It wasn't worth living if Rhett wasn't in it.

"Stop right there!" Scarlett turned to see her parents standing there.

"Mom, Pa," Scarlett said in a weak voice.

"Queen Azalea, I demand that you stop right there."

"What? I thought I got rid of you?" the queen turned towards Gerald and Ellen.

"You are never going to harm my family or this place again." Ellen held up the crystal and began transporting everyone to a new time and place….

"I can't do this." Sailor Moon sobbed. After hearing about her past she wished she could go back to that time. It sounded so much better.

"But you have to. You're the princess." Luna answered.

"No! I don't want to be a princess! I'm Scarlett O'Hara! Not sailor moon, not moon princess not moon anything!" Scarlett could feel her face go red. "Rhett is gone." The words left a bitter taste in her mouth. "And now we know he's actually tuxedo mask." And she would never get to see him again!

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars yelled. Her hand went swiftly across Scarlett's face.

"What?" Sailor Moon cried. Her hand went swiftly to her red cheek. "I know you hate me. You've always hated me."

"That's not true." For the first time Sailor Mars could feel tears on the edges of her long eyelashes. "I've got to say I've never thought of you as a leader. More of like a man stealer, but never a leader. But I was wrong. Um- seeing the way you handled that crystal. Put me in my place."

"Hey guys I believe I just found a way out of here." Sailor Mercury replied with happiness. All the girls turned and smiled at her. All of them except Sailor Moon.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to eat." Sailor Venus answered as her stomach growled. All the girls agreed and headed for the exit. Or so they thought.

"I'm sorry girls but I'm afraid dinner plans are canceled" Vincent answered coldly.

"Oh look it's pretty boy." Sailor Venus replied with a chuckle.

"Be careful sailor scouts." Sailor Mercury replied as all of them stepped forward to fight.

"Are you girls trying to scare me?" Vincent asked. "Well it isn't working. Not one little bit." He threw a lighting ball at them. Spreading out the sailor scouts attacked him moments later. However, as they put all of their strength together and throw at Vincent everything they had he did the very same.

Attacking them the girls began to get weaker and weaker. Falling to the ground the girls knew they couldn't go on. "No!" Sailor Moon yelled in shock. How could this be? They were strong enough to beat any monster that was thrown at them, but not this one. He was far too strong.

Getting to her knee's Sailor Moon began to use the crystal. A bright pink light began to come from it. "That kid really knows how to use that crystal." Vincent thought to himself as he tried to fight back. But it was no use. Sailor Moon was far too strong for him.

The pink light went straight through him. Falling to the floor he gripped his wound. "I'll be with you very shortly Morgana." And with that he was gone.

…

"You girls did great today. For a while I didn't think we were going to pull through, but we did." Luna replied with a smile. Scarlett looked out at the sunset with a heavy heart.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lacy asked as all of the girls stepped up to her.

Scarlett nodded her head. But on the inside her heart was breaking. "I-I think so." Turning around the tears fell from her eyes. "I-I can't do this. How am I supposed to be strong when Rhett is out there and I have no idea where?"

All the girls embraced her. "It's alright. Everything is going to be okay. We will find him." Arabella answered calmingly. Nodding her head Scarlett calmed down and took a deep breath. She couldn't break down now. Not when they were so close to locating the Negaverse.

**A/NS: Sorry it has taken me a while to update. Once again college has been keeping me really busy. And sorry that the end is kind of corny. R&R. I hope to be updating more often...hopefully:) **


End file.
